Two Parts Of One Whole
by lacrymosa-91
Summary: In times of a blood feud between two neighbouring tribes unlikely love blossoms. Paul/Jacob. Full Summary inside.
1. Torn Apart

**Title:** Two Parts Of One Whole

**Author:** Lacrymosa_91

**Fandom:** Twilight

**Pairing:** Jacob/Paul

**Rating:** NC-17 ~ M

**Declaimer:** I do not own any of the recognizable characters, plots or conceptions of Twilight, unfortunately. They belong to Stephenie Meyer.

**WARNING: SLASH AND OOC (Out Of Character):**

**Paul is going to be the submissive and the cute one and Jake is going to be the dominating and tough guy. I am writing this warning because I want you guys to have an idea how the things will evolve. I know that everybody has their own preferences for dom/sub and that's why I am informing you for my intentions. I don't want anybody to get disappointed because Jake/Paul's relationship is not as you expected it to be.**

**Summary:** In times of a blood feud between two neighbouring tribes unlikely love blossoms.  
While walking in the woods near the border of his tribe's lands Paul, the only child left to his severe father, unexpectedly meets Jacob - member of the neighboring tribe that inhabits the areas beyond the White Fang Rigdes. They imprint on each other but neither Jacob nor Paul knows about the other's imprinting. They separate, running in opposite directions, fighting the urge to be together, not knowing even each other's names.

What will happen?

Will they be able to fight it or the desire will take over them?

Can their love triumph over the prejudice and the hatred between their tribes?

Is their imprinting just a cruel joke of the destiny or it will lead to the end of the blood feud?

**A/N:** This is the first thing I've ever written for the Twilight Fandom. Let's see how it will turn out. Just want to tell you that I separated the actual pack in order to have some recognizable characters in both of the tribes. But there will be minor OCs in future chapters.

"Ahote" is a real Native American name and it means "restless one" I decided to use it because I don't know Paul's actual last name.

Now read and hope you enjoy!

* * *

_** ~Chapter one: Torn Apart~**_

* * *

The whole house echoed with heavy steps and masculine voices. Some were patient and quiet, others - angry and sharp. They were so loud that he was able to hear them even in his room on the second floor.

It had been like this all day. They had come here early in the morning to have a meeting and they hadn't finished and come to a solution, yet. At first he had strained to hear their discussions but the more he listened to them the worse he felt.

Wasn't there any way out?

Did they know how to change the unchangeable?

Were they able to find a way to break a blood tradition that had existed even before the birth of the oldest one of them?

He hadn't been even invited. They had ordered him to stay in his room as if he had the strength even to stand up from the bed. He wasn't invited to a meeting which concerned his future, his whole life from now on.

Since they had learned about his horrible shameful secret everything had changed.

The council of the elders, the pack and most significantly- his father had stopped looking at him in the same way. Now they treated him as though he was sick, as if he had an incurable disease.

And most of the time it really felt like disease. The restless torturing urge, the painful craving that was constantly leaving him exhausted and faint made him feel weak and helpless.

He hadn't eaten for days, he almost couldn't sleep. Every time he closed his eyes he was seeing chocolate brown eyes and russet skin stretched over taut muscles, he was seeing that imposing yet slender body, hiding immense strength.

He had seen him once.

Only once. Just a single glance at him and it had happened. And since then he had been doomed.

The desire was like cancer, it was eating him from the inside, little by little and with every passing day away from what his heart and body craved for he felt more vulnerable and anguished.

Scorching need and frustrated self-loathing were fighting inside him. He was ashamed. Ashamed of himself, of his feelings, of the fact that he had stained his family's honor and name. What he wanted was wrong and forbidden and he knew it but the wolf inside him was just refusing to accept it.

Sometimes he thought that he was going to go insane, that the burning excruciating pain in his chest would kill him and at a few times he even wished it would. But it never did… and his agony only seemed to get more intense with the time.

* * *

He was lying on his side and staring at the slowly setting sun through his window when the door of his room opened and he heard how the floorboards creaked under his visitor's feet as he made his way to the bed with slow and unsure steps.

He knew who it was. He didn't even have to turn around to look.

He could recognize his pack brothers' smell perfectly. That was the last person that he wanted to see at the moment. That was the person who had let out his secret.

He sighed quietly as he pulled the covers tighter around himself and closed his eyes briefly.

"Paul…" his pack brother whispered and sat on the edge of the bed. "You awake?"

A warm hand rested on his shoulder and Paul growled deep in his throat and pulled away. He sat in the bed and leaned against the headboard, finally, facing his visitor.

"Get out of my face, Embry!" he said. His voice husky, ragged whisper barely audible in the quiet room. "Leave me alone!"

Embry sighed and stood up from the bed as he brushed his fingers through his hair. He looked towards the door and shook his head. He didn't leave, he couldn't leave his friend alone now, now when he needed help and support.

His eyes passed over Paul as a concerned expression grew across his face. He could barely recognize him. The toughest of the pack, the most aggressive of them all, the pack's brawler and loud mouth had disappeared and now on his place there was frustrated and anguished shell. Paul was pale and much slimmer now, his eyes had lost their impish and vivid gleam and were filled with pained and silent resignation.

"Paul, I am sorry. I know I promised I'll keep my mouth shut but..."

"You were the only one I could tell! And what did you do, huh? You fucking told Sam and now the whole tribe knows about my shame!"

"Paul…"

"I thought that I could trust you! I thought that you were my friend, Embry! I guess that I had been wrong!"

"I had no choice! Sam was worried. He wanted me to tell him what's going on with you! He ordered me to speak, Paul!" Embry tried to defend himself, throwing his hands in the air. "You can't disobey the Alpha's orders and you know that!"

Paul's features twisted in irritation before he hid his face in his hands and inhaled deeply. Embry had a point, but that couldn't erase the anger from his friend's betrayal.

Embry sat on edge of the bed again, his eyes were wide with concern as he looked at his pack brother and spoke quietly.

"But I guess, I would have told Sam even if he hadn't made me."

Paul's head snapped up, a choked snarl spilling from his lips as he looked at his friend, his eyes narrowing with confusion and disdain. He would punch Embry in the face if he had the strength to.

"How can you…"

"The pack had to know, Paul. You withdrew from us, became silent and distant. We were worried about you." Embry covered his friend's hand with his and squeezed it reassuringly. "Come back to us and we will help you to cope!"

Paul heaved a heavy sigh, his hand trembling in Embry's grasp as he bent his head and squeezed his eyes tightly shut.

"Nobody can help me." The words were spoken quietly, through clenched teeth.

"May be the council..."

"The council can't do anything! They can't break it! It is fatal!" Paul stood up from the bed. His knees shaking as he struggled to stand upright." I imprinted on a Quileute! We have a fucking blood feud! We are at a war and I imprinted on the enemy, Embry!" His voice was breaking and his chest heaving as he tried to swallow around the lump in his dry throat.

"I stained my family's honor! I can't look my father in the eyes!" Paul looked like he would collapse at any moment and Embry wrapped his arms around his friend, trying to calm him down.

Paul's knees buckled and he didn't struggle when Embry lowered him on the bed. He rubbed little soothing circles over Paul's back and wrapped the blanket around his friend's shaking figure, embracing him tightly.

"You know what the worst is?" Paul whispered brokenly, his whole body shuddering in his friend's arms. "I can't fight it. It's consuming me completely and leaves me unable... fucking unwilling to fight it!"

"They will find a way to break it, Paul!" Embry's hands curled tighter around his pack brother. "They have to!"

"You don't know how it feels like…The tug…the restless urge…it's like…I feel like I am torn apart, Embry. It's like someone had ripped my other half away from me! It's like I am maimed!"

Embry looked at his friend horrified.

Paul was delirious. His whole body trembling and being racked with shivers, his breath uneven and shallow as he struggled to breathe. Embry pushed him to lie on his back on the bed and tucked him with the covers. His hand rested on Paul's feverish forehead and his features twisted in worry and fear as he felt the hot skin. Paul was burning. His skin was too heated even for a werewolf.

Embry quickly went to the bathroom and returned with a wet, cold towel and put it on his pack brother's forehead. Paul stirred and whimpered as he was pushing his friend's hands away, ragged whispers spilling from his chapped lips.

"I don't even know his name! I crave for a complete stranger!"

"Shhh, Paul! Calm down, man!" Embry whispered, holding his friend in place as Paul struggled to stand up from the bed. "Shhh... it's okay..."

Paul was too weak and exhausted to put up stout resistance. He couldn't fight against Embry's grasp for long and his body relaxed slowly in the bed. He was drenched in sweat and Embry removed his soaked shirt and put it on the chair by the nightstand.

"That's it Paul." Embry whispered soothingly holding his pack brother's hand. "Breathe slowly and deeply. Just like that..."

Paul's harsh breathing appeased and his eyes fluttered closed as his whole body went limp with exhaustion and he quickly fell asleep.

Embry sighed brokenly with relief as he looked at his friend's pale and finally peaceful face. He stood by Paul's bed, holding his hand, looking him stir and whimper in his sleep until he was called by Sam to join the meeting.

* * *

_**TBC**_


	2. Legends, Duties and Need

**Title:** Two Parts Of One Whole

**Author:** Lacrymosa_91

**Fandom:** Twilight

**Pairing:** Jacob/Paul

**Rating:** NC-17 ~ M

**Declaimer:** I do not own any of the recognizable characters, plots or conceptions of Twilight, unfortunately. They belong to Stephenie Meyer.

**WARNING: SLASH AND OOC (Out Of Character):**

**Paul is going to be the submissive and the cute one and Jake is going to be the dominating and tough guy. I am writing this warning because I want you guys to have an idea how the things will evolve. I know that everybody has their own preferences for dom/sub and that's why I am informing you for my intentions. I don't want anybody to get disappointed because Jake/Paul's relationship is not as you expected it to be.**

**Summary:** In times of a blood feud between two neighbouring tribes unlikely love blossoms.  
While walking in the woods near the border of his tribe's lands Paul, the only child left to his severe, father unexpectedly meets Jacob - member of the neighboring tribe that inhabits the areas beyond the White Fang Rigdes. They imprint on each other but neither Jacob nor Paul knows about the other's imprinting. They separate, running in opposite directions, fighting the urge to be together, not knowing even each other's names.

What will happen?

Will they be able to fight it or the desire will take over them?

Can their love triumph over the prejudice and the hatred between their tribes?

Is their imprinting just a cruel joke of the destiny or it will lead to the end of the blood feud?

**A/N:** This is the first thing I've ever written for the Twilight Fandom. Let's see how it will turn out. I separated the actual pack in order to have some recognizable characters in both of the tribes. But there will be minor OC in future chapters.

-Talisa means "Beautiful Water"

-Anevay means "Superior"

-Quileute and Quilcene are names of real Native American Tribes.

* * *

_** ~Chapter two: Legends, Duties and Need~**_

**

* * *

**

Heavy gray clouds covered the gloomy sky. It was raining profusely and thick fog was swallowing everything on its way, making it impossible to see almost anything that was in more than two meters away. The wind was blowing hard, the beams of the house creaking and moaning under its power.

Jacob Black stood by the bedroom window. His eyes following the water drops as the rain splashed against the cold glass. He sighed as he lifted his hand and brushed his fingers through his now short, cropped hair.

Why? Why everything had to be so difficult for him?

Ever since he had phased for the first time his life had turned upside down. He had been forced to grow up too fast, faster than the other kids. His childhood had been stolen away from him. Now he was a man.

A man with duties and mission.

And just when he had started to get used to it, when he had thought that he could live with that - with being a werewolf and with the duty of protecting the tribe, he had been caught off guard again.

He had imprinted. He had imprinted on a guy. On an Quilcene. He had imprinted on the enemy.

Ever since he had been a little boy Jacob had been brought up to despise the Quilcenes, to be scared of them, to hate them. There were a lot of legends about the two tribes and about the reason for their feud, but he remembered one story in particular - a story which his grandmother had told him many years ago in a rainy, cold night.

**FLASHBACK**

_Little eight year old Jacob __was laying__ on the couch in front of the fireplace. His head resting on his grandmother's lap as she was stroking his raven black hair. _

"_You should go to sleep, Jake." She whispered softly and leaned down to kiss her grandson on the forehead. _

"_I don't wanna sleep."_

"_It's too late for a little boy like you to stay awake." The old woman said rubbing Jacob's shoulder. "You will be tired tomorrow and you won't be able to wake up in time for school."_

"_But grandma…" Jacob pulled himself in sitting position and pouted._

"_Jacob Black, don't make me call your father and make him come all the way here from his work, only because his son refuses to go to bed." She said, furrowing her brows in attempt to look irritated but without much success. Her eyes were still looking at her grandson with affection and tenderness._

"_Fine!" Little Jacob huffed and crossed his arms over his chest, a stubborn expression on his face. "But on one condition!"_

"_Oh, really!" The old woman seemed to be amused by the little boy's boldness. "What is it?"_

"_I want you to tell me a story!" Jacob said, his dark eyes gleaming with excitement. He loved his grandmother's stories. And when the old woman remained silent__,__ he wrapped his arms around her forearm and looked at her pleadingly. "Please, granny!"_

"_Okay, but only one, right?" She smiled warmly and ruffled the boy's hair. "Then you are going to bed."_

_Jacob nodded eagerly and made himself comfortable on the couch__. He__crossed__ his legs in front of him__self__ and put his elbows on his knees.__ Then Jacob __rested his chin in his hands and looked at his grandmother expectantly._

"_Well let me see…"Jake's grandma mumbled__,__ her hands twisting in her long, snow-white hair. To the little Jacob his grandmother looked like an ancient shaman__, a shaman__ from the stories she had told him - her dark eyes __were __sparkling vividly and mysteriously, as if hiding thousands of secrets and the answers of old and long forgotten riddles. _

_The little boy found his breath catching slightly as his grandma smiled lopsidedly__,__ and cleared her throat before starting her story in quiet and husky voice._

"_I am going to tell you the legend of our origin, Jake - the legend of Quilcene and Quileute's origin." The old woman whispered and took a slow sip from her tea__,__ wanting to increase the tension. She smiled smugly when the little boy's eyes widened with excitement before he scrunched his face with irritation._

"_The Quilcenes are bad! They hurt Jared's uncle!" Jake said, his little hands curling into fists. "Now he has a wooden leg!"_

"_If you interrupt me Jake, then I won't be able to tell you the story."_

"_I'm sorry, grandma!" The little boy pouted and rested his chin in his hands again._

"_A long time ago, when the White Fang Ridges were still young and grizzly bears lived at their feet undisturbed by the white hunters, there was a mighty and wise chieftain called Anevay. The people of his tribe respected him and loved him__,__ and they lived happily for many summers."_

"_Did Anevay kill bears with bare hands?"_

"_Jake!" The old woman whined._

"_I am sorry grandma!"_

"_The wise Anevay had two sons- Quilcene and Quileute." Jacob's grandma continued quietly, her eyes glistening in the light of the fire coming from the hearth. "The great chieftain was proud of his children because they were the protectors of the tribe. They were spirit warriors- carrying the power of the great wolves. "_

"_Cool!" The little boy exclaimed. "Were they strong?"_

"_Yes, Jake they were very strong and brave warriors." The old woman replied,__ as she smiled__ lightly and caressed her grandson's cheek. "They protected the tribe and the people loved them. May be some day, when you grow up you will become strong and brave like them!"_

"_Really?" Jacob beamed and bounced on his seat. "And I will protect the people?"_

"_Yeah dear…"She replied, a warm gleam in her dark eyes. "Now back to the story…Quilcene, the first-born son of Anevay was prudent but also very arrogant, while Quileute, the younger one__,__ was sometimes brave to __temerity__ and hot-blooded." The old woman paused to take a gulp from her mug of lavender tea." One day the two brothers went hunting deer in the pine woods. They decided to separate for few hours and then meet again at the mouth of the river. Quilcene had a successful hunting, and only when the sun started to set he went to the river, but he didn't find his brother there. He waited for him for hours, till the silver moon rose and sparkling stars covered the dark sky."_

"_Where was Quileute, grandma?" Jake asked impatiently and shifted on the couch._

"_He disappeared." She whispered mysteriously, her expression not giving away any emotion." Quilcene looked for him, he scoured the forest far and wide__,__ but not a trace of his brother could be found. Worried and anxious he returned in the village and told his father about Quileute's vanishing. The chieftain was very aggrieved and sent many warriors in the woods to look for his son, but without any success. Anevay's sorrow was so __immense,__ that it made him very ill and the tribe was afraid of his life."_

"_And then..."_

"_And then, Jacob, when no one was expecting and the people had lost hope__,__ Quileute returned. And he was not alone…"_

"_What?"_

"_Quileute returned in the village bringing a young beautiful girl with him. Her name was Talisa and she was his imprint."_

"_Talisa?" The little boy mumbled, bewilderment written all over his face. "Imprint? What is imprint, grandma?" _

"_Imprinting is something that happened to the spirit warriors." Jacob's grandma explained quietly. "When they imprint on someone, they find the person that is perfect for them, their soul mate, their other half. They are bound to this person with their heart and body and this bond can never be broken by anything but… death. Talisa was Quileute's imprint, she was his other half and they fell in love from the first sight."_

_Jacob just nodded understandingly, motioning with his head to his grandma to continue._

"_Anevay's joy of his son's return was so immense that regardless of his tender health he made a special celebration for the whole tribe. Everybody was happy__,__ except for Quilcene. He was jealous and envious of his brother's beautiful imprint. He was angry because his father had warmly welcomed Quileute, regardless of his irresponsibility, childish behavior and all the worry and problems he had caused. During the celebration his dark eyes kept darting to the beautiful Talisa__,__ and when Quileute and his imprint made their way to the beach, Quilcene followed them."_

"_What happened next? Did they fight, grandma?" The little boy exclaimed. "Who won?"_

"_Patience dear, you are always so eager!" The old woman shook her head and smiled. "The two brothers' argument was so flaming that their rage turned them into furious beasts__. It turned them__ into wolves and they lunged at each other with rabidity and hatred. Talisa was scared for her lover's life__,__ and in her attempt to protect Quileute she found herself in imminent danger. She was too close to the fighting wolves and got injured deadly. _

_Jacob gasped with childish horror and pouted sadly._

"_Quileute's sorrow was boundless. Nothing can be compared to the loss of one's imprint__,__ Jake. Killing or hurting a spirit warrior's imprint is a crime __which__ is so cruel and horrible__,__ that it can be punished only by death. The younger brother's pain and anger led him to insanity and he tried to kill Quilcene."_

"_No!"_

"_Yes, Jake." The old woman retorted softly and cleared her throat before continuing."The wise Anevay couldn't stand watching his sons' hatred for each other and after the men of the tribe barely managed to part the furious wolves, he made a very important decision."_

"_What decision?"_

"_He separated them. He separated the tribe's lands between his sons. He gave the lands on the east from The White Fang Ridges to Quileute and the people of the tribe who supported him__,__ and the lands on the west from the Ridges__,__ he gave to Quilcene and his supporters. Soon after the separation the mighty Anevay died, deeply grieved by the difficult decision he was forced to make."_

"_That's very sad story grandma."_

"_It is, dear... It is. But that is the legend of our origin. We are heirs of Quileute__,__ and that's why we live on the east side of the White Fang Ridges and the Quilcenes live on the west. Since the separation of the lands the two tribes have been at a war. They lived with hatred and resentment for each other that continues to nowadays."_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Jacob inhaled deeply and massaged his temples.

Enemies? Hatred?

He wished he could feel hatred for the other boy, but every time he thought of the young Quilcene his whole being was filled with ceaseless longing and need. At first he had tried to ignore it, to fight it, but it had proved to be impossible. Like his grandma had said, he was bound…bound for life and soon the craving had shattered his resistance and had left him anxious and filled with desperate desire.

Even though Jacob had seen him only once, he remembered their meeting vividly. He remembered the confusion and the surprise he had seen on his imprint's beautiful face. For a split second he had seen devotion and affection in those dark eyes, but then within the blink of an eye, those warm emotions had been replaced by fear and horror as the realization had struck the Quilcene.

Jacob's longing was slowly getting out of control. Every time he went patrolling, he found himself powerfully drawn to the border between the two tribes' lands. His legs were itching to go there, to be closer to his imprint and his chest was clenching with the burning, torturing pain from the separation.

The exhaustion and the desire were slowly getting to him. He was constantly tired, taking as many patrols as possible, because he wanted to do something - anything that would keep him from thinking about his imprint and the need to be next to him. It didn't help that he had to keep his feelings secret from the others. He concentrated and struggled to keep his mind clear and not to let out his pain and frustration, but regardless of his efforts, the pack and his father were getting more and more suspicious with every single day. They had started to notice the change in his behavior.

Jacob groaned as his hand rested on his chest. It hurt, it hurt to think that he could never close to his imprint, that he could never have the chance to touch him, to hear his voice.

A loud howl echoed from outside and pulled Jacob out of his musings. When he looked through the window, he saw that the rain had ceased and even though it was still foggy, he could see familiar figures waiting for him on the wet grass in front of his house.

Jacob sighed and rubbed his face.

It was time for patrolling. He removed his shirt and threw it on the bed, he wouldn't need it.

The young wolf went outside and greeted his pack brothers.

Seth and Jared howled in reply while Leah just barked softly before they circled him expectantly.

Jacob removed his shorts and tied them to his calf before he shifted.

The pack made their way to the dark woods. It was time for patrolling, time for them to protect the people.

And it was a new chance for Jacob to go to the border near the White Fang Ridges.

It was a new chance for him to go closer to what he craved for, to go closer to his imprint.

* * *

**_TBC_**


	3. Fatherly love

**Title:** Two Parts Of One Whole

**Author:** Lacrymosa_91

**Fandom:** Twilight

**Pairing:** Jacob/Paul

**Rating:** NC-17 ~ M

**Declaimer:** I do not own any of the recognizable characters, plots or conceptions of Twilight, unfortunately. They belong to Stephenie Meyer.

**WARNING: SLASH AND OOC (Out Of Character):**

**Paul is going to be the submissive and the cute one and Jake is going to be the dominating and tough guy. I am writing this warning because I want you guys to have an idea how the things will evolve. I know that everybody has their own preferences for dom/sub and that's why I am informing you for my intentions. I don't want anybody to get disappointed because Jake/Paul's relationship is not as you expected it to be.**

**Summary:** In times of a blood feud between two neighbouring tribes unlikely love blossoms.  
While walking in the woods near the border of his tribe's lands Paul, the only child left to his severe father unexpectedly meets Jacob - member of the neighboring tribe that inhabits the areas beyond the White Fang Rigdes. They imprint on each other but neither Jacob nor Paul knows about the other's imprinting. They separate, running in opposite directions, fighting the urge to be together, not knowing even each other's names.

What will happen?

Will they be able to fight it or the desire will take over them?

Can their love triumph over the prejudice and the hatred between their tribes?

Is their imprinting just a cruel joke of the destiny or it will lead to the end of the blood feud?

**A/N:** I want to thank you for the reviews and the support guys. I really appreciate it! The third chapter is already here. I want to tell you that I made a little correction in the previous chapter- I swaped Quil for Seth. I mean,…I though it over and decided to put Seth in Jacob's pack since I didn't want to separate the Clearwater siblings. So the packs look like this:

Paul- Sam (Alpha), Embry and Quil.

Jacob (Alpha) -Jared, Seth and Leah.

I am so sorry if this is confusing or something but I think that the change was necessary.

And yeah, I know that may be the action is evolving slower than you'd like, but I think that it's important for the story. I want to make it right and tell the story properly and that's why I am taking my time with the plot and don't rush the things for now.

Anyway I hope that you will like it.

* * *

** ~Chapter three: Fatherly love~**

* * *

He stood silently in his large, wooden chair on the verandah, as the heavy, gray smoke coming from his pipe was swirling around him in little fragrant clouds. It calmed him slightly. It eased his tensed nerves just for a little bit.

His eyes were roaming aimlessly over the gloomy forest in front of him. The rain had ceased just an hour ago and the air smelled of wet soil, leaves and moss.

It was quiet now. He had went outside seeking silence, seeking a place where he wouldn't hear how his son cried and whimpered in his sleep, place where he wouldn't see his pale face and full of anguish eyes.

He couldn't look at him anymore. It hurt him deeply. It was leaving him angry, desperate and aggrieved.

To John Ahote his son was irretrievably lost_, _and this fact was breaking his fatherly heart. Paul was his only child left - the youngest of his four sons, three of who had died in the countless bloody brushes with the Quileutes, years ago. Paul was everything he had left, his only child, his only heir, the only one who could preserve the Ahote's name and kin from extinction and now…he was losing him slowly.

He frowned as he noticed four figures coming out of the foggy woods, and approaching his house slowly. John Ahote stood up from his chair and put his pipe down on the table, as his hands clenched into tight fists. Since the tribe had found out everyone was coming. He hated it. He hated it when they were coming to his home, like some vultures to feast upon his misery.

When the figures came nearer he could distinguish their features more clearly. His fists unclenched, but his face remained stern and scrunched with irritation. At least it wasn't anybody from the council.

He went down the three stairs of the verandah to meet the newcomers.

"What do you want, Sam Uley?" He said sternly, folding his arms in front of his chest. "Paul doesn't want to see anybody. He is not well."

"That's the reason I am here, John. " Sam replied calmly. "We came to talk with you and to try to help our brother." He said motioning with his hands to his companions.

The older man's eyes passed briefly over the little group. He relaxed a little when he saw Emby Call - the kid was Paul's best friend and had been by his son's side since this all had started a month ago. Right next to him stood Quil Ateara - his father was a member of the council, but the boy wasn't arrogant and haughty like him, just the other way around. Quil was a bit wild but also friendly and pleasant young man, and everybody in the tribe liked him.

John Ahote couldn't help the tiny smile that grazed his lips as his eyes stopped on the young woman whose fingers were laced together with Sam's. Emily - the Alpha's imprint smiled warmly and made a step forward.

"Hi, John." She whispered softly, the left not disfigured side of her face showing her compassion. "I bring Paul some of his favorite soup." She lifted the white thermos in her free hand slightly. "Can we come in?"

Paul's father was sure that Sam hadn't brought Emily without a purpose, knowing John's liking for the young woman. Emily had always been kind and caring to his son and he was thankful to her for that.

They all entered the house. Emily took a bowl and a spoon from the kitchen and then immediately went upstairs to see Paul, leaving the men in the living room to talk.

Emily carefully opened the door of the bedroom, not wanting to wake up Paul if he was sleeping, but she was slightly surprised to see him sitting in a chair by the window. He didn't notice her entering his room and continued to stare through the slightly blurred glass, his hand clutching at the medallion that hung on a silver chain around his neck.

"Hey, cub!" She greeted silently and closed the door behind her back with her foot.

Paul winced slightly with surprise and stood up slowly from the chair. Emily barely managed to hold back the gasp that wanted to spill from her lips, as she stared at the boy's haggard figure.

"Hi, Emily." He whispered faintly, pretending not to notice the worried expression on her face and sat on the bed. "What brings you here?"

Emily frowned slightly, the scars on her cheek looking even deeper as she scrunched her face. She put the thermos and the bowl on the nightstand and sat next to Paul.

"What brings me here?" She asked, a bit offended by Paul's coldness. "Am I not allowed to see you? I am worried about you! Isn't that reason good enough?"

Paul sighed heavily and brushed his fingers through his short, dark hair. He looked at Emily for a short moment, his eyes shining with held back pain, before he bent his head.

"I am sorry, Em." He mumbled huskily and closed his eyes. "I didn't mean to…"

"Hey, don't apologize." She whispered lovingly as she cupped his chin and lifted his head slightly. "I am the one who has to apologize. I should have come earlier to see you, but the elders didn't let anybody outside the pack to come near you. I shouldn't have listened to them." She shook her head, her hand caressing the boy's pale face. "I miss you, cub. We all miss you."

Emily pulled him closer and Paul let out a little contented sigh as he lied in the bed and rested his head in her lap. The young woman stoked his hair while humming silently and Paul closed his eyes, relaxing to the touch.

He loved Emily. Paul didn't remember his real mother since he had been only two years old when she had died after a long illness. And ever since he had phased for first time, since he had joined the pack, Emily had been there for him, she had been there for them all. She was like a mother to Paul, always caring, always there when he needed comfort and support.

"The dreams are still disturbing you?"

"Only when I sleep." He chuckled quietly, his voice tiny, bitter and ironical. "But that is not happening very often recently, so the dreams are not such a problem."

Emily huffed at the not so funny remark but suppressed the urge to slap Paul's arm. At least the boy's spirit was still alive.

"Sam wanted to talk with your father." Emily mused, her warm hand stoking Paul's arm in little soothing circles. "The Quileutes have a new Alpha and Sam wants to try to negotiate with them. You told Embry that your imprint had a tattoo on his arm? That he was a shifter too?"

"Yeah…" Paul nodded shortly, his whole body stiffening and his heart clenching inside his chest at the mention of the Quileute.

"Sam made inquires about him and he says that the new leader of Quileute's pack is still young but reasonable." She continued quietly while looking through the window. It was barely two o'clock in the afternoon, but it was slightly dark outside and the sky was gloomy as if the sun was about to set. "He says that his name is Jacob Black or something. Sam will try to talk with him and may be they will find a common language."

Paul sighed and stood up, his knees slightly shaking as he made his way to the window.

"You make it sound so simple and easy Em." He breathed out and shook his head. "It's true that we have temporary peace but…"

Paul was cut off by loud shouts coming from downstairs. Emily's wide with confusion eyes met his and neither of them lost time in hesitation as they made their way to the stairs.

Paul stopped at the landing and gazed down at the living room on the first floor. His father and Sam were arguing ardently while Embry and Quil stood silently, completely at a loss what to do.

"This will happen only over my dead body!" John Ahote shouted, his face red with anger." I will never let you do this!"

"John, we have to do something!" Sam retorted, struggling to remain calm. "You can't just sit idle!"

"You had the courtesy to ask for my permission…" John smirked bitterly and folded his arms in front of his chest. "And I say no! No, Uley! That's my last word! Now get out of my house!"

"You can't do this!" Sam said, his voice harsh and stern. "You can't just sit and watch how your son is suffering and not doing anything about it!"

Paul stood numb and silent, his breathing harsh and irregular. He vaguely noticed how Emily took his hand in hers and squeezed it reassuringly.

"Paul is a strong kid! He will get over it!" The old man said through clenched teeth. His voice ragged and slightly unsure, as if he was trying to convince not Sam but himself, he still hoped that Paul could endure it.

Sam's chest rumbled with a low growl and he inhaled deeply, trying to take a grip on himself. He rubbed his face, his chest heaving with the effort to keep the wolf inside him under control.

"To get over it!" He nearly barked. "It's impossible! You don't know how powerful the pull is! Paul can't get over the imprinting! No matter how strong he is, he can't break it!"

John just huffed and turned his back to the younger man. Sam sighed, his hands trembling with held back anger as he shook his head. The old man was awfully stubborn.

"Paul is fading, John." Sam said, this time trying to be more patient. "He is fading slowly but surely and there is only one way to help him. Let me negotiate with Black, let me take Paul to…"

"No! Do you hear me! I say no!" John roared and threw his hands in the air. "I'd rather see him dead than in the arms of any of them! I won't give my only son to the fucking Quileutes! They devastated my family! They killed my children! I won't let them touch my boy!"

"If we don't bring them together you'll lose him! If this continues like this Paul will die, the pain from the separation will kill him and…"

"Let him die then!" The old man shouted furiously. "I'd rather kill him with my own hands than give him to any of these crumbs!"

Paul closed his eyes as a sudden vertigo hit his head. His legs were sinking under him and he grabbed the railing of the stairs for support. Emily wrapped her arms around his middle and held him tight as violent shivers ran through his whole body. Paul was shaking all over, his chest clenching painfully, making him whimper in agony.

He couldn't breathe. It felt as though he was drowning. His throat was so stiff that it felt like someone was choking him.

"Em…I can't breathe…I can't …"

Paul's body went limp and he collapsed in Emily's arms with a faint, choked whine. The last thing he remembered were her desperate cries for help and then everything went black…

* * *

The first thing he saw when he opened his eyes was the sky - pale blue sky covered with little ragged clouds. He felt strange. It felt like he was swimming and everything around him was moving. The next thing that confused him was the warmth wrapped around him.

"Hey, sleepyhead!" Embry mumbled softly and smiled down at his friend. Paul noticed that the smile didn't reach Embry's full with concern eyes. "You're awake. I thought that you'd miss the whole walk."

Walk? Paul blinked a few times and then looked around himself. He saw the forest, the wind moving the trees slightly. And then there was that feeling again, as if he was swimming. But he wasn't moving, then…

Paul shifted slightly and Embry's grip around him tightened in order to not to drop him on the ground.

"We are almost there, Paul." His friend whispered and Paul finally got it.

Embry was carrying him.

Embry was walking through the woods, cradling Paul in his arms as if he was a baby. It wasn't such a surprise though, Paul had lost so much weight recently that he was slightly slimmer than Embry, light and fragile.

"W-what happened?" He whispered, snuggling in the soft blanket that was wrapped around him as Embry held him securely pressed to his warm chest. What were they doing in the woods?

"You had a panic attack…and passed out, Paul. You don't remember?"

Paul narrowed his eyes as he tried to remember. His mind flooded with ragged memories - his father shouting, Emily holding his hand, Sam growling angrily and…

He inhaled deeply and squeezed his eyes shut.

"He said that…he said that he preferred to see me dead..." Paul barely whispered. "... that he'd rather kill me with his own hands..."

He more felt than heard Embry sigh, as his pace quickened slightly.

"Don't think about it right now. Relax, okay?" He mumbled as he pressed Paul closer to his chest. "Sam told me to take you out of the house. He said that the fresh air would help you feel better."

They remained silent for a while before Paul noticed that Embry was walking in a deliberate direction, following a path unknown to him.

"Embry, where are we going?"

"It's not important." The young wolf said, as his forehead scrunched slightly and he averted his eyes from Paul's face and looked in front of himself.

"Did Sam tell you to take me to a certain place?"

"No. Sam doesn't know about this..."

"Then where are we going?"

"It's not imp…" Embry started, his eyes still avoiding his friend's. But he was cut off by Paul. The boy in his arms moved slightly and wrapped his arm around Embry's neck, forcing him to look at his face.

"I'll ask you for a last time, Embry." Paul said in a ragged whisper. "Where are you taking me?

Embry shook his head as his mouth opened and then closed again as if he was trying to say something.

"And don't tell me that it's not important!"

Embry stopped abruptly and sighed heavily. He bit at his bottom lip while a thoughtful expression crossed his face. He looked hesitant and from the way he behaved Paul understood that he wouldn't like the answer.

"We are going to…I am taking you to the border Paul."

* * *

_**TBC**_


	4. Seeing My Pain In Your Eyes

**Title:** Two Parts Of One Whole

**Author:** Lacrymosa_91

**Fandom:** Twilight

**Pairing:** Jacob/Paul

**Rating:** NC-17 ~ M

**Declaimer:** I do not own any of the recognizable characters, plots or conceptions of Twilight, unfortunately. They belong to Stephenie Meyer.

**WARNING: SLASH AND OOC (Out Of Character):**

**Paul is going to be the submissive and the cute one and Jake is going to be the dominating and tough guy. I am writing this warning because I want you guys to have an idea how the things will evolve. I know that everybody has their own preferences for dom/sub and that's why I am informing you for my intentions. I don't want anybody to get disappointed because Jake/Paul's relationship is not as you expected it to be.**

**Summary:** In times of a blood feud between two neighbouring tribes unlikely love blossoms.  
While walking in the woods near the border of his tribe's lands Paul, the only child left to his severe father, unexpectedly meets Jacob - member of the neighboring tribe that inhabits the areas beyond the White Fang Rigdes. They imprint on each other but neither Jacob nor Paul knows about the other's imprinting. They separate, running in opposite directions, fighting the urge to be together, not knowing even each other's names.

What will happen?

Will they be able to fight it or the desire will take over them?

Can their love triumph over the prejudice and the hatred between their tribes?

Is their imprinting just a cruel joke of the destiny or it will lead to the end of the blood feud?

**A/N:** Well, chapter four is already here. I wrote it for about a couple of days! I just couldn't stop writing! Finally, as you all wanted, Paul and Jake met but...well it wasn't for long. Yeah...more angst. Am I too cruel to the poor boys?

I want to thank you guys for reading my story and for the reviews! Special thanks to mikeyboixD for the help and the great advices. Thank you all!

* * *

** ~Chapter Four: Seeing My Pain In Your Eyes~**

* * *

It was one of those lazy afternoons. They had finished their patrols for this part of the day and now the pack was enjoying the chance to relax after the morning shifts.

The TV set was buzzing loudly and the voice of the football commentator echoed through the whole living room.

"Back off, you jerk!" Jared growled and slapped Seth's hand away when the younger boy reached for the last piece of pizza. "That's mine! You already ate three!"

"Oh, really?" Seth exclaimed and rolled his eyes. "And you ate like…Oh yeah! You ate like half of the pizza before I even had the chance to smell it!"

Jared just huffed and snatched the last piece of pizza and stuffed it whole into his mouth. He licked his fingers and put his tongue out at Seth childishly, which made the younger wolf growl.

"Leah!" He whined and crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Jared took the last piece! It was mine!"

"Yeah, cry for your mama!" Jared smirked, pulling funny faces at the enraged teen.

"Pig!"

"Cry-baby!"

And that was it. Seth growled lowly and jumped on the older boy. They scuffled ardently, growling and cursing before they tumbled off the couch, toppling it over in the process.

"Enough!" A furious growl echoed through the whole house and made the boys freeze on their places.

Jared gasped when strong arms yanked him up, off the floor and put him harshly in the nearest armchair. He gulped when he found himself facing his very angry and pissed off Alpha.

"Look at yourselves!" Jacob roared, his chest heaving with anger. "You are acting like a bunch of kids!"

Having heard the awful uproar Leah finally went out of the kitchen to see what was going on. With a plate still in her hand she examined the situation and her eyes widened when they stopped on Jacob.

His face was scrunched with anger, his hands clasped into fists so tightly that his knuckles were white. Jacob's jaw was clenched, his teeth grinding together as he squeezed his eyes shut. He inhaled and exhaled deeply a few times, shudders running down his spine.

Leah covered her mouth with her hand to cover the gasp that slipped past her lips. She had never seen him like this. Jacob had never behaved towards anybody so harshly, with so much anger. And now as she was looking at his tensed figure, Leah could say undoubtedly that he was practically fighting the urge to phase right in the middle of the living room of her home.

"Jake, calm down." She whispered cautiously and made a step towards him, but he lifted his hand and motioned to her to stay away.

"Stay where you are." Jacob breathed out and rubbed his face. "Just…just don't come nearer."

He shook his head, trying to focus as another racking shiver ran through his body. He wrapped his arms around his chest, trying to push down the wolf inside him, trying to keep himself under control.

Jacob gritted his teeth as he looked around. His eyes passed over his friends, his pack. Jared sat like glued to the armchair, he didn't dare move or say anything, his eyes wide with fear and confusion; Seth was still on the floor, his hands fumbling nervously with the hem of his shirt - something he was always doing when he was scared or worried. And Leah stood in no more than two meters away from him, her brows furrowed with worry and her eyes giving away her alarm and concern.

He couldn't risk staying here. He couldn't risk hurting any of them, only because his anguish and frustration were leaving him angry and unable to control himself.

He had to get out of the house and he had to do it _now_. Jacob had to go as far way from them as possible. He sighed deeply as he made his way to the door with fast and determined steps. His fingers circled the door knob and he stopped for a moment. He turned around slowly, his mouth opened as if he was about to say something but then he just shook his head and bit his lip harshly. Giving one last apologetic look to his friends, he exited the house and closed the door behind his back without saying a single word.

"Jacob, wait!" Leah called and tried to follow him but she was stopped by her brother. Seth grabbed her by the arm and pulled her back, shaking his head.

"What the fuck is wrong with him!" Jared exclaimed as he stood up from the armchair. "Did you see him? He completely lost control! Shit, he was about to phase!"

Leah sat on the chair by the TV and rested her head in her hands, a heavy sigh spilled from her lips.

It just didn't make sense. That wasn't Jacob. Jake didn't behave like this. There was something wrong but she just couldn't place her finger on it. For a few weeks Jacob had changed so much that Leah could barely recognize him. He had become bitter and short-tempered. He didn't smile anymore, he almost didn't talk. Jacob always stood silent and grim recently, his eyes glazed with held back sorrow and pain which nobody knew the reason of.

Jacob's behavior didn't puzzle only the pack but also his father. Billy was worried. He had told Leah, that his son almost didn't eat or sleep. Billy had heard him pacing through the house at night countless times and every time he had asked him what was wrong, Jacob would just say that it was nothing.

At first they all had thought that he was just anxious and nervous about his new position in the pack, that he was uptight because of the duty and the responsibility of being the Alpha, but this had continued far too long to be just a normal nervousness.

"I don't get it." Seth mumbled and crossed his arms in front of chest. "I don't get him!"

"Why would he do this?" Jared mused, while pacing between the window and the table. "What can make you change so drastically? What can make you do 180 degrees in a matter of weeks?"

Leah rubbed her face and stood up. She made her way to the window and stared at the distance, but there was no trace of Jacob. The sky was murky and dark, a certain sign of approaching storm.

"I don't know, Jared." She mumbled and bit her lip. "I don't know, but it must be something big. Something that is really big and significant."

* * *

As he exited the house, his body was still shaking with the effort to hold back and calm down. He started running fast towards the woods, feeling how his muscles itched with the need to phase. He could do it now. He could let it free when there was nobody around him who he could hurt.

Jacob howled as his anger and anguish took over him, and the beast inside him finally got free from the prison of his human form. He phased, shredding his clothes into pieces in the process and entered the dark and foggy woods.

And now as he was free, as all his held back emotions surfaced, he let himself sink into them completely. He sank in that bottomless sea of need, confusion, anger and desire that had been torturing him restlessly over the last few weeks.

He ran till his muscles started burning from the effort. He ran as fast as his legs could carry him. He ran towards the only direction his bleeding heart was pulling him.

* * *

Embry could feel how Paul practically stiffened in his arms. He saw how his friend's jaw clenched and he closed his eyes shut.

"Put me down." Paul rasped through clenched teeth. "Let go of me."

"Paul…"

"Put me on the fucking ground, Embry!"

Embry shook his head but eventually put the boy on the forest floor. Paul staggered to his feet, but when Embry made a step forward and reached to help him his friend pushed him away.

Paul rubbed his face and inhaled deeply through his nose as he leaned against the nearest tree for support.

"Are you nuts!" He roared, his voice harsh and demanding. "Have you fucking lost your mind or something? Do you have any fucking idea what you're doing?"

Embry looked a bit confused and startled for a second, but then his face immediately gained its determined look and he looked at his friend sternly.

"No, Paul! I haven't lost my mind." The young wolf retorted and crossed his arms in front of his chest. "And, as a matter of fact I really do know what I am doing!"

Embry's boldness and challenging answer seemed to irritate Paul even more and he pushed himself off of the tree.

"And may I know, then! Why would you do such a stupid thing?" Paul growled and clenched his fists. "Why are you taking me to the border? Why are we going to a potentially dangerous area where we can't defend ourselves! I can't phase, Embry! What will happen if we get attacked by the Quileutes' pack, huh? I can't protect myself and you would be stuck with me! How will you fight against them alone if I am not able to help you!"

Embry's face softened and he sighed faintly. It was true. Paul hadn't phased for about a couple of weeks, or may be even more. He hadn't taken part in the pack's patrols since he had imprinted. The anguish and the pain from the separation from his imprint had left Paul so faint and helpless that he couldn't phase. But Embry wasn't going to give up of his idea only because it was risky or dangerous. He had thought it over carefully and he had decided that the risk was worth it. It was worth a try for Paul's sake.

"I have an idea." He whispered and brushed his fingers through his short, cropped hair. "I thumbed through some of the old records in Quil's house about the imprinting. It turns out, believe it or not, but the distance may be matters. I mean, if I bring you nearer may be it will help you feel better."

"You are kidding me, right?" Paul exclaimed while looking at his friend incredulously. "You are going to risk being torn into shreds because of something you've read in some stupid book?"

"Let's give it a try, Paul!"

"No! That's too risky and stupid!" Paul said as he took the blanket from the ground and wrapped it around his shoulders. "Let's get back. They'll wonder where we are."

Embry stood exactly where he was, he didn't move even with an inch.

"Come on." Paul urged him again and tried to pass by him, but Embry grabbed him by the arm and pulled him back.

"Embry don't…"

"May I ask you a question? Have you looked at yourself in the mirror recently?" Embry growled, without even waiting for Paul to answer. "Have you noticed that you are half the size you were? Shit, Paul you were bigger than me! And…and now we are almost alike! Scratch that...you are slimmer than me! You look like some of the fucking leeches we chase in the woods!"

"Embry that's not…"

"You are my friend for fuck's sake!" Embry continued, his hands clutching at Paul's shoulders, his eyes locked with the other boy's. "Fuck it! You are more than that, Paul! You are my brother! And if your father can watch how you are suffering and not doing anything about it… Hell I can't!"

Paul bent his head, his lips pressed into thin line. He was completely speechless.

"All we know is that your imprint is a member of the Quileute's pack and that makes the things even more complicated." Embry whispered, his forehead scrunched with concern. "If Sam wants to negotiate with their Alpha and ask him for your imprint, he has to have the permission of the council. And your father is a member of the council, Paul…"He trailed off, not really wanting to remind his friend of John Ahote's awful words. "He said it himself…your father will never let Sam do anything that will bring you together with any of the Quileutes. This is our only chance."

Embry rubbed Paul's shoulders slowly, his eyes roaming over his friend's face, looking for an answer, for any sign that Paul would actually agree to this.

"Let's just give it a try, huh? "He mumbled hopefully. "Nobody knows that I am taking you there. Sam and your father think that we are out for a walk."

Paul looked at his friend's face for a long moment, before his chest heaved erratically a couple of times and his eyes watered. He inhaled deeply, trying to calm down and hold back the tears that were threatening to fall.

Embry was caught completely off guard when Paul wrapped his arms around him, locking him in a hug that was incredibly strong and tight for his faint and exhausted from anguish body.

"Thank you…" Paul whispered, burring his face in Embry's shoulder, as his friend's arms curled around his waist, returning the hug affectionately. "Thank you, Embry. I have…I have no words to describe you…how much…how much this means to me."

"Does this mean "Yes"? " Embry chuckled with relief and pushed Paul slightly away to look at his face.

Paul just nodded shortly, a tiny smile grazing his lips.

"So, actually there is someone in there!" Embry smirked and poked Paul's temple playfully.

"Jerk!" Paul grumbled and slapped Embry's hand away. "You know that if I could phase I would kick your ass!"

"Yeah, whatever!"

* * *

They were really near to the border because when Paul looked in the distance, he could see the snowy slopes of the White Fang Ridges.

They walked in comfortable silence. The fresh air seemed to have a good effect on Paul, who hadn't gone out of his house for a long time. He insisted on walking by himself, regardless of Embry's offers for help.

When they finally reached the border Paul took the blanket off of his shoulders, spread it out on the damp grass and sat on it.

"You happy now?" He huffed and lay on his back, putting his arms behind his head. "We are here and I don't feel such a big difference."

"I didn't say that you will feel it instantly!" Embry said, shaking his head. He sat on the blanket next to his friend.

Paul didn't say it aloud but he actually felt better, now. The painful clenching in his chest loosened a little and he lay silently on the ground, breathing deeply the fresh, cool air. The light wind caressed the skin of his face and he smiled unconsciously. He was just dozing off when a warm hand grabbed his wrist and squeezed it so tightly that he whined with protest.

"Don't move!" Embry told him in a harsh whisper and Paul's eyes snapped open. "Stay behind me and don't move, okay!"

Paul propped himself up on his elbow and his eyes followed the direction of Embry's gaze.

There, just in no more than five meters away from them, on the other side of the border, stood huge russet wolf. He was the largest wolf Paul had ever seen, he was even bigger than Sam in his lycan form.

The werewolf stood completely still, as if he was frozen on his place, his enormous paw lifted in mid-stride. His eyes were focused on Paul with such intensity that the boy could almost physically feel how the wolf's gaze was raking over his body.

Embry stood up and pushed Paul behind his back protectively, he was ready to phase if the Quileute tried to attack them.

The russet wolf titled his head to the side as he examined the situation. His nostrils flared out a bit as he sniffed the air and he slowly began to approach the couple on the other side of the invisible border.

Paul's heart was slamming so hard against his ribcage, that he thought it would burst out of his chest. He stared at the wolf, feeling the powerful bond that was tugging him towards him with invisible and white hot wires of overwhelming energy.

The wolf was coming nearer and nearer and Embry saw this as a threat. He knew that he wasn't a match neither for his size nor for his strength even in his wolf form, but he wasn't going to just give up without a fight. He pushed Paul as far away as possible and phased, his clothes bursting around him like confetti as he turned into growling beast, his fur gray and sprinkled with black spots.

The russet wolf barely tore his eyes away from Paul and looked at Embry's crouched figure with a hint of amusement. He was the larger and stronger one and they both knew it.

Embry bared his teeth, the bristly fur of his hackles raising warningly as his chest rumbled with a low growl. He crouched lower on the ground, reading himself for attack. He probably didn't have a chance, but he did have courage and boldness to try.

"Embry don't!" Paul yelled as he approached him slowly and put his hand carefully on the gray wolf's side. Embry just turned his huge head and gave his friend a questioning look which Paul didn't return.

Paul's eyes were glued to the russet massive beast that stood just on a couple of meters away.

"That's him." He breathed out and made a step forward. "That's him Embry! That's my imprint."

Embry whined with alarm and tried to keep Paul back, but his friend just pushed his snout away and kept walking.

"He won't hurt me." Paul whispered silently more to himself than to Embry as he approached the Quileute. "He... he will never hurt me."

Paul stopped right in front of him, as the wolf sat on his hind legs, and even in this position his imposing figure towered above the boy.

With bated breath and thudding heart, Paul slowly lifted his hand and reached out. The wolf whined softly and eagerly crouched on the ground as he nuzzled the boy's hand.

Paul's movements became bolder as he closed the gap that separated him from the russet beast and buried his hands in the soft thick fur, loving the feeling of it sliding between his fingers. His knees were shaking so hard that he had to sit on the ground.

Their eyes met and Paul gasped as he gazed into those huge, warm, brown orbs. He saw himself reflected in those eyes. He saw pain, anguish, unconditional devotion and longing fighting inside those chocolate brown depths, and in that very moment Paul understood that he was not alone in this. He wasn't the only one who couldn't sleep at night tortured by racking need, he wasn't the only one whose heart was clenching with excruciating pain and burning, exhausting desire. The Quileute had imprinted on him, too.

The wolf wailed and pressed his massive head against Paul's chest, needing to be closer, craving to be so much closer. The beast's neck was so wide that Paul couldn't circle it with his arms. He rested his hands on the top of his head and buried his face into the russet brown fur, inhaling its scent. It smelled of pine and herbs, it smelled like the woods at night, it smelled like wild wind and cool morning rain.

It was too much.

Paul's whole body shuddered, as a mix of overwhelming and ravaging emotions overflowed him and made him gasp for air. Hot tears rolled down his cheeks and he was completely unable to stop them. He sobbed harshly and the wolf pulled away slightly, whining with concern. He gently licked away the salty droplets and nuzzled the boy's slender neck, savoring his scent, memorizing it.

Embry looked away. He felt like intruder into something secret, into something extremely intimate and inmost. He rested his head on his crossed paws and stood where he was. He didn't move or make any sound. He didn't want to interrupt them, to interrupt the moment of joy they had after a month of torturing pain.

A loud howl echoed from the distance and the russet wolf pulled away reluctantly. He sniffed the air as his ears raised with alarm and angry bark tore from between his teeth.

He turned his huge head and looked over his shoulder at the gloomy woods in the east. Then he gave a tortured, low wail and gently pushed Paul towards Embry.

There was a new howl, this time it came louder and more demanding. And the russet wolf snorted. With extreme care he nudged Paul to stand up on his feet and pushed him towards the gray beast that stood nearby, again. Embry stood up harshly, his eyes locking with the Quileute as their minds connected and their thoughts flowed freely through their mental link.

Embry got the message, he didn't need to be told twice. He had to take Paul away from there as soon as possible.

He carefully took hold of the sleeve of Paul's shirt and pulled him away from the other wolf.

"No, please, no!" Paul sobbed and struggled against Embry's grasp. "Please, let me stay! I want to stay with you!" He begged, reaching for his imprint, dreading to be away from him again.

The russet wolf gave the most heartbreaking whine Embry had ever heard, it sounded as if his soul was being ripped away from him. He approached Paul again, his huge eyes shining with pain and sorrow. He licked the boy's cheek soothingly and gently nuzzled his neck again before he pulled away slowly, reluctantly with hesitant steps.

"Please! Embry, please let me go!" Paul whimpered, the struggling quickly draining his strength, leaving him weak and limp with exhaustion. "Please..."

No matter how difficult was for him and how painful it was for Paul, Embry knew what he had to do. He pulled his friend's shaking with sobs figure away from the border and nudged him with his muzzle, forcing Paul to climb on his back.

Paul was rigid, delirious, his knees shaking and his head throbbing painfully. Eventually he mechanically clung to Embry's muscular back, his hands fisting in the thick gray fur as Embry turned around and swiftly made his way to west, to the Quilcene's safe lands.

As Embry ran fast, his rhythmical and fluent strides taking Paul farther and farther away, the boy turned his head and looked back. His teary eyes stopping on the russet wolf who still stood at the border, watching their retreat. A crashing thunder echoed in the distance and the sky behind the massive beast's figure blazed with blinding lightning.

The wolf howled a loud, sorrowful, heartbreaking howling, and Paul sobbed, burying his face in the gray fur of Embry's hackles as a violent shiver ran down his spine.

* * *

Paul was lying on the couch in Embry's home. His eyes staring through the window, seeing nothing, his arms wrapped around himself as his chest rose and fell erratically.

"Paul we had to leave." Embry whispered apologetically, his voice thick with worry. "I couldn't leave you there. He told me to take you away, he told me to protect you!"

Paul just whimpered and hid his face in his hands, his shoulders tense and rigid.

"When our minds connected he told me that _his _pack was coming and that I had to take you away from there." Embry continued quietly and sat on the edge of the couch. "Do you know what does this mean, Paul?"

The other boy didn't react to Embry's words or made any sign that he had actually heard the question. He was so numb and unresponsive that Embry was starting to worry that Paul was having a panic attack again.

"We already know your imprint's name!" Embry exclaimed and these simple words finally pulled Paul out of his stupor.

He looked at Embry's face, his eyes wide with confusion and gleaming with hope.

"What?" He mumbled quietly, his voice hoarse and hesitant.

"When he said "_his pack_" he meant exactly that!" Embry said and rubbed Paul's shoulder. He smiled lightly with relief as his friend finally reacted to his words. "The Quileute's pack is _his_!"

"Embry what…"

"Don't you get it!" Embry exclaimed and stood up from the couch harshly, throwing his hands in the air. "He is the Alpha, Paul! Your imprint is the Alpha of the Quileutes! Your imprint's name is Jacob Black!"

* * *

_**TBC**_


	5. Drowning in fire

**Title:** Two Parts Of One Whole

**Author:** Lacrymosa_91

**Fandom:** Twilight

**Pairing:** Jacob/Paul

**Rating:** NC-17 ~ M

**Declaimer:** I do not own any of the recognizable characters, plots or conceptions of Twilight, unfortunately. They belong to Stephenie Meyer.

**WARNING: SLASH AND OOC (Out Of Character):**

**Paul is going to be the submissive and the cute one and Jake is going to be the dominating and tough guy. I am writing this warning because I want you guys to have an idea how the things will evolve. I know that everybody has their own preferences for dom/sub and that's why I am informing you for my intentions. I don't want anybody to get disappointed because Jake/Paul's relationship is not as you expected it to be.**

**A/N:** Here is chapter five. I want to apologize for the delay guys, but I was really busy recently and unfortunately I still am. I have really important exams to get ready for and I don't have free time to write. I attended to two of them already, but I still don't know the results and I have five more to go, which means a lot of sleepless nights and studying. I shouldn't have written this but I had a day off, so I decided to write Chapter 5. I want to warn you that the updates from now on would be irregular, they will depend on my schedule and on that if I have free days or not. So in short...updates will be extremely irregular.

* * *

** ~Chapter Five: Drowning in fire~**

* * *

_Strong, long-fingered, calloused hands roam all over his body, leaving fire on their wake. They slide down his heaving chest, trailing hard defined muscles, caressing every inch of his heated flesh with maddening slowness._

_Full warm lips press __against__ his neck, __against__ his pulse point__,__ and tongue moist and hot as hell's fire licks at the soft skin there__,__ making his breath hitch with rapture and need._

_He fails in suppressing a soft whimper as his collarbone is playfully nipped and sucked at. Wide, steel hard chest, coated with tan, hot skin presses against his and his body arches against the other's. His arms wrap around wide muscular neck as he pants heavily. _

"_Do you want me, Paul?" A masculine, heavy with arousal and affection voice asks him and Paul presses himself closer to his lover as their eyes meet. _

_His eyes lock with chocolate brown orbs and he sees devotion and yearning that match his own. He gazes at the eyes of the one he loves, the only one he is willing to submit to, to give himself to, completely, without hesitation or regret. The one he belongs to. He looks at Jacob Black's eyes. _

"_Yes! I am yours…please…take mе!" _

_Jacob's hands slide lower, over __narrow waist and __slender hips a__s__ he presses his lips against Paul's eagerly, passionately and his lover's mouth opens immediately__,__ welcoming the invader, sucking in his tongue with a hungry groan. _

_Paul whimpers with need into his lover's mouth and closes his eyes as his quivering thighs are parted gently by strong hands. He moans and his nails __dig__ into his imprint's muscular back as Jacob finally pushes inside of him…_

"Jacob!" Paul gasped out as his eyes snapped open and he woke up for a thousandth time this week. He inhaled and exhaled deeply a few times, trying to calm down as his chest was heaving frantically, being racked with choked gasps.

Eventually his harsh breathing appeased slowly and he lay on his back again. The sheets were sticking to his hot, sweat-soaked, naked body and he kicked the coverlets on the floor.

Paul groaned brokenly and covered his face with his hands.

He couldn't take this any longer. The fever made him feel like a walking torch, the constant need and the dreams were driving him insane. But that wasn't the worst. The worst was when he was waking up, when he was opening his eyes and Jacob just wasn't there. The worst was when he was waking up alone…feeling even more lonely and devastated after realizing that it all had been just a dream, that his imprint's presence had been just a figment of his imagination.

It hurt. It made his chest tighten painfully. It felt like he was hollow from the inside, empty, broken and abandoned. The desperation was swallowing him whole, making him feel like he was going to drown. Drown in sea of molten, scorching lava.

It had been a week, a week since the last time he had seen his imprint, a week since the fever had started. He couldn't sleep. Paul was waking up every night - panting and with racing heart. His skin was burning. It was blazing with overwhelming, restless need that couldn't be soothed…that was incurable.

It felt like he would burn to the bone, that it would turn him into ashes.

He squeezed his eyes shut and bit onto the edge the pillow, trying to suppress the urge to scream on the top of his lungs, to scream till his lungs burst.

The window was left open in hope of a wind, in hope of cold air that would sooth his burning skin but the light breeze was hardly bringing any relief.

Paul stood up clumsily and slowly made his way to the bathroom. He leaned against the tiled wall and stared through the little bathroom window. It was dark outside, but the moon was shining brightly, showering the forest with cool silvery light.

Light rain was falling silently and Paul went to the window and stretched out his hand with his palm up, wanting to feel it. The little cool drops were evaporating, turning into steam the moment they touched his heated skin.

What if he couldn't take it anymore?

What if he just put an end of this?

He wanted it to stop. He wanted the pain to stop.

And there was only one way…

Paul sighed and made his way to the huge tub and sat in it. He winced as the cool porcelain touched his burning flesh and leaned further back, lying and stretching out his limbs. He bit his lower lip and squeezed his eyes shut, as his hand reached out for the faucet for the cold water.

Paul gasped sharply and squirmed as the cold water hit his heated skin. It always shocked him and left him breathless. His whole body shivered and he wrapped his arms around himself, breathing deeply through his nose. The little bathroom quickly filled with steam, just like the rain droplets, the cold water was vaporizing as it touched Paul's skin.

And as he lay there, the same old idea crossed his mind for thousandth time in these few days.

He could put an end of this. It was going to be easy, so easy…

His father's huge hunting knife hung on the wall above the hearth in the living room. It wasn't an ordinary knife, though. It was made of special alloy – it was made of steel and silver. It was made to kill werewolves.

Paul had seen its power in a clash between the two tribes, when he had been only ten years old.

The Quileutes had gotten too close to the village that day, they had gotten to their home. Paul remembered how he had lain on the ground scared, paralyzed and rigid as a huge, brown werewolf with blood-shot eyes and gaping jaw had been approaching him slowly.

In that exact moment he had thought that he would die, that the werewolf would tear him to pieces. But he had been wrong. His father had saved him.

Paul would never forget the agonizing howl the beast had let out, as John Ahote had stabbed him to death. And he would never forget the heavy, coppery smell of blood as his father had taken him in his arms and had pressed him to his chest in a crushing hug, his hand still clenched around the handle of the deadly weapon.

John Ahote's knife inflicted wounds that even the werewolf genes couldn't fight. The damages didn't heal. A wound from that knife was fatal. It was as deadly to werewolves and vampires as any knife was to humans.

His father was sleeping now. Paul could take the knife easily, without being caught. And till the moment John found its absence it wouldn't matter anymore. It would be too late.

Two small cuts…that was all it took. Two small cuts and there would be no more pain and anguish. Two small cuts and the pain would stop.

It would stop forever.

Paul sighed and turned off the water as he stood up and wrapped a towel around his now too slim hips.

He went out of the bathroom and down the stairs to the living room, his steps unstable and slow. Paul was walking as if he was in trance, his eyes roaming over the family photos and portraits that hung on the walls. He saw his older brothers' smiling faces, his mother's warm brown eyes which he didn't remember, which he had seen only on photos. May be he would see her again, may be he would see them all. Soon...

Paul mechanically stopped before the fireplace and raised his head. His eyes slid over the shiny, silvery blade and the white, bone handle engraved with ancient runes.

He inhaled deeply as he slowly lifted his hand, and his fingers curled around the handle. Paul unhooked the leather strap and took the knife down. It felt heavy in his hands.

He ran the tip of his forefinger over the blade carefully, admiring the smooth and fine workmanship.

It felt cold. Cold as ice compared to his heated skin.

That blade had taken a lot of lives. And it had saved his, not once or twice.

Paul let out a short, dark chuckle. It was strangely ironical that the same blade that had saved his life years ago, could put an end of it now.

He climbed up the stairs, his warm fingers wrapped around the ice cold weapon.

Paul lay on his bed and closed his eyes, his hand clutching tightly at the bone handle.

The only thing that had been stopping him till now had been the thought of his imprint.

"Jacob…" he breathed out. It felt good to pronounce it. Too bad that he would never call him that way. Too bad that Jacob would never be there to hear him say his name.

Paul knew that Jacob would feel the difference. That he would know what had had happened before anyone else did. His death would hurt his imprint, but it was for good. He secretly hoped that Jacob would get over it, that he would understand. Paul hoped that his death would free his imprint from the death weight their bonding was.

All Paul wanted was Jacob to be happy and that's why he didn't want to pull him back, to burden him with a relationship that was doomed, that didn't have any future.

What they wanted, what they craved for was forbidden. It was impossible.

He knew that he was going to die either way. The only thing he could do was to choose. Dying slowly and painfully or making it quickly and putting an end of this suffering, for himself and for Jacob, once and for all.

Paul sat up in the bed and rested his back against the headboard as he stared at the huge hunting knife. It was shining in his hand, reflecting the bright silvery moonlight that was coming from the open window.

His eyes brimmed with tears as his mind filled with memories. The bonfires he had had with his pack, Emily's smile and the way she had been tapping her foot when she had been angry. He remembered Embry's laughter and how he and Quil had fought over the last muffin one morning a month ago, till Sam had kicked both of them out of the house.

Everything felt so distant and unreal. Like a dream, it felt like he had never smiled or laughed, like his whole life had been just one painful and unattainable desire…. Desire that was killing him slowly.

His father had said that he'd rather see him dead than with any of the Quileutes…and Paul would rather die than live without being with Jacob.

He sighed deeply as he held out his left hand, palm up, and looked at the thin blue veins. A few tears rolled down his cheeks and he brushed them away with the back of his right hand.

"I… I am sorry…" Paul mumbled as he lifted the knife. "I am sorry, Jake...please forgive me!"

* * *

He was lying on the forest floor. His body covered with sweat and mud, his chest heaving frantically from the long run in the rain. He had been spending his nights in the woods, recently. He wanted to be alone and away from everybody, alone with his misery.

Jacob groaned faintly as he turned and lay on his back, his eyes tightly shut.

It was getting worse. It was getting worse with every single day. The pain was increasing, so did his body temperature. Which meant only one thing - the fever had started.

It was one of the last stages. The separation was taking its toll on them.

He didn't have much time, but what was more important - his imprint didn't have much time.

He had looked so pale and faint, so anguished and fragile... and yet so beautiful. It had been extremely difficult for Jacob to pull away from him, to pull away from that soft, warm skin and shiny dark eyes.

His imprint's pleads to stay and not to leave him were still ringing in his ears, tearing his heart into pieces. Jacob still couldn't comprehend how he had found the strength and the will to let go of him, to pull away from the only thing that mattered to him, from the only one he was ready to die for.

He sighed as he lifted his hand and looked at the little silver medallion in his palm. There was a wolf head on it, with a full moon in the background and on the back there was an engraved name.

"Paul…"

His imprint's name was Paul. Paul Ahote.

He knew that there was a tradition among the Quilcenes. The newborn wolves whose families were part of the council were given medallions. Each family had its own crest, and when he had thumbed through his grandfather's old records, Jacob had found out that the wolf and the full moon belonged to the Ahotes – one of the most influential and old families in the Quilcene's tribe.

Jacob sat on the ground and rested his back against the trunk of an old beech tree. He stared at the little silver medallion.

It was his. It belonged to his imprint. It belonged to Paul. To his Paul.

When Jacob had lifted it from the ground that day a week ago, it had been still warm. It had been still keeping the warmth of Paul's skin. He hadn't let go of it even for a moment since then, as if it was the only material thing that still kept the memory of Paul's touch, the only thing that proved that it had been real, that he hadn't dreamed their meeting.

He felt hot all the time, it felt as if his skin was constantly on fire. He couldn't sleep. Jacob could barely remember the last time he had eaten something.

He knew that Paul was suffering too, he could feel it. They both were fading without each other but with Jacob it was happening slower. He had the Alpha genes on his side, which gave him more stamina and strength than that of an any other shifter.

Something felt different tonight, though. Something was not right. His chest was filled with anxiety and worry which were so intense that they almost choked him.

His heart was clenching and beating frantically, and he could feel his whole body throb with strange and restless fluster. His inner wolf was growling demandingly inside his head.

Jacob gasped sharply and stood up harshly as the realization suddenly hit him. He inhaled deeply and leaned against the tree as his head started spinning from the jerky movement.

Something was wrong with Paul. He didn't know how, but he was sure, he could feel his imprint's pain and desperation flow through his own veins.

Paul was in danger. Paul needed him_. _He needed him_ now_.

Jacob removed his mud stained cut offs and put the medallion in one of the pockets before tying them to his calf. He shifted, wincing slightly and groaning faintly from the change. The shifting wasn't as easy as it had been before. The weaker he got, the more difficult was for him to phase.

He sniffed at the air cautiously as he made his way to the border. Even though he didn't know where Paul lived, Jacob knew that he was't going to have trouble finding him.

He knew Paul's scent, the scent that flooded his senses and filled his whole body with excitement. He could recognize it over thousands of others. Jacob had memorized his imprint's scent perfectly. That was the smell which haunted his dreams every single time he closed his eyes.

He passed the border without second thought or slowing down. Jacob had never ran so fast before. The trees and everything around him were turning into a blur of green and brown as he was pushing himself to his limits, pushing himself harder and harder till his legs felt like they would snap under him and his muscles would wrench from the effort.

The only thought in his head was about Paul.

He prayed to arrive in time.

Jacob prayed to find him before it was too late.

* * *

_**TBC**_


	6. Two bodies, One soul

**Title:** Two Parts Of One Whole

**Author:** Lacrymosa_91

**Fandom:** Twilight

**Pairing:** Jacob/Paul

**Rating:** NC-17 ~ M

**Declaimer:** I do not own any of the recognizable characters, plots or conceptions of Twilight, unfortunately. They belong to Stephenie Meyer.

**WARNING: SLASH AND OOC (Out Of Character):**

**Paul is going to be the submissive and the cute one and Jake is going to be the dominating and tough guy. I am writing this warning because I want you guys to have an idea how the things will evolve. I know that everybody has their own preferences for dom/sub and that's why I am informing you for my intentions. I don't want anybody to get disappointed because Jake/Paul's relationship is not as you expected it to be.**

**A/N:** So, here is Chapter 6. I don't know why I am posting it though. This thing is a total crap. My muses went on a vacation or something and here is what came out when I worked without them. I wanted this chapter to be special you know, to be really significant and emotional and now as I read it, I don't think that I have gained my purpose. It could be so much better...

Anyway, I am posting it because I don't want to leave you hanging like this after Chapter 5 and I don't know when I will be able to update again. And since I already have it written... I will just let you decide for yourself if it is crap or not.

Paul and Jake are finally together and I decided to give them a short moment of happiness. They needed it...it was a long and torturing waiting.

* * *

** ~Chapter Six: Two bodies - One soul~**

* * *

Jacob's heart skipped a few beats. It almost stopped at the sight in front of his eyes as he stood at the edge of the big, open window. His breath got caught at his throat, and his whole body stiffened with shock and anxiety, the feeling leaving him unable to move and taking his breath away.

There, in no more that five feet away from him, was his imprint. There, on that bed was sitting his soul mate, his only love, his whole world, his everything – Paul.

His Paul…, holding a knife with shaking hands.

His Paul…, wanting to put an end of his life.

Jacob drew out a shuddering breath as his eyes passed over the shining silvery blade in Paul's hand. Facing the possibility of loosing Paul, the possibility of Paul not breathing anymore Jacob felt his blood grow cold in his veins.

He couldn't let that happen. He couldn't lose Paul. Not him. Not now. Not never…

Through all the time that had passed Jacob's affection and longing for his imprint had been growing steadily. And now, as he was looking at Paul, as he was about to lose him, Jacob knew undoubtedly that the moment Paul's heart stopped beating he would die himself. Paul's last breath would be his last, too. He wouldn't live without him, he couldn't…he didn't want to.

"I… I am sorry…" He heard Paul whisper brokenly, his voice soft and shaky. "I am sorry, Jake...please forgive me!"

His every word expressing so much pain, desperation and longing at the same time that Jacob felt his heart cut open as his eyes filled with tears.

Paul was in a state close to trance, eyes glued to the blade in his hand as he was completely oblivious to his imprint's presence. Everything he could feel was pain…torturing pain and desperation which he couldn't… didn't want to endure any longer. Paul was blind for the world around him as he inhaled deeply and lifted the huge hunting knife slowly and pressed the cold metal against his hot skin.

And then someone grabbed at his hands and took the knife, throwing it away. Paul's eyes followed the movement as the blade flew through the room and ran into the wall, plunging deeply into it, almost to the hilt.

Jacob's fingers curled around his imprint's thin wrists, as he held his hands in firm but gentle grip. He found his breath hitching as Paul finally turned his head and looked at him, eyes wide with confusion, anxiety and shock.

Paul winced, a harsh, choked gasp leaving his lips as his eyes locked with Jacob's.

And then Jacob felt it. He felt the connection stronger than he had ever felt it before. Looking into his imprint's dark brown eyes he could see right into his very soul. Jacob had never talked with him, he hadn't even known his name a week ago but now he knew him. He realized that he knew Paul better than he had ever known or would know anybody. He could not only see Paul, Jacob could feel him. He could feel Paul's energy, Paul's blood rushing through his own veins, Paul's breath fluttering inside his own chest. Jacob could feel his imprint's pain - it matched his own, it merged with his own completely, making it almost impossible to distinguish where Paul ended and he started.

The feeling made him dizzy and lightheaded and Jacob inhaled deeply, trying to pull himself together, holding Paul's hands in his as if the contact with the other boy was the only thing that kept him in reality.

Paul stood completely numb and silent, his breathing uneven and shallow as he was staring at Jacob intently. He couldn't completely comprehend that his imprint was actually next to him, he was looking at Jacob as if he was a ghost.

"J-Jacob…?"

And Jacob found his heart soar at the simple sound of Paul's voice, at the simple single word, at the fact that Paul had actually uttered his name. He didn't even ask himself from where Paul knew it.

He just nodded, unable to form proper sentence, unable even to swallow around the lump of emotion in his throat. Jacob lowered his head slightly, his eyes focusing on their entwined hands, on their laced fingers. He sighed as he brushed his thumb softly against Paul's knuckles. Jacob lifted his imprint's hand, slowly bringing it to his lips as his gaze met Paul's again. The moment his lips brushed against Paul's skin Jacob felt him shudder, he could practically see how a light tremor ran through his imprint's whole body.

Paul let out a choked whimper as he shook his head feverishly and pulled his hand free from Jacob's grasp. He pulled away harshly, his back pressed flush against the head board as his eyes squeezed tightly shut, causing a few held back tears to roll down his pale cheeks.

Jacob drew out a shuddering breath as he bit at his bottom lip - Paul's withdrawal and the fear in his eyes hurting him deeply, causing his chest to clench with frustration and anguish. Was Paul afraid of him? Of his touch?

"I won't hurt you…I never will!" Jacob whispered soothingly, his words barely audible in the heavy silence. "I'd rather die than cause you any pain…" He lifted his hand slowly, trying to touch him again, but Paul flinched away.

"P-please, don't make it more difficult than it already is for me!" Paul breathed out, wrapping his arms around himself, wanting to suppress the urge to reach for his imprint, to suppress the urge to touch him.

He had taken decision and he was going to keep it. Jacob's presence didn't change anything. Paul had to put an end of this. That was the only way out, the only way to stop the pain, the only way to free his imprint from the torture that their bond was. His eyes focused on the knife stuck in the wall, avoiding Jacob's, not bearing to see the pain burning in those huge, brown orbs.

Jacob followed his gaze, his eyes widening and his hands trembling as he approached Paul slowly and carefully, not wanting to scare him.

"Paul, I am here, now!" He said softly, his eyes giving away his concern and desperation." You won't be alone anymore…we can…"

"We can't! It's impossible and you know it! T-they will never let us be…they will do anything to keep us separated!"

"And you think that this will solve it!" He growled, as his eyes stopped on the weapon stuck into the wall. The thought of Paul hurting himself making his blood boil with anger. "You think that this is the answer!" Jacob asked with frustration, brushing his fingers through his hair. "Why? ...Why would you do this to yourself! Why… would you do this to me?"

Paul ran his shaking hand through his tearstained face and sighed deeply.

"I don't want to burden you… I- I want to give you a chance..."

Jacob's mouth dropped open at these words. He just couldn't believe what he was hearing. Paul wanted to die, to kill himself because he thought that he was a burden for him? A burden? Jacob shook his head as he finally closed the gap that separated him from Paul.

Paul could only gasp as strong, long arms wrapped around him and he found himself in Jacob's lap. He wiggled and struggled in attempt to get free but it was useless, the Quileute held him in a tight, yet gentle embrace. Eventually Paul realized that there was no use in fighting it, he couldn't get free unless Jacob let him, and it was very clear that the Quileute definitely didn't have the intention to do so. Paul closed his eyes and turned his head to the side, refusing to look his imprint in the eyes. His bare chest was pressed flush against Jacob's, and Paul swallowed thickly as he felt the soft heated skin.

Jacob's hand slowly came up to brush against Paul's chin as he forced the boy to turn his head until they were facing each other. Paul's heart was slamming almost painfully against his ribcage, his skin tingling wherever Jacob touched him, his breath coming out in ragged, silent pants.

"Look at me." Jacob whispered softly, his hot breath ghosting over his imprint's face, making the other boy bite at his bottom lip. Paul just whimpered and shook his head, eyes remaining tightly closed.

"Paul, look at me…" Jacob mumbled as he cupped the other boy's cheek, his thumb brushed against his imprint's bottom lip softly and Paul gasped sharply. His eyes fluttered open, meeting warm brown orbs full with affection and concern.

"I love you, Paul! I love you more than anything!" Jacob whispered, his other hand tightening its grip around Paul's waist, bringing him even closer, pressing him against his chest, as if he was afraid that if he let Paul go he would lose him. "How can you think that you are a burden for me? How dare you think that if you die I will continue without you..."

Jacob squeezed his eyes shut as he shook his head, hot tears which he couldn't hold back anymore rolling down his cheeks.

Paul bent his head slightly as he sobbed himself - seeing his imprint in pain, seeing the anguish in Jacob's eyes hurting him deeper than anything. His shaking hand came up to Jacob's face, wiping gently the tears from his cheeks as Jacob leaned against it, craving for his imprint's touch.

"Don't you dare leave me!" Jacob whispered, pressing his forehead against Paul's, their eyes locking. "Do you hear me, Paul? I'd be damned if I let you do this! If you die…I-I am coming right behind you!"

"D-don't say that!"

Jacob cupped Paul's face in both of his hands as he sighed deeply. Paul was shaking slightly, his chest raising and falling erratically against his. And Jacob rubbed his imprint's flushed and damp from tears cheeks with his thumbs, trying to sooth him.

"Do you love me Paul?"

"More…more than life itself!" Paul nodded feverishly and swallowed thickly. Two more tears fell and ran down his face in slow hot lines before Jacob brushed them away gently.

"Then promise me!" Jacob, whispered against his imprint's lips. "Promise me that you won't do stupid things! We can find a way, Paul! We can try! Just…just promise me that you will never leave me!"

Paul inhaled deeply as he gazed at Jacob's eyes, in these eyes in which he was seeing only unconditional love and devotion. He wanted to be happy, like every other living creature he wanted to love and to be loved – it was that simple. But the situation they were in was anything but simple.

They were at a war, their people would never accept their relationship and let them be together. Paul knew that, and that's why he had resorted to such desperate and extreme measures. But now as he was looking in Jacob's eyes, as he was in Jacob's arms he felt a glimmer of hope waking inside his chest.

He felt safe, wanted... loved and secure in his imprint's embrace. Paul loved Jacob and Jacob loved him back... they needed each other, they were bound together by a bond that could never be broken. And that's when Paul realized that if they wanted to have a chance... they had to fight for it.

Paul wrapped his arms around his imprint's neck, pressing himself against his broad chest, wanting to be closer to him, to show him that he wasn't going anywhere. He buried his face in Jacob's neck, inhaling the familiar soothing scent of pine and rain.

"I promise…" He mumbled against the heated, soft skin. "I promise, Jake!"

Jacob exhaled deeply with relief as he nuzzled Paul's neck softly, holding him close, feeling the unbearable need to protect him, to take care of him. And now he had that chance, he had the chance to show Paul that he was not alone in this, that they shouldn't give up, that they had to fight for the right to be together.

He felt himself relax a little, having heard Paul's words and judging by the tone of his voice, he knew undoubtedly that his imprint would keep his promise.

Jacob rubbed his cheek against Paul's shoulder, his hands were sliding slowly up and down Paul's back, relishing the smoothness, relishing the opportunity to finally hold him in his arms. He sighed as he felt how hot Paul's skin was, it was burning with fever under his touch.

Paul raised his head and closed his eyes briefly as he pressed his forehead against his imprint's. Their breaths mingling, their lips inches apart as the tip of Paul's tongue peaked out to moisten his lower lip gingerly. The simple motion inflaming Jacob with desire as his eyes followed the movement hungrily, a low husky moan leaving his throat. He rubbed his nose against Paul's softly, trying to calm down a little, to overcome the raw passion and craving that the other boy was waking inside of him.

That was completely new to Jacob. He had never had such feelings for anybody, such intense need to touch, to kiss, to taste…to possess. He realized that he wanted…no, needed everything that Paul was. Jacob wanted to explore every inch of his body, wanted to make him moan and gasp, wanted to feel that hot skin shiver with ecstasy under his hands.

The images flashing through his mind making him pant softly, his breath uneven and ragged as he closed his eyes in desperate attempt to put himself under control. His hands rested on Paul's slim hips, and suddenly he realized that the boy in his lap wasn't wearing anything but a towel around his waist.

He gasped softly and his eyes snapped open as Paul caressed his cheek and kissed him on the tip of his nose.

"It's a little scary, isn't it?" Paul whispered quietly. "T-the urge to ravish and possess just driving you crazy?"

Jacob just nodded and swallowed hard, his throat suddenly becoming dry and tight.

"It's okay, Jake…I-I feel the same way..."

That was all Paul said before he pressed his lips against Jacob's with timid impatience. Jacob gasped, his grip on his imprint's hips tightening, bringing him closer. Paul whined and for a moment Jacob was afraid of hurting him, Paul felt so small in his arms, delicate…breakable. Jacob thought that if he pressed him too much he could easily crush him. His hands trembled slightly as he forced himself to calm down, his right arm wrapping loosely around Paul's waist as his left came up to cup the other boy's cheek when their lips locked.

Jacob licked his imprint's lower lip slowly and with a tiny moan Paul parted his lips, letting him in. It was slow and soft at first, controlled and gentle. Their tongues meeting shyly, tangling together in affectionate sensual kiss unlike neither of them had experienced before.

It wasn't long before Paul whimpered with keenness, his fingers digging in Jacob's shoulders and his heart racing as the kiss grew more heated, passionate…desperate. They both were panting in each other's mouths now, tongues pushing frantically against each other, ardent hungry moans filling the little quiet room.

The kiss was becoming more intense, almost brutal. It was like they were trying to express all their love, pain and suppressed till now longing and desire in a single kiss.

There was no holding back anymore, no control. Jacob was practically ravishing his imprint's willing mouth with a ravaging force, Paul's needy whimpers and moans encouraging him even more. Having tasted Paul on his tongue he just couldn't get enough, couldn't hold back, couldn't stop. And judging by the sounds the other boy was making and from the enthusiasm with which he was kissing back, Jacob could tell that Paul didn't want him to stop, either.

Neither of them knew how long it lasted, their heads were spinning, their minds dazed from the sensations were losing a measure of time. The only thing forcing them apart for no more than a few seconds was the lack of oxygen. And as soon it was satisfied with a short gasping intake of breath their lips were locking again, desperately, as if the other's mouth held the only thing that made sense in the whole world. Now they were connected on a whole new level. They were pressed so close to each other that it felt like they would merge together, that they would turn into one. Jacob could feel Paul's hot skin pressed against his, Paul's heart thudding against his chest, Paul's scent surrounding him. Their energies entwined, they melted into each other, they merged completely. It felt like they were one whole, one soul in two bodies.

* * *

Eventually, after an hour which felt like no more than a minute for them, they finally found the will to pull away. Paul collapsed on his back on the bed, his chest raising and falling frantically as he was gasping for air. His eyes were dark with slowly cooling passion, lips red, wet and swollen from brutal kisses. He sighed as he pulled Jacob on top of him, never wanting to separate from him again.

"I…I love you, Jake!" He whispered between heavy breaths as Jacob lay down, his elbows on either of Paul's shoulders. He was panting heavily as he rested his forehead against his imprint's and Paul wrapped his arms around his neck. Their bodies were still shaking slightly, covered with a light sheen of sweat.

"I love you, too!" Jacob mumbled softly and smiled as he kissed Paul's forehead, his flushed cheeks, his eyelids, he covered Paul's face with light gentle kisses.

Jacob rolled onto the bed and lay on his back. He pulled Paul closer, pressing him to his side as he closed his eyes and sighed softly. For a month he hadn't felt so calm and peaceful, so content and happy as he did now, holding Paul in his arms.

They lay together in comfortable silence, just enjoying each other's presence as their breathing evened out completely.

Eventually Paul stirred slightly as he pressed himself closer to Jacob, burying his face in his imprint's neck.

"How do you know my name, Jake?"

"I should ask you the same question."

"I asked first!"

Jacob smiled as he fumbled in the pockets of his cut offs and Paul propped himself up on his elbow, his eyes following his imprint's actions curiously.

"I found it on the ground near the border a week ago." Jacob said as he finally pulled the silver medallion out of his pocket and showed it to Paul. "You must have dropped it when you left."

"I thought that I lost it!"

Jacob pulled himself into a sitting position as he helped Paul to put the chain around his neck. Paul smiled lightly as he patted the medallion that hung securely around his neck again, where it belonged.

"Thanks!"

"Always welcome!" Jacob caressed Paul's cheek as he kissed him softly on the lips and they lay down again. Jacob spooned behind Paul, his muscular arm wrapped securely around his imprint's waist.

They talked for a while, Paul explaining how exactly he had learned Jacob's name and who he actually was. Time passed unnoticeably for them as they were in each other's company. Eventually, the emotional and physical exhaustion took over them and they fell asleep, pressed tightly against each other.

Neither Jacob nor Paul had slept so peacefully and soundly, for a whole month, like they did now.

* * *

_**TBC**_


	7. Meet Me Before the Dawn

**Title:** Two Parts Of One Whole

**Author:** Lacrymosa_91

**Fandom:** Twilight

**Pairing:** Jacob/Paul

**Rating:** NC-17 ~ M

**Declaimer:** I do not own any of the recognizable characters, plots or conceptions of Twilight, unfortunately. They belong to Stephenie Meyer.

**A/N1**: Hello people! I am back with a new chapter. I know that it took me too long and I am so sorry for making you wait but you already know the reasons so I won't repeat myself. I also want to thank to all of you who read, review and fave my story. I love you people! That really means a lot to me and I really appreciate it! Thank you!

**A/N2: **I haven't worked with a beta reader for this chapter as well as for none of the previous chapters of my story. So, I ask you to excuse me for the mistakes you'll find.

**A/N3: **Please, take to note that I haven't read the books from the Twilight series, well may be except for the first one. (And I still regret wasting my time). So there are facts from the fandom of which I am not aware. Like Paul's exact age for example and thousands of other things. That's why in my story Paul and Jake are at the same age: 18. Not too young and not too old. So it works perfectly for me. Hope you understand!

I also want to thank to all of you who reviewed the previous chapter. I read your reviews and love them even though I don't have the time to answer to each one of you personally. I will just express my gratitude now.

HUGE THANKS TO**: **lycanus1, twimama77, Allstarzs, GoinnGaGa, Ratts, BlackDiamonds.32.20.54, Navygirl14

* * *

** ~Chapter Seven: Meet me before the dawn~**

* * *

It was that part of the day when the sun was just starting to set. Soft, glowing hues of orange, pink and yellow highlighted the sky and the first stars for the night could be seen through the fluffy, ragged clouds. Sunsets like this were rare in these lands where rain, storms and wind reigned.

Jacob was sitting silently on the ground, his eyes roaming aimlessly over the beautiful view without being able to appreciate its uniqueness. His mind was occupied with something else rather than enjoying the sunset.

He was waiting for the night to come. The night was the time which he anticipated the most because when the sun set and the moon rose he could enter the Quilcene's lands without being seen. At night he could see Paul, could be with his imprint, could hold him close regardless of the tribal rules, restrictions and taboos.

Jacob knew that the problem wasn't that they both were males. There had been imprinting on the same sex before and sooner or later it had been accepted by the people. Unfortunately the real problem had far more deeper and complicated reasons.

For decades Quileutes and Quilcenes had been drowning each other in blood and rage. No one had noticed that the purpose of the packs had changed significantly – from protectors of the people and fighters against the vampires they had turned into secret weapons for the avid for power and influence elders. Now, they were at temporary peace but if a clash occurred the werewolves would be hound against each other like rabid dogs and Jacob's heart was clenching with anxiety at the thought that one day he might be ordered to fight against Paul.

When he had taken the leadership of the pack he had started to think more globally than one eighteen years old young man did. The taken responsibilities and duties had made him more mature and prudent than his coevals, and Jacob had started to think of ways to improve the way his people lived. The idea of achieving peace for Quilcenes and Quileutes had crossed his mind for thousands of times but since he had imprinted on Paul, since he was in love with a person who was supposed to be his enemy, he had understood that the war should be ended for the good of those who lived on either side of The White Fang Ridges. With the time the thought of earning a peaceful existence for both of the tribes had become one of his biggest dreams.

Jacob couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to be with the one he loved openly, to be free to see Paul every day without being scared that they would get caught. He smiled lightly as he remembered how Paul's face would beam and his eyes would light up every time when they met at night in the woods.

Jacob was pulled out of his musings by a warm hand on his shoulder. He just sighed quietly, knowing that he wouldn't be left alone for long. The people for the bonfire they had organized were staring to come and it was getting noisy and crowded as everybody was bringing food and drinks.

"Hey, man!" Jared greeted and made himself comfortable on the soft grass next to his friend and crossed his legs. "Want a beer?"

"Sure." Jacob smiled lightly as he was handed the bottle of ice cold liquid. They stood in comfortable silence for a couple of minutes before Jacob spoke up again."Have fun tonight but take it easy, you know. I don't want you to cause problems!"

"Hey!" Jared exclaimed, pretending to be offended. "I never cause problems!"

"Yeah, like on the last bonfire when Seth almost phased in front of everyone!"

"It's not my fault that the kid can't hold back!" Jared replied and smirked at the mental image of Seth being all red and huffing and puffing like a locomotive while trying his best not to shift in front of all the unsuspecting anything people. "He was red like a tomato!"

"But it's your fault that he got pissed off!" Jacob retorted as he looked at Jared sternly. "You keep teasing and irritating him!"

"Okay, boss!" Jared grinned and shrugged as he took a sip from his beer. "I'll try my best but I can't promise anything…He is just so easy…just begging for it!"

"Jared!"

"Fine…fine!" The young native said and rubbed the back of his neck. "I won't tease him…well not much!" He finished smirking as he stood up and dusted his jeans.

"You are hopeless!" Jacob laughed shortly as he stood up too and looked around. "But…Jared I mean it. Be careful tonight. Don't make me regret my decision of giving you rest from patrols for the evening."

"Okay, Jake!" the boy smiled and shook his head before a thoughtful expression crossed his face. "You sure you don't wanna stay? Tim has a new motor bike and we are gonna try it! We'll have fun!"

"No, I'll take some rest tonight." Jacob replied as he stared at the setting sun again. It was almost dark already and he barely could suppress his eagerness to see his imprint. "But… you guys have fun!"

Jared's brows furrowed, but he quickly managed to cover his disappointment. Since Jacob's outburst a month ago, the things in the pack had become a little awkward. They had been really worried about their friend and leader but for sometime now Jacob had started to return to his old self. He was still a bit distant and silent, but they all could see that the pained frustration in his eyes was gone. The pack never understood the reason for their Alpha's period of distress, as well as none of them knew why he had started to recover. Jared and Seth found it strange that every time they asked Jacob to hang out with them, he would refuse by saying that he is tired or something like that.

"Okay, then." Jared shrugged and ran his hand through his short hair, trying to look nonchalant.

"See you for the morning patrol." Jacob mumbled as he patted the other boy's shoulder and smiled lightly. He put his beer at the nearest table and went to the house to tell the Clearwater siblings that he was leaving.

After saying goodbye he headed towards the woods - his home was on the way to the border, so nobody would suspect anything. Trying hard to keep his pace slow and even Jacob felt his heart flutter with excitement inside his chest at the thought that he would be holding Paul soon. He undressed and phased as soon as he was out of sight and made his way to the Quilcene's lands without bothering to keep it slow anymore. He couldn't wait to be with his imprint again.

* * *

The air was filled with the smell of freshly baked cake and the boys' laughter and voices. Emily smiled to herself as she turned off the oven and turned around, her face lighting up with joy at the scene before her eyes.

Embry was all but jumping around the kitchen table with excitement as Paul and Quil were arm wrestling, their foreheads creased with concentration and determination, their biceps bulging from the effort.

"Come on, Paul!" Embry exclaimed as he pulled a chair and sat as close to his pack brothers as possible, his eyes focused on their entwined hands with such intensity, that Emily was sure that he would have headache later. "I bet twenty bucks that you can beat him down!"

"Make it thirty…and I'll …try harder!" Paul smirked through clenched teeth while Quil just scowled and pushed as hard as he could but without much success.

"You got it!" His friend grinned and pulled his wallet from the pocket of his cut offs, wanting to show that he was serious.

After a low growl and one exceptionally hard push, a dull thud was heard in the little kitchen when Paul slammed Quil's knuckles against the wooden table and Embry all but jumped and squealed triumphantly.

"It's not fair!" Quil protested, and folded his arms over his chest. "Embry, you were distracting me with your girly squeaking! I couldn't focus!"

Paul just chuckled while Embry rolled his eyes and his lips pressed into a thin line.

"I don't squeak!"

"You do! You sound just like a school girl!" Quil smirked and ruffled Embry's hair which only made the other boy even more irritated.

"You owe me thirty bucks, Quil!" Embry suddenly grinned and poked his friend in the chest with his forefinger. "Give it to me!"

"So you can go shopping for a new mini skirt for the bonfire next week?" Quil snickered as he collapsed on the couch and turned on the TV. "You have nice legs, Embry! You should show them more often….I am sure that the guys from the tribe will really appreciate it!"

"Jerk!" Embry yelled and his eyes widened as they landed on Paul who was laughing so hard he could barely breathe. "I thought you were on my side!"

"I just…imagined you… wearing a little pink skirt while crazy, horny men are chasing you!"

"Traitor!" Embry huffed as he hit Paul upside the head. "I am not sharing the money with you!"

"Hey!" Paul exclaimed and rubbed the back of his head. "I was the one who won after all!"

Embry was about to retort when he noticed that Quil was sitting silently and looking him up and down intently.

"What are you staring at, you jerk?"

"Paul, you are right!" Quil said, trying hard to look serious and fight back his laughter. "Pink will fit him perfectly!"

"Yeah?" Paul mumbled as he sat next to his pack brother and stared at the frowning Embry who was barely holding back his anger. "You know what I am thinking?"

"What?"

"I think that…" Paul trailed off as he stood up again and started to go round Embry, his fingers rubbing at his chin as a mischievous smile grazed his lips. "…I think that Embry should use these thirty bucks to buy a pair of white knee high stockings!"

Quil burst into laughter, while Embry roared throatily and pounced at Paul, who barely managed to wriggle out of his stretched arms which were aimed for his neck.

"Come on…you'll look so cute!" Quil grinned and started walking around, swaying his hips and batting his eyelashes, imitating a girl. "You will outstrip all the girls and…" Quil was cut off by a couch cushion hitting him in the head.

"Shut up!" Embry yelled as he tried to catch Paul again but without much success.

"The cake is ready, boys!" Emily announced cheerfully and couldn't help but chuckle when the three boys froze on their places – Embry forgetting about his anger, Quil stopping mid stride and Paul stopping abruptly and turning around when he was just about to leave from the back door in attempt to escape from Embry.

They hurried to the young woman, pushing and poking at each other, trying desperately to reach the table. Emily just smiled as she put the huge plate of neatly cut into slices delicious cake on the table. It was still steaming, filling the air with sweet, mouthwatering flavor.

None of the boys wasted time as they attacked the baked treat with fervent hunger.

Emily just stood silently, watching the boys eat with a bright smile on her face. She flinched slightly with surprise when strong arms wrapped around her waist from behind. Sam pressed her closer to his wide chest and kissed her softly on the cheek.

"I didn't know when you were coming back and the boys were hungry so I baked a cake." Emily whispered softly and rubbed Sam's arms slowly. "I hid a couple of pieces for you in the cupboard."

Sam just nodded, and grinned shortly as he watched how the three boys were practically ravaging Emily's baking. The only sound in the little kitchen was the young natives' munching, their silent exclaims of satisfaction and praises for Emily's talent in cooking, which were rather incoherent because they were uttered with their mouths full.

"He is back, Sam." Emily whispered, her eyes gleaming with joy as her lips curled into a small smile. "Paul is getting better."

"He'll be fine…" The Alpha whispered silently. "…Paul will recover... he just needs time."

Emily nodded and sighed deeply. She felt so happy and calm these weeks. Paul was starting to get better – to talk more, to go out with the pack, to eat and sleep properly. To her great relief his recovery was starting to get visible.

Physically he had almost regained his previous shape but despite that Paul didn't look like he used to. He was still muscular but now his frame was slighter, leaner, slenderer and more delicate, his features were softer and not so stern like they used to be. Paul's appearance was like a constant reminder - a hint for his suffering, a proof for all the anguish and pain he had been through.

The wild, disobedient and violent boy was gone. Paul had become calmer, more prudent and sensible and Emily liked him more this way. She was genuinely happy for him. Even though she was still young she felt the boys like children of her own. Emily loved them, took care of them and worried and suffered for them when they were in pain. And now as she was seeing that Paul was actually recovering, she couldn't help but feel as if a great weight was off her heart.

"Sheesh, that was great!" Quil exclaimed as he licked his fingers one by one, moaning with satisfaction every time.

All that had remained from the cake was the empty plate with a few little leavings, which Embry quickly licked before the others had the chance to take the plate from his hands.

"Emily you are the goddess of cooking!"

"Your mom better not hear that!" The young woman chuckled as she patted Embry on the shoulder softly. She cleaned up the table and put the dirty dishes in the sink.

"It's almost eight o'clock." Sam announced as he sat on the couch and started flicking through the channels randomly. "We can watch the football game after a couple of minutes"

"Eight o'clock!" Paul suddenly gasped and stood up abruptly from his chair. "I got to go!"

"But Paul you came only an hour ago!" Emily exclaimed, a concerned expression crossing her face. "Is something wrong?"

"Yeah, come on, Paul!" Quil said as he sat next to Sam on the couch. "We can watch the game together!"

Paul sighed deeply as he shook his head, his hands fidgeting nervously with the sides of his shorts. He gazed through the window at the already dark woods and ran his fingers through his short, raven black hair as he made his way to where Emily stood.

"I am sorry, Em." He whispered as he kissed the woman on the cheek lightly. "I really have to go!"

"Oh, come on man!" Embry all but whined. "You can't leave right now!"

Paul just shook his head as he inhaled deeply and made his way to the door.

"I am sorry guys!" He whispered apologetically and sighed. "Maybe the next time."

Paul was just leaving when Embry grabbed him by wrist and pulled him back.

"You are always leaving, Paul." His friend whispered, his grip around the other boy's wrist tightening slightly. "Stay with us at least this time! We'll have fun like in the good old times!"

"I am sorry but I really have to…"

"Embry leave him alone!" Sam cut in, his voice soft but brooking no contradictions. "Paul is free to go home whenever he wants."

"But…"

"Embry!" Sam glared at the boy and shook his head slightly.

"Fine…" The young native whispered, disappointment and annoyance clear in his voice. Embry just sighed faintly and dragged himself to the coach. Paul bit at his lip as he opened the door, he felt guilty for leaving his friend since childhood so sulky and crestfallen but he was already late for his meeting with Jacob tonight.

"I am sorry Embry. I promise to stay for the evening tomorrow, but right now I really have to go." Paul whispered softly hoping to cheer up his friend a little. "Bye guys! See you tomorrow!"

And with these words Paul left Sam and Emily's home, closing the door behind his back. He made his way to the dark forest with fast impatient steps, unable to hold back his excitement from the fact that he was going to be with Jacob in a few minutes.

* * *

Paul stopped his running only when he reached a small clearing, surrounded by high and gloomy pine trees. It was far from the village and secluded, and it as one of the places they used for their meetings. They often switched places in order to remain unnoticed and not to get caught. Both Paul and Jacob knew what was the punishment executed for contacting with someone from the opposite tribe.

Paul looked around urgently, his chest heaving from the long and fast running. No matter that he was recovering, phasing into wolf form was still quite exhausting and difficult for him, so he had decided to run. Jacob was nowhere to be seen and the young Quilcene was starting to worry. Paul knew that he was late, but Jacob was coming earlier every time and he was supposed to be here already.

"Jacob!" He called, as he made his way to the huge, white, granite rock in the middle of the clearing. "Jake, you here!"

The full moon was showering the little glade and the trees with its soft silvery light, making the white rock glow lightly in the thick of the dark grass. It was unusually quiet, not a sound could be heard, except for the light rustling of the leaves of the beech trees, moved by the wind.

"Jake, where are you!"

Slowly but surely Paul was staring to panic. The silence and the darkness were driving him crazy. He wasn't able to phase yet and that made him feel weak and unsure. A werewolf wouldn't be scared from anything hiding in the woods, simply because he would be the biggest predator in the forest. But right now, in his condition, while still with tender health and without his ability to shift Paul was just a human, a defenseless boy who was walking in the woods in the middle of the night. What would happen if he met vampires? How was he going to defend himself?

He felt himself shudder when he heard something moving behind his back. Paul tried to turn around but his movements proved to be too slow. He gasped when a muscular arm wrapped around his waist and his mouth was covered urgently by a huge warm hand.

Paul wiggled and twisted in attempt to get free but whoever was holding him was extremely strong. The young native froze completely when his captor pressed him closer against his chest and lifted him slightly up and off the ground, so his tiptoes were barely touching the forest floor.

"Hasn't your father told you that you shouldn't be walking alone in the woods at night!" A silent but firm whisper tickled his ear. "You don't know what you'll meet in the darkness!"

Paul felt his whole body immediately relax as he recognized the voice of his captor. The grip of the hand around his waist tightened slightly as he was pressed even closer to the warm body behind him. This time when his heart sped up and his breath hitched it wasn't from surprise or fear, but from a feeling rather different and far more pleasant. Paul inhaled deeply when the hand covering his mouth disappeared only to curl around his waist a second later.

"Holy shit, Jake!" He managed to utter breathlessly.

"Such a pretty boy like you can easily get into trouble, you know?" Jacob whispered huskily as he nuzzled his imprint's neck, inhaling his scent deeply. "Mmm…and you smell so good! What would you do if the big, bad wolf caught you!"

"I guess that it's a little too late for that!" Paul chuckled shortly, his hands rubbing Jacob's arms softly. He sighed contently, his body immediately responding to his imprint's closeness as Jacob held him tight and pressed flush to his chest.

"You are late." Jacob whispered as he kissed the side of Paul's neck softly and smirked smugly when he felt how the boy in his arms shuddered slightly.

"I am sorry, Jake…I really couldn't …"

"I missed you…" The Quileute mumbled as he finally turned Paul around so they were facing each other. Brown met brown and Paul sighed as he wrapped his arms around his imprint's neck and rubbed the tip of his nose against Jacobs's.

"I missed you too…a lot…"

Jacob smiled as he pressed his lips against his imprint's, and Paul couldn't help the delighted whimper that left his throat as Jacob's tongue invaded his willing mouth almost immediately. The kiss was slow and yearning, their tongues sliding teasingly against each other, their hearts racing wildly. No matter how many times and how often they met it always felt as if they had been separated for months or years. Every moment away from each other was a torture, every second while separated was spent in thoughts about the other.

Jacob's hands were sliding slowly up and down Paul's back, caressing the smooth, heated skin, feeling how his imprint was shaking slightly under his touch. After a few minutes Paul gasped with surprise when Jacob groaned into his mouth and his hands suddenly slid lower, cupping Paul's bottom possessively.

Jacob lifted his imprint up and off the ground and Paul immediately wrapped his legs around his hips, their lips still connected in a passionate kiss. Jacob walked slowly to the granite rock in the middle of the clearing and sat on it, Paul still pressed tightly against his chest.

Eventually Paul broke the kiss only to attack his imprint's neck. Jacob moaned and his grip on Paul's butt tightened, as his hips bucked when his imprint's hot, moist breath ghosted over the smooth skin of his neck. Paul smirked softly and nibbled playfully at the side of Jacob's neck, his hands roaming curiously over his imprint's sculpted chest.

But when Jacob took hold of Paul's chin and titled his head, claiming a kiss Paul pulled away. Jacob felt how his imprint's body stiffened against his before Paul grabbed at his shoulders and looked around frantically.

"Did you hear that?"

"Paul what…"

"Shh…" Paul hissed and covered Jacob's mouth with his hand. "Listen Jake…there is…there is someone there!" He mumbled as he motioned with his head towards the dark woods.

Jacob listened carefully but he didn't hear anything. He was just about to speak up when he did hear a muffled noise that sounded like rustling of bushes and branch braking. He carefully lowered Paul on the ground, but his arms remained tightly wrapped around his imprint's waist.

"Stay here." He mumbled as he kissed Paul's temple softly, his eyes never leaving the dark spot between the trees from where the sound had come from. "I am coming in a few minutes. I just want to check what it is."

"But Jake…" Paul protested, his arms wrapping around Jacob keeping him in place when he tried to move away. "What if…"

"Nothing can happen to me you know that, Paul."

Paul sighed faintly and shook his head. Even though he knew that what Jacob had said was true he couldn't help but worry. Jacob had nothing to be afraid of in the woods at night because there was not a creature which could match his strength or size. But what if it wasn't an animal? What if it was something else? A vampire?

"I'm coming with you!"

"No, you are staying right here!"

"But…"

"You are staying here, Paul!" Jacob retorted, his hands rubbing Paul's back soothingly, his eyes scanning the area for something suspicious. "No "buts", I really mean it. You can't phase and defend yourself so you are staying here until I come back! I just want you to be safe, okay?"

"Okay…" Paul just bit at his lip and nodded reluctantly as he leaned against the white rock and crossed his arms in front of his chest. "But if you don't come back in two minutes I'll start looking for you!"

"Fine!" Jacob gave a slight smile and kissed his imprint on the forehead. "I won't be long, though." He mumbled and rubbed Paul's arms reassuringly.

Paul forced himself to stay still and not to leap after his imprint the moment Jacob let go of him and made his way to the dark woods. He breathed deeply, his eyes following Jacob's every movement intently.

The Quilcene's hands gripped at the rock under him when Jacob disappeared in the darkness between the tall pine trees after giving him a small reassuring smile. At first he tried to count the minutes, because he had meant it when he had said the he gave Jacob two minutes before he went after him. Paul did try to count, but he was so nervous and anxious that he couldn't focus no matter how hard he tried. He didn't know how long he had stayed where Jacob had told him to before he hesitantly stood up and started to walk slowly towards the end of the clearing.

"Jake!"

No response.

"Jacob!"

Paul all but jumped when he heard the sound of snapping branches. He could barely react when a huge, brown deer appeared from between the trees and trotted in less than a meter away from him, almost pushing him on the ground in the process. Still too shocked and surprised Paul nearly yelled when suddenly he was lifted in the air and pressed to a warm, wide chest.

"I think that I told you to stay by the rock!" Jacob growled, trying to sound irritated but without much success. "I guess that you never listen to what you are said to do!" He mumbled as he kissed Paul on the cheek.

"What the fuck, Jake!" Paul snapped shakily, still a bit shocked. "You almost gave me a heart attack! For second time tonight!"

"Oh, come on, Paul!" Jacob grinned as he cradled his imprint slightly in his arms, showering Paul's face with light kisses. "It was just a deer, babe!"

The teasing kisses and playful jokes continued for a couple of minutes until Jacob noticed that Paul's body was slowly going limp in his arms, Paul's smile melting away. Jacob saw how the other boy bit at his bottom lip slightly after a heavy sigh left his throat.

"Paul what's wrong…?"

"I hate it when it happens like this." Paul mumbled as he nuzzled Jacob's neck and wrapped his arms around his wide neck, Jacob still holding him bridal style. "I hate that we have to hide like this!"

Jacob just sighed as he made a few steps closer to the middle of the clearing and sat on the cool, soft grass, Paul sitting in his lap. He brushed his fingers through his imprint's dark silky hair and kissed the top of Paul's head lightly. It was happening every time - the fear, the thought that they could get caught were invading and disturbing their time together. They were growing tired of it, of the hiding, of the secrets and the lies they had to tell in order to avoid being caught.

"We jump at every sound, Jake." Paul whispered as Jacob entwined their fingers together and kissed his knuckles softly. "We hide and lie…we are always scared that somebody may see us!"

"I know…I know babe…" Jacob sighed faintly as he lay on his back, pulling Paul along with him. "But we have no other choice…for now."

They lay together on the cool grass, pressed against each other and staring at the night sky. Neither of them said anything anymore, they just lay silently relishing the chance to be together before they had to separate again.

Paul was just dozing off, pressed against his imprint's warm body, his head resting on Jacob's chest when he heard a loud noise coming from the forest again. He propped himself up on his hand as he stared in the distance, squinting his eyes in attempt to distinguish what was in the darkness.

"It's deer, Paul." Jacob whispered softly as he pulled his imprint against his chest again. "Sometimes they wander about the forest at night." He rubbed Paul's shoulders and smiled lightly as he felt him relax again.

Paul sighed as he gradually calmed down and buried his face in Jacob's neck, inhaling his soothing scent. They had little time left till dawn and he decided to spend it peacefully instead of worrying in vain. Jacob was probably right.

It must have been just a deer.

* * *

Quil Ateara Junior almost fell from the couch, where he had fallen asleep, when he was rudely woken up by a loud thud. When he finally managed to open his eyes and look around himself he saw his father standing by the doorway, his back pressed against the door, his face stern and severe as always. Though, tonight his features were twisted in expression which Quil couldn't quite place.

"Dad?" Quil mumbled, his voice still thick with sleep. "Is something wrong?"

When his father didn't answer Quil just shrugged and rubbed his face, the man was rather cold and reserved most of the time, so the boy didn't consider his behavior as strange. The young native forced himself to stand up from the couch, and made his way to the kitchen to poor himself a glass of water. Quil didn't ask his father where he had been. Quil Ateara Senior had the habit to walk in the woods at night and go about the tribal lands. He said that it helped to calm his nerves when he couldn't sleep.

"Quil!"

"Yeah, Dad?" The boy answered immediately and went to the living room, wanting to see what his father needed.

The man was sitting in his huge armchair, his elbows resting on his knees, his palms pressed together as if in a prayer. Quil Ateara Senior had a thoughtful expression on his face as he inhaled deeply and finally looked at his son.

"Take the truck out of the garage, Quil."

"But Dad, it's four a.m.!" Quil gasped and looked at his father unbelievingly as he sat on the couch again. "Where are we going anyway?

"I said take the truck out of the garage and wait for me outside."

"Dad…"

"We are going to visit John Ahote." The man said sternly as he stood up from his armchair and started pacing around the room, his arms crossed in front of his chest.

"Can't it wait until the morning? We can't go at Paul's home in the middle of the night!"

"No, it can't wait until the morning!" The man retorted as he stopped abruptly and stared at his confused son, who still stood on the couch. "Now go, boy! Don't make me repeat myself!"

Quil just shook his head and grabbed his jacket from the chair by the hearth. He knew better than to retort to his father, furthermore his curiosity was already awakened and he really wanted to know what was so important that it couldn't wait until the morning.

Quil Ateara Senior followed his son's movements intently as the boy took the keys from the truck and made his way to the front the door. The man stood and rubbed his face as he walked to the window and stared at the dark woods.

"Paul…Paul…" He mumbled to himself as he brushed his fingers through his slightly grizzled hair. "You've always been such a disobedient boy!"

The man turned off the lights in the living room and exited the house as he heard the roar of the car engine and saw the light from the headlights in the dark, slightly foggy night.

"What I am going to tell your father now!" Quil Ateara Sr. chuckled silently as he made his way to the truck where his son waited for him. "I can't wait to see John's face…the old fool wouldn't believe me!"

* * *

**REVIEWS AND CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM ARE HIGHLY APPRECIATED!**

**Okay that is for now! But I have a few questions****,**** since I have a little WB when it comes to this fic.**

**1. What do you think about Mpreg? Shall I make Paul pregnant? Or it will get too complicated? I think that I should leave it for later...I mean I can write a sequel where I'll write about Jake and Paul's life after they've established their relationship and the two tribes live peacefully. The Mpreg can take place in a completely new story because their case is too complicated and without a baby.**

**2. What do you think about Embry/Jared? Shall I include it as side pairing? Who should imprint on who? I think that Jared should imprint on Embry but I want to know your opinion anyway. **

**Waiting for your opinion on the new chapter and the questions! Thanks for reading my story!**


	8. A goodbye or a farewell kiss?

**Title:** Two Parts Of One Whole

**Author:** Lacrymosa_91

**Fandom:** Twilight

**Pairing:** Jacob/Paul

**Rating:** NC-17 ~ M

**Declaimer:** I do not own any of the recognizable characters, plots or conceptions of Twilight, unfortunately. They belong to Stephenie Meyer.

**A/N1:** Okay, the new chapter is here. It came out pretty long and I changed and corrected it many times but it still is not exactly what I had in mind. Though, I am tired of rewriting it and I don't have neither the patience nor the time for that. So this is the final result. I hope you will like it though.

* * *

** ~Chapter Eight : A goobye or a farewell kiss?~**

* * *

The sun was peaking bashfully from behind the steep heights of the White Fang Ridges. It was bringing the new day and showering the tops of the trees with soft glow of pink and orange, making the leaves look as if sprinkled with golden dust.

A gust of cold morning wind blew from the east, bringing the cool, damp scent of pine and forest herbs, making the two sleeping figures on the moist grass stir slightly.

Paul shivered as he whimpered sleepily, burring his face in the crook of Jacob's neck. Rubbing the tip his cold nose against the warm skin he smiled unconsciously when the strong, muscular arm that was tightly wrapped around his frame pressed him even closer to the hard body next to him, which emitted comforting heat.

Paul opened his eyes slowly and stretched slightly, moving carefully so not to wake the other boy up. He propped himself up on his elbow, a soft affectionate smile grazing his features when his eyes slid over his imprint's peaceful face.

He brushed the back of his forefinger ever so slightly against Jacob's strong, hard jaw, smiling softly when Jacob moved in his sleep, leaning against the light touch.

Everything had happened so fast, unexpectedly and unpredictably that Paul was still quite confused and anxious about it. He knew that nothing was certain, especially in the situation they were in but one thing he knew for sure – he loved Jacob. He loved him with his whole heart, with his whole being, with every fiber of his body, and he knew that Jacob was the only one to whom he belonged, the one who he loved unconditionally… and the only one to who he was going to give himself to.

Paul realized that before the imprinting he had been living monotonous, almost meaningless existence. He didn't remember his mother, he had lost his brothers without having had the chance to really spend time with them, since they had died when he had been just a kid. He had only his father – a reserved, severe old man, whose pitch black eyes were looking at Paul with something between frustration, broken longing and resignation. Paul knew that his father was seeing him as something like a last resort for the Ahote kin, last hope which to John's disappointment was his youngest, ungovernable and most disobedient child. And that made Paul feel unworthy, it made him feel as if he had done a crime by outliving his brothers, who had been far better and valuable to his father than he would ever be.

As a kid he had been feeling lonely and guilty, he had felt as if his existence and presence had been hurting John Ahote. He had felt as if he was a broken fragment from something else, a faint semblance of someone much more worthy and important who has been lost forever. He had been feeling a dull, burning feeling in his chest whenever John had looked at him, whenever those eyes had been stopping on him they had made him feel unworthy, not good enough, not as good as his brothers had been.

Sometimes when he had been little he had been walking in the woods near the border at night, wanting to follow them – a little boy who had been seeking his death, who had wanted to die because he couldn't stand to see the disappointment and the pained resignation written on his father's face whenever he looked at him; a little boy who wanted to save the frustration of his father from looking at someone who only reminded him of something much more valuable which he had lost.

The only friend he had had was Embry – someone who he got into trouble with, someone with who he could talk about everything that tortured him, someone who had been stopping him every time when he had tried to cross the border, wanting to confront a Quileute, seeking troubles and probably his death.

Later when he had turned into werewolf, when he had joined the pack he had found a family where he didn't feel as if his existence was a mistake. With the pack he felt as part of something bigger, he felt appreciated and equal to the others. They didn't judge him for who he was and didn't compare him to his brothers, they just accepted him for his nature and character. They accepted him as one of them.

And just when he had started to adapt to his surroundings, when he had thought that he had found his place with the pack and could live peacefully Paul had been terribly wrong - he had met Jacob. And since then everything had changed. He had imprinted on the stranger who he had met at the border, and his life had turned upside down for a thousandth time.

Jacob had changed his life but Paul knew that it was for good. When he was with his imprint he felt loved, secure, wanted…he felt complete and content. It felt good to have someone who loved him for who he was, someone who appreciated him and actually cared about him. Jacob treated him as though he was the only thing that mattered in the whole world and Paul felt the same for him.

He realized that Jacob was everything he wanted, needed, yearned and dreamed for. He was Paul's world, his reason to live, the only thing that made his life meaningful and worth living.

He sat carefully and leaned over his imprint, Jacob's arm still wrapped around his waist, keeping him close. Paul smiled softly when he placed a small kiss on Jacob's forehead, then on the tip of his nose, smirking lightly at the cute gesture when Jacob sighed in his sleep and wrinkled his nose slightly.

Paul freed himself from Jacob's grip and straddled his hips carefully, not wanting to wake him up yet, wanting just to watch him sleep for a while. He bit at his lip when his hands traveled shakily down his imprint's sculpted hard chest, his finger tips skimming over defined, bulging under smooth russet skin muscles, trailing Jacob's steel hard abs with silent admiration. Paul closed his eyes, letting himself just savor the feeling of the luscious flesh, his breath catching at his throat at the images flashing through his mind. He imagined himself pinned under that imposing body, held down by those strong sinewy hands, pounded into as those thick thighs flex with each powerful trust, making him scream in ecstasy at the top of his lungs.

Paul sighed quietly at the unexpected turn which his life had taken not long ago. Two months ago he probably would have thought that he was going insane for even thinking such things, let alone wanting them to happen. The old Paul would have broken a guy's nose if he had dared to touch him. Two months ago he had been going out with girls; he had been rather popular among the female population of the tribe…but two months ago he hadn't known Jacob. He hadn't been head over heels in love with him, he hadn't known how much he would long to be taken, possessed and ravished by the perfect, chiseled, steel hard body that lay between his thighs at the moment.

Paul didn't notice that he had spaced out, he didn't notice that he had unconsciously scraped his fingernails down Jacob's chest and he was completely oblivious to the wide open, chocolate brown, filled with silent craving orbs staring at his dreamy features.

Paul shivered slightly when he felt hot breath ghosting over his face and when he finally opened his eyes, he found himself face to face with his imprint. All he managed to do was to gasp faintly in surprise and bite at his lip nervously. Jacob was in sitting position, propping himself on his hands, his palms flat against the grass behind his back. Paul was sitting in his lap and straddling his hips. How had he managed to move without Paul noticing it?

Jacob inhaled shortly and licked his lips in gleeful anticipation. When he had opened his eyes he had been greeted with the most amazing view he had ever seen. Seeing Paul sitting in his lap, feeling his thighs around his hips, looking at these perfect features twisted in a dreamy and strangely erotic expression had made his breathing quicken. The feeling of Paul's denim clothed bottom pressed against his crotch making him become fully awake in a matter of seconds.

Their faces were in mere inches away from one another, their noses almost touching as Paul closed his eyes briefly and then opened them again hesitantly, feeling a light tremor running through his whole body under the intense gaze of his imprint. Jacob's eyes were blazing with raw lust, they were focused on Paul in such sinful, yearning and famished manner that that simple look was making Paul shake and tremble, his breathing shallow and ragged.

Jacob's huge hands slid slowly over his imprint's calves, up his slightly quivering thighs and stopped only when they reached Paul's narrow, delicate hips, squeezing them lightly.

Jacob rubbed the tip of his nose against Paul's jaw line, up his cheek and temple, inhaling his scent deeply – the sweet, intoxicating smell driving him crazy, flooding his senses and body with unbearable, animalistic craving. The dominating wolf inside him was growling at him to take what was his, to claim his imprint there and then. But despite the wild, wanton and possessive nature of the beast inside him Jacob managed to muster a little self-command. He exhaled deeply, forcing himself to take it slow, to control himself in order not to scare Paul. He couldn't just pin the other boy to the ground, tear his clothes off and ravish him senseless… no matter how badly he wanted to.

Shakily Jacob lifted up his hand and brushed the back of his fingers against Paul's cheek, relishing the barely audible whimper which the other boy let out at the simple touch. Sometimes it was rather confusing for Jacob how Paul could provoke such dual and conflicting urges inside of him. Jacob wanted to take him hard, mercilessly, to pound into Paul's heat and make him scream his name in wanton pleasure till he got hoarse… And at the same time he felt the unbearable need to touch him softly, to shower his whole body with feather-like kisses and caresses, to make love to him slowly and softly again, and again, and again till they both go limp from exhaustion.

"Do you have any idea how fucking irresistible you are at the moment!" Jacob whispered, his voice impossibly husky and deep, making Paul shudder.

"I…I thought that you are sleeping…"

Jacob chuckled softly, his hand sliding slowly down Paul's neck, over his slightly heaving with excitement bare chest, the lingering touch making Paul's eyes flutter closed and his breathing become uneven and choppy.

"Who would be able to sleep through your touch?" Jacob whispered with amusement as he nuzzled Paul's neck, feeling how his imprint's heart was racing, his pulse point throbbing wildly.

Jacob nibbled softly on the soft skin of his neck and that made Paul flinch slightly, the tiny movement making them both moan as their bulging crotches rubbed together. They both were hard, almost painfully so. One look, one sound, one touch from Paul – that was all it took for Jacob's shorts to become too crowded and tight to accommodate him.

Paul smiled as he ground down again, pressing himself against the other boy, smirking softly at the look of pure, aching need on Jacob's face. Paul's hands slid up his imprint's heaving chest until they reached his shoulders and his fingers dug into the hard flesh. He squeezed his eyes shut, inhaling deeply when he pressed down again, this time harder, avid to feel more of the same feeling, avid to feel how Jacob's steel hard arousal was pressing against his bottom through their pants.

Jacob groaned throatily, his grip on Paul's hips tightening, bringing him closer as he bucked up harshly. The movement was so jerky that it lifted Paul slightly off the ground. Paul bit at his lip as he thrust his hips against his imprint's and moaned loudly, so loudly that the birds from the nearest trees flied away, scared by the sound.

Jacob inhaled shakily when Paul squeezed his thighs tighter around him and leaned forward, smashing their lips together with desperate hunger. Paul's palms pressed flat against Jacob's heaving, hard abdomen as he parted his lips impatiently, their tongues meeting immediately, swirling feverishly against each other in a passionate, needy kiss.

Paul whimpered ardently as he pushed Jacob to lie down on his back while rocking his hips against his imprint's rapturously, the feeling of the delicious friction between them sending his mind into daze and making his whole body shake with need and feverish desire.

"…Jake…" He barely managed to whine between heavy breaths as Jacob broke the kiss, his lips attaching to his imprint's neck immediately, sucking covetously on the soft, heated skin, making Paul's hips buck against his all the more harder.

Paul's nails dug into the other boy's chest as Jacob's hands slid down the supple curve of his back, trailing the heated, trembling flesh. Paul yelped fervidly when Jacob's fingers dipped under the waistband of his loose jeans, and Jacob groaned against his neck as his hands gripped impatiently at Paul's little, pert, round butt.

"No underwear, babe…?" He rasped huskily, his voice giving away his arousal.

Paul just hummed shakily, biting at his bottom lip as Jacob's hands groped at him with greed and famished keenness, massaging and kneading the luscious soft flesh.

Paul squeezed his eyes shut as he whimpered ardently, his body writhing and twisting in Jacob's arms with rapture and need. But after a couple of minutes Paul suddenly pulled away slightly. He let out a shuddering breath as he straightened up, using Jacob's chest for support and looked at his imprint's face with nervous anticipation.

"Paul…what…?"

The young Quilcene closed his eyes briefly and inhaled shakily through his teeth. Paul new exactly what he wanted…needed… had been dying for, for so long. The wet dreams about Jacob had been torturing him every single night for almost two months now, filling his whole being with craving and desperate carnal longing which he couldn't find relief for…longing which only Jacob could satisfy.

"I-I want you inside me, Jake." He whispered quietly, a low moan leaving his lips when Jacob's grip on his butt tightened, bringing him closer on impulse. "I want to feel you inside me…I want you to make me yours!"

All Jacob could do was to groan breathlessly, Paul's words sinking in his mind, making that wild, dominant beast inside him howl in excitement and gleeful anticipation. He could feel his painfully throbbing erection pulse under Paul, raging to be freed from the confines of his shorts.

Jacob growled as he pulled his imprint down for a gluttony filled, hungry kiss. Paul could only gasp with surprise when Jacob wrapped his arms around his shaking frame as he rolled them over and lay on top of him, between his parted legs. Paul's arms found his imprint's wide neck and wrapped around it tightly, bringing him closer, pressing himself against him.

Jacob pulled away from the other boy's lips as his mouth moved lower, over Paul's jaw line, neck and collar bone, nibbling softly and sucking onto the exposed skin. Jacob tried hard to keep himself under control, his kisses soft and slow as he was forcing himself to cool down, to push down the possessive, ravenous predator that screamed at him to finally claim Paul, to take him, to mark him as his.

But Jacob couldn't do this.

Not now. Not here. Not like this.

Paul deserved something better, something more special and becoming. And taking his virginity here, in the middle of nowhere, on the ground, among mud and dirt wasn't Jacob's notion about their first time together – maybe it was his inner wolf's… but Jacob's reasonable part had something else in mind.

No matter how bad he wanted to be inside of Paul right now, no matter how hard was for him to hold back and muster the will to pull away Jacob was determined to suppress his craving for a little longer, for a moment when they would be in more proper surroundings or at least when they had a decent bed.

He nuzzled Paul's neck, his hands sliding lazily up and down his imprint's thighs as he breathed deeply, trying desperately to calm down, Paul's maddening, inviting scent doing little to help him.

_We can smell his need! …We can feel it!…He wants us too…to claim him…to take him…to make him scream and writhe in ecstasy! _

Jacob bit at his bottom lip harshly and squeezed his eyes shut – the raspy, demanding voice echoing in his mind, making his head spin slightly.

Having sensed the change of mood Paul sighed as he kissed the top of Jacob's head softly, his fingers burring in the other boy's hair, massaging his scalp lightly.

"Jake?" He mumbled hesitantly and inhaled deeply when he felt Jacob's whole body tense against his.

Jacob just groaned against his imprint's neck as he sat on his heels and pulled Paul up with him, making him sit in his lap and wrap his legs around his hips. He sighed brokenly as his hands stroked Paul's back in slow even strokes. Jacob knew that this wasn't going to be easy and he just hoped that he would manage to muster the will to hold back and not to ravish the supple, tempting figure currently held in his embrace.

"Jacob…you are starting to scare me…" Paul whispered quietly as Jacob pressed him closer and kissed him on the cheek, his breath slightly heavy and uneven. "What's wrong?"

"We can't do this, Paul…"

_Don't deny us what is rightfully ours!_

"What do you mean?"

"You…I just…we can't…not now."

_We've waited too long…we should have marked him as ours the moment we saw him!_

"Oh, come on…" Paul cooed as he wiggled playfully in Jacob's lap, intentionally pressing his bottom against his imprint's straining erection, the simple movement eliciting a tortured growl from Jacob's throat.

Paul chuckled smugly when he nibbled and sucked on Jacob's earlobe and that made Jacob inhale sharply, his grip around the boy in his arms tightening. Jacob sighed faintly as he felt his already shaken self-control slowly slipping through his fingers. His jaw clenched so hard that it almost cramped as a light shiver ran through his whole body - Paul's every movement or gesture luring him, driving him crazy, coaxing the Alpha male inside him, making him roar with impatient, violent ravenousness.

_We will take him….he wants it too….he is only ours and no one else's!_

"I need you, Jake…" Paul whispered as his tongue slid from Jacob's ear, down his jaw and neck, leaving a light trail of saliva over the heated skin. "I need you so bad that it hurts…"

"P-Paul don't… "

_Our Paul…our mate…OURS!_

"You are in my dreams every single night … I want it to be real this time…to be with you without being scared that I'll wake up…" Paul whimpered ardently, as he rocked his hips against his imprint's, his impatience to finally be with Jacob taking the best of him.

"God, Paul you are going to kill me…!"

"…Just as much as you are killing me…!"

Paul's hands slid slowly down Jacob's bare, sculpted heaving chest as he sucked on his neck softly, making Jacob's breath hitch at his throat.

"Babe…stop …"

_He won't! He is begging for it…he wants us…he wants us to claim him…_

Paul didn't stop and he didn't have the intention to do so, he needed Jacob, wanted him… had been dying to be with him. His hands found the button of Jacob's pants, but before he could do anything, huge hands grabbed at his wrists and halted his movements.

"Paul, I said no and I mean it!" Jacob growled more to the grave, deep voice inside his head than to his imprint. He felt how Paul flinched from his harsh tone.

Slowly but surely the voice whispering in his head started getting distant...and more silent with every passing second… until it faded in the darkness of his mind…crawling into the confines of its den…but its mighty, animalistic presence was still lingering in the silence.

Jacob shook his head harshly, trying to clear his mind a little, relieved that he had managed to push the Alpha spirit down this time. But when he looked at Paul, he immediately regretted his actions, his heart sinking the same moment when his imprint lifted his head and their eyes met.

The look of pure hurt and frustration on Paul's face astounded and affected him to the core. Before Jacob could stop him Paul pulled away from him and straightened up without saying a single word. He made a few steps backwards, his shoulders sagged, his eyes shining with held back tears, focused on Jacob with wounded disappointment and pain. And that look, the way those sad brown eyes were looking at him made Jacob's heart clench, it felt as if someone had stabbed him right in the chest with an ice cold blade.

Paul bit at his lip and inhaled deeply as if reading himself to say something but then he just shook his head and turned around, making his way to the woods.

"Paul, wait!" Jacob jumped to his feet and ran after his imprint. He couldn't believe how stupid he had acted. He could only imagine what kind of thoughts were running through Paul's mind right now.

He managed to reach Paul with a few wide, fast strides and grab at his wrist before he had disappeared among the trees. Paul struggled and fought against his grasp but they both knew that it was useless.

"Take your hands off of me!" Paul roared through clenched teeth, his eyes blazing with anger and hurt. "Don't touch me if I am so disgusting for you!"

Jacob sighed brokenly as he shook his head, an expression of guilt, shame and pain of seeing his imprint hurt crossing his face. He tried to pull Paul closer, to sooth him, to explain but the other boy was too upset and angry to calm down. He was pushing Jacob away every time he tried to close the distance between them.

"Paul, I am sorry…just let me explain…"

"I don't need explanations, Jacob!" Paul snapped bitterly and brushed his slightly shaking fingers through his hair. "I got you! I am not as retarded as you may think!"

"Look babe…I just…"

"You don't want me…!" Paul barely whispered, his voice suddenly becoming small and silent. "Why didn't you just tell me…Why didn't you tell me before…I-I had made a fool of myself!"

Jacob inhaled shakily as he rubbed Paul's wrist with his thumb lightly.

Paul thought that he didn't want him. That was the most absurd thing he had ever heard of. Oh, he wanted him…so bad that he was barely holding himself back right now…and that was what bothered him. What if the problem was that he wanted him too much? What if he was a little scared of that wild, animalistic part of his subconscious that demanded of him to claim Paul there and then, to take him forcefully and mercilessly.

"Just calm down and listen to me…you need to understand that…"

"I don't want to listen to your bullshits!" Paul whispered harshly as he struggled against the other boy's grasp and Jacob found himself slightly staggering. He suddenly smiled slightly, a light wave of relief and joy washing over him as he realized that Paul had become stronger recently, he wasn't skinny and pale anymore. Jacob noticed that Paul had almost regained his healthy shape and athletic, ripped figure that he had seen for the first time, by the border two long months ago.

"What are you laughing at!" Paul spat as his eyes widened with irritation and hurt when he stared at Jacob's face. "Am I funny now, huh?

Jacob just shook his head before he grabbed the other boy by the shoulders, the fast movement catching Paul off guard, leaving him completely unable to react and fight against it.

Jacob pressed him closer against his chest and Paul growled lowly as he wiggled desperately, trying to twist out of his vice like grip. No matter that Paul had recovered Jacob was still taller, stronger, more solidly built than him and it didn't cost him many efforts to hold him in place despite the stubborn attempts of the Quilcene to get free.

"Let me go!"

"Not before you've listened to what I have to tell you!"

"You just don't want me, Jacob…it's plain and simple! There's no need to rub it in!"

"It's not that, Paul!"

"Then what is it?" Paul roared hoarsely, his chest heaving in annoyance and anxiety. If he didn't know that Paul was unable to phase Jacob would think that the boy was about to shift in his arms.

"I want you babe…I just can't…."

"You can't what?" Paul growled brokenly, tears threatening to fall. "What stops you? Why you don't want to be with me! Why, Jacob! Why! "

"Because, you deserve something better than a quick fuck in the mud!" Jacob blurted out, his forehead scrunching with frustration. "Because I don't want our first time together to be just one animalistic screwing on the ground, Paul!"

"Jake…" Paul's eyes widened, his mouth falling slightly open as his struggling and twisting against his imprint finally came to a halt.

"Because …Shit!…my inner wolf is too ravenous, brutish and dominant sometimes and it fucking scares me! It's creepy…it's creepy to feel that animalistic, raw instinct to ravish!"

Paul stood frozen in his arms as Jacob pressed his forehead against his and inhaled deeply. His hands cupped his imprint's face gently, and Jacob breathed out a sigh of relief when Paul leaned against him and rubbed the tip of his nose against his softly in a wolf like manner.

"I-I just don't want to hurt you, babe." Jacob whispered silently, his thumbs rubbing Paul's cheeks. "Sometimes…when I am around you I feel…I feel like I am losing control, my will crumbles and …damn it Paul, I'd rather have you hating me for pushing you away instead of causing you any pain!"

Paul just sighed as he bit at his lip and buried his face in the crook of Jacob's neck, nuzzling the soft, heated skin. Jacob's arms wrapped around his waist tightly, keeping him close as they just stood pressed against each other, neither of them uttering a single word.

Memories from old conversations and events surfaced in his mind and Paul mentally cursed himself for being so insensible and demanding. That kind of overwhelming craving and the inner wolf's extraordinarily possessive nature were innate for the Alphas who imprinted. An Alpha imprint's carnal instinct was stronger, excruciating, more demanding and overpowering than that of any other imprint.

The Alpha spirits were extremely dominating, powerful, and awfully ravenous when it came to the object of their imprint. He had seen Sam going through similar difficulties with Emily at the beginning of their relationship. Paul remembered how the whole pack had been at the woods during the first weeks of Sam's imprinting. They all had tried to help their Alpha, being by his side when he had felt too confused and uncertain in his self-control to be near Emily, when he had been scared that he might lose it and hurt her. Sam had described it as feral, overpowering urge to possess and take that clouded any reasoning and inhibitions. And it had cost him immense efforts and will power to get used to it, to control it and tame the instinct… to live with it.

Paul snuggled closer against his imprint's chest - he knew that he should be at least a little scared and frightened, but he wasn't. He trusted Jacob completely and unconditionally and he knew that, like Jacob had said it in his own words, he was never going to hurt him in any way.

"I am sorry, Jake…" He mumbled silently, a wave of guilt and shame washing over him at the thought about what he had put Jacob through. "Please…forgive me…"

"What do you mean… you are sorry? For what?"

"For acting like an ass!"

Jacob just smiled softly as he kissed his imprint on the forehead and nuzzled his hair. His hands slowly slid up Paul's back until they reached his shoulders and rested on them lightly.

"You are not an ass, babe…"

"Yeah, like I didn't nag and torture you and…"

Paul was cut off by warm, full lips pressing against his and before he could even thought about it his whole body relaxed in Jacob's arms as he parted his lips, obediently granting Jacob access. It wasn't like any of the kisses they'd had so far – it wasn't urgent, famished or desperate…it was soft and slow, full of love, affection and longing. And when they finally pulled away they both were panting slightly.

"I love you…I love you so much that sometimes it feels too much…I feel as if my heart will burst…" Paul whimpered against his imprint's lips, his eyes still closed, his breathing uneven and labored as his whole body trembled in Jacob's arms.

And Jacob kissed him again, trying to pour all his love in that single kiss, trying to show Paul how much he meant to him, his feelings impossible to be expressed through simple words. Paul gasped faintly into the other boy's mouth as he was lifted up and off the ground, his legs wrapping around Jacob's waist on instinct.

The sun crept through the gaps between the thick branches of the trees, falling over their entwined figures, making Jacob growl in disappointment as a few sun rays slid over his face. Neither of them had noticed how late in the morning it was.

"I got to take you home…" he whispered, voice gruff and laced with frustration.

"No…please…"

Jacob's lips moved over Paul's jaw line as he kissed his way down his throat, Paul's grip around his waist and neck tightening, refusing to let go of him.

"You had to be at home already…." Jacob whispered as he rubbed the other boy's back soothingly. It was always hard for them to separate in the morning, to go in different directions. "…You are supposed to be showered, in clean clothes and in bed right now."

"Jake, please…just a few more minutes..." Paul whimpered against his neck, his voice small and begging, his eyes filling with tears at the thought that he would have to be parted from his imprint again.

Jacob didn't try to make Paul pull away, he didn't try to lower him on the ground, simply because he didn't want to let go of him either. He started walking towards Paul's home instead, carrying him carefully - his legs moving while his mind and heart screamed at him to walk in the opposite direction or to stay here, in the woods, forever holding Paul, feeling the warmth of his body against his…without being forced to separate from him never again.

His pace was slow, but stable, Paul's legs and arms tightening around him, squeezing him harder with every single step, trying to melt into him, refusing to let go of him. Jacob sighed brokenly as he kissed his imprint's shoulder softly and Paul cringed in his arms, a silent sob escaping his throat.

Jacob bit at his lip, his heart clenching inside his chest as he felt hot liquid dripping down on his shoulder, right where his imprint's head rested - Paul was crying.

He just kissed the top of his head softly, not saying anything…words couldn't bring comfort to any of them, they were unable to sooth their pain.

After few minutes of walking, which passed too quickly for both of them, Jacob stopped and looked around – they were in no more than fifty meters away from Paul's home and going any nearer would be risky.

Jacob felt his breath catch with shared anguish as he tried to lower Paul on the ground but the boy just clung to him tighter, his frame shaking with choked sobs.

"Don't leave me…don't leave here with_ him_…" Paul whispered, his voice shaky and slightly hoarse. "Please Jake, don't leave me…I wanna stay with you!"

"I'll take you from here, babe…I swear!" He said soothingly, his lips brushing against Paul's cheeks, kissing away the salty, hot tears. "I'll find a way…I'll take you with me Paul…we just have to wait a little longer!"

Jacob rocked Paul in his arms gently while humming in his ear as if he was a little child. He was trying to sooth his imprint's pain, barely fighting with his own. Gradually Paul calmed down, Jacob felt him breathe deeply and slowly as his crying eventually came to a halt and he fell silent in his arms, his tight grip around Jacob relaxing slightly.

After a while Paul let out a heavy sigh as he looked back, over his shoulder, towards the direction of his home. He didn't want to go there, he didn't want to stay in that huge, empty, gloomy house with his father. He didn't want to be alone at night, to wake up without Jacob by his side.

But Jacob was right – they had to wait…they had no other choice for now. Paul closed his eyes briefly and exhaled heavily through his nose. What they had now was better than nothing, at least they could see each from time to time and Paul was thankful for these little moments…no matter how short and rare they were.

This time when Jacob tried to lower him on the ground he didn't fight it. Paul let go of him rather reluctantly and made a few hesitant steps back. He pulled away from Jacob slowly as if checking if he could stand the loss, as if checking if his legs wouldn't give out without Jacob being there to hold him. They stood silent for a minute or two, just looking at each other's eyes.

It was always heartbreaking for them to see each other in pain, to separate after their short- lived happiness. And it was killing Jacob every time that he had to leave Paul here, with this severe cold man who was unable to appreciate his son, to see what he had.

"Won't I get a goodbye kiss?" Jacob whispered softly wanting to lighten the mood, and a little smile appeared on his lips when Paul nodded and leaped towards him immediately.

Jacob caught him mid way, hugging him tightly and pressing him to his chest.

"But on one condition…" Paul whispered as he rubbed his cheek against Jacob's, trying hard to look on the bright side, trying to think about their next meeting. They hadn't let go of each other yet and he was already eager to be with Jacob again. "Promise me that it is just a goodbye and not a farewell kiss!"

"I promise!" Jacob chuckled softly as he kissed his imprint on the forehead. "You know that I will be waiting for you in the same place, at the same time on Sunday. Of course that it's just a goodbye kiss, Paul!"

Unfortunately, Jacob could never guess how terribly ironical his statement was.

They kissed softly, Paul pressing himself closer to his imprint, his tongue sliding and twisting against Jacob's slowly and sensually. And when they finally managed to muster the will to pull away from each other, they both were shaking slightly and gasping for air.

"B-Bye, Jake…"

"Bye…" Was all Jacob could utter when Paul eventually pulled away from him. He barely managed to suppress the urge to pull him back and press him to himself when Paul's fingers slipped out from between his, as the other boy made a few, small, reluctant steps backwards.

Paul sighed heavily as he finally turned his back to his imprint and forced himself to walk to his home even though his legs were quivering lightly, itching to take him in the opposite direction. Jacob watched him intently until he was out of sight and then rubbed his face, letting out a ragged, shaky breath.

There were three days till Sunday…three days without Paul.

Three days without each other… which were going to be like eternity for both of them.

* * *

Paul walked slowly to his home, the cool, morning wind soothing his slightly stinging eyes, erasing any trails from tears from his face. He vaguely reminded himself that he had to take a hot, thorough shower and change in other clothes like Jacob had told him. His father couldn't sense the difference but the pack could smell Jacob's scent on him. They could smell and distinguish the scent of another wolf…the scent of an Alpha male, and as much as Paul wanted to keep and feel Jacob's smell on himself for a little longer, he knew that he couldn't take that risk.

He was late and he knew it. Paul just hoped that he could sneak into his room through the window and get in bed before his father had come to call him downstairs for breakfast.

The nearer he got to the house the more difficult it was getting for him to keep going. He didn't know why but he felt strange - his body tensing and flustering, his inner wolf whimpering with alarm inside his head, begging him to turn around and run away…to run till he got to Jacob again…till he found himself in Jacob's secure embrace.

Paul exhaled heavily and shook his head slightly, trying to clear his mind from the obsessive feeling that something was wrong. He stopped at the edge of the forest hesitantly and stared at the building which was supposed to be his home – a large, wooden, two storey house, with hard-edged windows and solid verandah stood before him.

This gloomy, dark and grim house which once had echoed with laughter and happy voices, which once had been full with life and warmth now frightened him. It was creepy with its emptiness…with the deadly silence at night when he lay alone in his bed, staring into the darkness…feeling alone, abandoned and hollow from the inside…feeling as if he was buried alive, it had felt as if the house was vault... vault for his brothers and mother's spirits…vault for his hopes and avid for life soul which was choked and crushed by his father's severity, frigidness and wounded frustration.

Paul swallowed thickly, forcing himself to walk to the house, to get inside as carefully as possible without being seen. What caught his attention and made him stop mid stride were the few cars and trucks parked a little aside from the building. He recognized Quil's father's truck and an old, rust-eaten mini van which belonged to one of the members of the council.

What were they doing here so early in the morning? What was so important that the elders couldn't have their meeting in more proper time? What was wrong? Was it possible that they knew about…

Paul walked quickly to the north part of the house and stopped under the big, old, beech tree which was right under the window of his room. He huffed in annoyance at his own paranoia and useless worrying. Of course they didn't know…he and Jacob had been cautious enough… or so he hoped.

He climbed up the tree skillfully and carefully sneaked inside through the window which he had left open the previous day. But the moment he entered inside and made a few steps in the dark he was stopped as something large, hard and solid blocked his way.

Before he could wonder what was going on the lights were on and when Paul blinked a few times and finally managed to focus his vision, he found himself gasping sharply.

Before him, blocking his way stood Sean Awan. The guy was at least with a head taller than Paul, his shoulders and chest as wide as a two-winged wardrobe. His face was stern and scrunched in a grimace of stupid satisfaction as he stared down at Paul and smiled smugly.

Sean was the oldest son of Peter Awan – one of the elders who had succeeded his membership in the council from his father.

Sean was twenty six - haughty, insolent slacker who had the intelligence of six year old kid and, which was extremely unfortunate for those around him, the strength of a grizzly bear. Because of his physique everybody had been expecting him to phase and join the pack since he had turned seventeen, but to his father's great disappointment Sean was still human, inhumanly strong but still not a werewolf. But that fact had never seemed to discourage him. The pigheaded loafer still bragged about how as soon as he shifted he was going to challenge Sam to fight him for the leadership of the pack.

Paul's hands clenched into tight fists as he inhaled deeply through his nose. He had had clashes with Awan before and he had put him on his place. But now it was different, he wasn't as strong as he used to be. Paul wasn't sure if he could defeat him this time, and erase the stupid smug smile from his ugly, square face.

"What the fuck are you doing in my room!"

Sean just laughed shortly, the sound gruff and throaty, as he made a step forward which made Paul unconsciously step back.

"You are in so much trouble right now, pretty boy!" The two – winged wardrobe rumbled and shook his large head in fake concern. "You just couldn't be a good, little, doggie and do what you were said, right?"

"Who let you in?"

Something was wrong, Paul could feel it in his bones. Sean and his little gang of burly buddies were something like the council's boys for the dirty work, doing the things that the pack had claimed as discreditable, doing the things that the pack would never do.

Had his father let Sean in? Why?

"Was it good?" Sean rasped priggishly as he leaned over Paul, looming over him. "Did you let that mutt fuck you doggie style like the little bitch you are!" He smiled with self satisfaction at the look of utter shock on Paul's face. Sean snickered as he leaned down and forward until his eagle nose was almost touching Paul's.

"Did you whine like a wanton hussy!"

And Paul lost it. A low growl tore from his throat as he leaped towards the larger man and the smug smile that was plastered on Sean's face disappeared. Paul punched him in the face with all the force he got. His fist collided with the other the man's square jaw made Sean reel backwards and fall on the floor with a loud thud.

But Paul wasn't done yet. He jumped over Sean and hit him again. His anger taking over him, making his vision go blurred and his breathing turn into raspy pants, as he attacked the man with rage that made his whole body heat up. Paul knew that feeling. It had been long ago since his muscles had itched and burned with the urge to phase but he was never going to forget that sensation. Though he couldn't phase...the change was still too exhausting, tiring and painful...it was still difficult for him to shift.

And then everything happened too fast – one minute he was over Sean, his knuckles burning as he punched him again and then two pairs of strong hands pulled him up and off of the shocked and beaten figure jerking on the floor.

Paul fought against the tight grip, trying to get free but Sean's buddies twisted his arms behind his back and held him firmly in place no matter how hard he struggled against them.

And then he found himself inhaling deeply when Sean straightened up sluggishly and shook his head before spitting mucus and blood on the polished wooden floor. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and walked to Paul and the other two large men who held him.

"Yoush shoulsdn't h-have dhone this, bitchsh!" Sean slurred before he gave Paul a bloody, pretty toothless, dull smile, swung his gigantic hand back and hit him right in the face. Paul staggered as a groan of pain spilled from his lips. He would have fallen on the floor if they hadn't been holding him tight and upright.

His head was throbbing and spinning and he shook it harshly, trying to clear his vision. And when he finally opened his eyes he saw his father and Quil Ateara Sr. standing by Sean.

John Ahote's face was blank, pale and expressionless as their eyes met and Paul found his breath hitching at the intense coldness, frustration and disdain that these pitch black eyes were expressing.

Sean grabbed Paul by the throat and straightened him up a little as he swung his free hand back again. But he didn't hit him immediately, instead he turned his head to the side and looked at Quil Ateara Sr. for a short moment, as if asking for permission.

The last thing Paul saw was how his father shook his head, turned around and exited the room without looking back. Quil Ateara Sr. gave Sean a short and curt nod as he crossed his arms over his chest.

And then the arms around Paul tightened when Sean grinned shortly and punched him in the jaw so hard that this time Paul's legs gave out and he collapsed on the floor as his captors finally let go of him.

The last thing he heard was their raspy, loud laughter and then everything went black.

* * *

**_TBC_**


	9. Chained

**Title:** Two Parts Of One Whole

**Author:** Lacrymosa_91

**Fandom:** Twilight

**Pairing:** Jacob/Paul

**Rating:** NC-17 ~ M

**Declaimer:** I do not own any of the recognizable characters, plots or conceptions of Twilight, unfortunately. They belong to Stephenie Meyer.

**A/N1: **Okay here is chapter 9. I know you wanted to see what was going to happen to Paul so I tried to write it as fast as possible...hope the speed won't be at the expense of the quality, though. So, this chapter was a bit weird to write but I finally managed to finish it.

I bet that none of you saw that one coming: Adding the concept of the bad pack. They are going be the biggest enemies of our dear wolf boys.

This chapter was firstly intended a bit more differently but the events I wanted to include were going to make it extremely long, so I decided to split it in two parts. I guess that the current chapter will bring up a lot of questions to which I'll try to give the answers in the next one. For example:

What does the council and, more specifically Quil's father, want from Paul? Why they want his blood?

Why John Ahote despises his own child so much that he is ready to leave Paul in Quil Sr. hands?

What the pack will do? Embry will be sent with a mission to the Quileutes and, more precisely, he will be send to find and talk with Jake. Will he get to Jake or Leah, Jared and Seth will try to kill him considering him as enemy?

Will Jake finally find out what's going on with Paul?

**A/N2:** I thought everything over very carefully and finally took decision about the questions which I asked you at the end of one of the previous chapters.

**First:** Jared will imprint on Embry but I am planning to put a little twist in the things which will be surprise. I am going make the things between these two a bit more light, funny and humorous because this story is really saturated with angst and pain and needs something to lighten the mood. I can't wait to write about them...it will be fun.

**Second:** I thought, and thought, and thought and as much as I don't want to disappoint the M-preg lovers...I decided to postpone it. I am not going to add M-preg in this fic but...I am definitely going to add it in my next one.

Yeah, I am going to write M-preg in the sequel of "Two Parts Of One Whole" and I already have ideas about the plot. What would you think if I told you that I am planning a love triangle for my next fic? I'll add a new sexy wolf and I already picked the guy who will represent him.

Would you like a new, cocky, hot wolf guy and overprotective, jealous and possessive Jake? And a cute pregnant Paul between them for whose love they will fight? Add a little vampires and cruel intentions and you have the recipe for the sequel of "Two Parts Of One Whole"

**A/N3:** Really special thanks, huggles and kisses to all of you who reviewed the previous TO: lil bua , KiTkAtIsLoVeLy14 , twimama77 , JessieMundaiFan , Navygirl14 , DylanClark , Ratts, Impronta , JEEDAi6189 , Nakole82 , Bruised23, If-I-Were-A-Wolf, hadronc.

THANK YOU FOR THE SUPPORT PEOPLE! WITHOUT YOU I WOULDN'T CONTINUE WRITING THIS!

* * *

**~Chapter Nine : Chained~**

* * *

Paul came round to a stinging, burning feeling in his forearm. His head was spinning, throbbing and pounding painfully and he groaned faintly as he weakly tried to pull his hand away. It was useless. The grip on his wrist tightened, keeping him firmly still as if he even had the strength to move away.

He inhaled deeply, forcing himself to open his eyes, even though his eyelids felt awfully heavy, and when he actually did his whole body stiffened in shock and anxiety.

His eyes slowly slid down his stretched out arm until they reached the reason for the unpleasant burning sensation – a needle. There was a needle stuck into his arm and a huge syringe, draining blood from his vein slowly. He tried to pull away again and the result was that someone growled lowly and lifted him from the bed, where he was lying, with such ease as if he weighted nothing. Steel hard arms wrapped around his frame and squeezed him tightly, making him whimper in pain and gasp for breath as he was forced into sitting position. His whole body felt heavy, sluggish and so languid that his bones felt like jelly.

"Good morning, sunshine…" A throaty, raspy voice echoed in his ear and Paul found himself flinching from the sound, the tiny movement driving the needle deeper into his flesh, as he recognized the odious, harsh timber.

Sean Awan.

Paul groaned, wiggling and twisting weakly, trying to get free but Sean tightened his grip around him and pressed him to his chest, halting his useless resistance in a matter of seconds. All Sean had to do was just to squeeze him tightly and Paul's whole body was going limp, making the boy feel as if he was going to black out in any second. How much blood had they drained from him?

"Don't move, sweetheart…" Sean cooed in his ear, rubbing his eagle nose against Paul's temple, inhaling noisily his scent. His closeness made Paul's body cringe with disgust and anxiety, his insides twisting in repulsion. "You don't want it to hurt even more, right? …Let them do their job and stay still or… I'll have to make you."

Paul whimpered faintly and swallowed thickly. He felt nauseous, weak and faint and the fact that he was staring at the needle stuck into his forearm wasn't helping much.

"Okay that's enough for now." The gray - haired, clad in faded green shirt man, who held his wrist said, as he pulled the needle out. He lifted the syringe, examining the dark fluid carefully. A few blood drops dripped down Paul's forearm and the man sighed in discontent as he wiped them off with moist cotton wool.

"That's not good boy, that's not good…" He trailed off as he cleaned up the bloody wipes and carefully put the full syringe in a little plastic box, as if it was something extremely important and precious. "The kid is healing too slowly, Quil…Has he been ill, recently?"

Paul found himself inhaling deeply when Quil's father came into view and sat at the edge of the bed, looking at him with something between curiosity and amusement. That's when he actually let himself look around. They weren't at his home anymore.

The room was so big that it reminded him of a ball room with its high ceiling and wooden floors. But it was obvious that it had lost its vanity and magnificence a long time ago, though. The heavy smell of rotting wood, mould and fuggy air made it almost difficult to breathe.

It was almost dark, the only light coming from little gas lamps, put here and there on the floor or on tables, pushed against the walls. The heavy, solid shutters of the huge, high windows at the south side of the ball room were pulled down. They were blocking the light, stopping it from creeping in and making it impossible to look through the windows and outside.

The next thing he noticed was his clothing – they had showered and clad him in a pair of black, faded but clean sweat pants and a white vest. Paul vaguely wondered how long he had been unconscious, and how hard had that bullhead hit him to make him sleep through being showered and moved to a place which he was seeing for the first time in his life.

"W-where am I?" Paul whispered faintly as he shook his head slightly, forcing himself to stay conscious, even though that task was proving to be quite difficult for his exhausted and limp body. "What i-is this p-place?"

Quil Ateara Sr. let out a faint sigh as he reached out and took hold of Paul's hand, ignoring the boy's questions completely, as if he hadn't made even a sound. He lifted it up and intently examined the little penetration holes from the needle. Quil Sr. rubbed his thumb harshly over the little marks and Paul flinched, a choked whimper spilling from his lips as Sean squeezed him tighter, preventing him from moving any further.

"This is such a pity…" The old man whispered, his eyes still focused on the little holes, which had reopened, now leaking slightly with tiny beads of blood. "Look what you've done to yourself boy…you used to be so strong, fierce, energetic…and now – so breakable and fragile …all Sean has to do is to clutch at you a little harder and he will snap you in half."

Paul bit at his lip and pulled his hand from the older man's grasp harshly, which made Quil Sr. smirk with amusement. Paul didn't like the sound, it sent cold shivers down his spine and he found his chest clenching in a weird, almost obnoxious way. There was something warped, evil and twisted in the old man's grayish eyes, and Paul found himself averting his gaze, not being able to stand the grim twinkle in these light, cold orbs.

"That's for you, Awan…it's pure! I had a few doubts from earlier since they all were too weak and shifted back too fast the first time…But damn… the boy truly carries pure bloodline." The man with the green shirt called from his place by one of the tables. "See…It's blending immediately! Perfect!" He whispered with excitement as he squirted a little blood from the syringe in a little, glass vial which was half full with a dark blue substance.

Paul watched through wide eyes how the man screwed the little cap of the vial and shook it lightly – humming with satisfaction as the fluids merged together perfectly, forming a deep pitch black liquid.

Quil Ateara Sr. smiled a pretty creepy, toothy smile, as he stood up from the bed and made his way to the table that was nearby, his quick pace giving away his commotion and agitation. He stopped next to the other man, carefully following his every movement with excitement and interest.

"Leave the boy to rest, Sean..." He said over his shoulder as he pulled a chair for himself and sat by the table, his back turned to the bed on which Paul was. "He can't even stand up, anyway."

Paul breathed out a heavy sigh of relief as he was finally released, rock hard arms no longer squeezing the breath out of him. But his alleviation was short lived – his eyes widened when he saw Sean taking a pair of handcuffs with a chain attached to them from one of the tables nearby.

Paul instinctively tried to back away or fight it, but his movements proved to be too slow and weak - his sluggish, anaemic body was just refusing to reciprocate to his brain. Sean grabbed at his wrists, and Paul bit at his lip, desperately trying to suppress the pained whimper that wanted to leave his throat when the giant almost squashed the bones in his hands in his vise like grip. Sean wound the chain around the headboard bars of the old, rust-eaten bed and locked them securely.

"Got to leave you for a while, sweetheart…" The older male rasped as he kissed Paul's neck sloppily which made the boy twitch with repulsion. "Take some rest…I want you to be fresh and awake when I come back for you."

"Go fuck yourself!"

Paul growled lowly when a huge hand buried itself in his short, ebony black hair and tugged on it harshly. Sean twisted the younger boy's neck so far back that for a second Paul thought that his cervical vertebras would snap.

"Oh, and why would I do that after I have your cute, little, pert ass for that purpose!" Sean smirked smugly as he leaned forward and rubbed his nose against Paul's exposed throat before he licked a long strip up, running his tongue from the base of Paul's neck to his chin. One of his hands grabbed at Paul's cuffed wrists, while the other wrapped around the boy's waist.

"Take your hands off of me, dickhead!"

"Or what…what are you gonna do, pretty boy! You're gonna whine for the Quileute mongrel to come and save you!"

Paul bit at his bottom lip and squeezed his eyes tightly shut, refusing to let the tears in his eyes slide down his cheeks. His resistance slowly meltеd, his heart sinking with desperation and anxiety. Jacob was so far away right now…he wasn't suspecting that anything was wrong and by the time he did a lot of things could happen. Now Sean could do whatever he wanted with Paul, since the boy simply didn't have the strength to fight back and defend himself.

"Yeah, I thought so…" The older native grinned with satisfaction at the defeated and frustrated expression on Paul's face. "He can't hear you….he can't find you…you have to start getting used to the thought. That mutt won't come for you… and the sooner you get it the better."

Sean pulled Paul's limp body closer and smashed his lips against the younger boy's in a forceful, punishing, bruising kiss. A choked whine left Paul's throat as he felt his stomach heaving and churning, his whole being shaking to the core with disgust and loathing.

Sean forced his tongue inside the younger boy's mouth and Paul gasped sharply, his body jerking as he twisted against the tight grip and bit at the older native's bottom lip harshly.

He didn't know how he managed to summon the strength to do it, or how Sean didn't forestall his movements but with quite effort Paul managed to push his captor away. The cuffs on his wrists clattering as he barely managed to push hard enough and shove Sean in the chest, making him fall on the floor

Sean growled through clenched teeth, his smug expression and cocky, a bit toothless smile no longer on his square face. He brushed his fingers against his bottom lip, wiping a few little drops of blood.

"You little brat…you bit me…" He hissed as he shook his head and stood up sluggishly, his expression twisted in anger and resentment. "You are gonna regret it!"

Sean grabbed at Paul's wrists and tugged harshly on them, trying to pull him to his feet but the boy growled lowly as he spat Sean's own blood right in his face and kicked him in the chest.

"Not as much as the dead fish from which you've learned to kiss regrets it!"

Sean roared like a wild animal, his chest swelling with rage, his fists clenching hard, till the knuckles of his huge hands turned white. His ego was wounded by the boy's sudden boldness and audacity.

The ugly slacker had the upper hand but that didn't mean that Paul was going to give up or submit without putting up a fight. Sean was very wrong if he thought that Paul was just going to sit idle and obey his demands.

Sean's chest rumbled with a low growl as his thick fingers curled around the boy's slender throat making Paul cringe and gasp in pain, which only resulted in the older native tightening his grip till he cut off Paul's breath completely.

Paul squeezed his eyes shut, the lack of oxygen draining the little strength he had left from his exhausted body. His head was spinning, his heart thundering wildly inside his chest as if foreboding its doom. And just before he thought that he was going to black out or be choked to death the iron hold around his throat suddenly disappeared.

He was pushed harshly against the mattress of the bed, which creaked under his weight. Paul collapsed on his back - short, fast, ragged breaths leaving his lips as he coughed harshly, gasping for air.

"What do you think you are doing, idiot!" Quil Ateara Sr. roared as he stepped between the bed and Sean. "You could kill him!"

"The little bitch bit me!"

"I don't care! He is too important!" The old man growled, his features stern and twisted in anger and irritation. "Don't you dare touch him again without my permission!"

"But…"

"I said leave him alone…" He turned and looked at Paul who was still on the bed, breathing choppily and rubbing the finger shaped bruises that had started to form on his neck "…at least for now…" Quil Sr. finished, a small creepy smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

Sean was still visibly furious, his wide chest heaving in annoyance, the veins in his neck pulsing wildly, his bloodshot eyes never leaving Paul, who seemed to have frozen on his place. Those bloodshot, full with rage orbs…

Paul closed his eyes as ragged memories started spinning in his dazed mind – Sean's cronies talking in meters away from him, the bright light from the windows in the living room of his home, the smell of blood, his own blood and…the feeling of nausea while he had been lying on the old couch in front of the hearth, trying hard to stand up but failing miserably every time.

His regaining consciousness here, at this unknown place…wasn't his first since Sean had knocked him down.

**FLASHBACK**

"_What is this!__?__ What the fuck are you doing to him!__?__" _

"_Son, calm down…" _

"_Don't fucking tell me to calm down!" A harsh roar echoes through the room and the voice sounds strangely familiar to Paul. "Free him! Tell that jerk to let Paul go or I'll make him!" _

_Paul whines, his breathing coming short as someone lifts him from the couch and clutches at him harder. He inhales deeply as he forces himself to open his eyes__,__ and not to throw up from the way his captor is squashing his ribs in a boa constrictor grip. _

_He almost gasps as he sees Quil standing in a few meters away from him. His pack brother's figure tense and rigid, his eyes wide with shock and rage as his jaw clenches. _

"_Quil, son you don't understand…" Quil Sr. says, making a step towards his son__,__ trying to put his hand on his shoulder but the boy growls and pulls away. "It's for good…for the good of the tribe…for the good of our people!" _

"_No shit!__?__ Do I look like these retarded jerks that believe to your bullshits!__?__" Quil roars as he motions with his hands around the room. "Tell me one good thing that fucking justifies what you're doing to Paul!" _

_Quil Sr. falls silent and takes a deep breath as he shakes his head. Paul sees how Quil Jr. clenches his fists and relaxes them again frantically, his breaths long and slow, the boy __i__s clearly fighting the urge to phase. _

"_Quil…"_

"_And you! He is your son for fuck's sake!" Quil whispers, his features twisted in confusion and anger. "How can you let them..."_

"_I've made my choice a long time ago." A low, sharp voice__,__ which Paul recognizes as his father's__,__ comes from somewhere on his left. "Paul just made it easier for me and confirmed my decision with his traitorous behavior!" _

"_He imprinted, damn it!" Quil exclaims with frustration and throws his hands in the air. "He can't control it! It's not his fault! It just happens!"_

"_I saw them, boy!" Quil Sr. roars, finally losing his temper as his own son dares contradicting him openly. "The kid has brought Quileute to our lands…he has brought another shifter to our territory! We won't allow our blood to be mingled with that of our enemies!" _

"_And that's why you are going to drain it from him!__?__" _

"_Enough, Quil! Shut your mouth, boy!" _

"_What sick plans are you plotting this time__?__! It's …it's not just that he's imprinted on the Quileute, right? There is something else…why dad...what is this?" Quil whispers through clenched teeth, his frame starting to shake, his forehead scrunching in attempt to concentrate and keep himself under control__.__B__ut even Paul's sluggish, __anaemic__ senses can register that he is really close to losing it. "Why are you doing this to him!__?__ Why are you trying to drain him dry like the fucking leeches do!__?__" _

_Quil Ateara Sr. inhales deeply as he shakes his head and crosses his arms in front of his chest. He makes a step backwards and sighs heavily as he motions with his head to someone Paul can't see to come nearer._

_Paul cringes and inhales deeply as he sees how five young men start to circle Quil slowly__. A__ little part__ from__f Sean's gang, each one of them like a dead ringer for their leader – tall, wide shouldered and lowly intelligent, almost retarded when it comes to something else than messing around and bulling those who are weaker or dare contradicting them. _

"_Take him out of the house." Quil Sr. says sternly as his lips press into a thin line. "He needs some time to calm down and think over his behavior." _

_Quil doesn't even flinch. He doesn't budge__,__ he is neither short nor skinny. Quil is burly, well built, strong and tough__,__ and Paul knows that he can make these guys sweat blood before they manage to knock him down._

"_Call back these morons, dad!"_

_Quil Sr. doesn't move even with an inch his eyes focuse on his son with resentment, frustration and disappointment from the boy's betrayal._

"_Give me Paul…let us leave… and no one gets hurt__…__" _

_Eventually, __Quil Jr. sighs heavily as he shakes his head, a bitter smile cross__ing__ his face when his father stays motionless and the wide-shouldered bullies start to come closer to him. _

"_I wanted us to do in the easy way but…You give me no other choice, dad!" That is all Quil says before he inhales deeply and bends his head slightly. Paul groans and wiggles desperately as he tries to speak up__,__ but he doesn't manage even a single word when his mouth is quickly covered by huge, sinewy hand. _

_One of the bullies finally makes a move as he tries to grab Quil by the arm and take him out of the house as he has been ordered. Quil pulls away and growls as he punches him right in the face__,__ without a second of hesitation. The guy groans as he staggers on his feet and eventually collapses on the floor, his face first. _

_That seems to finally goad the little gang to attack as they leap towards the younger boy with angry growls and clenched fists. Quil's movements are fast, swift and powerful as he dodges every hit directed towards him with confidence and determination. _

_Slowly but steadily he forces his way towards Paul and his captor, leaving groaning and jerking, beaten figures on the floor behind his back. Paul hears a low, too familiar__,__ raspy growl and that's the moment when he finally realizes who __is __hold__ing__ him in a bone crushing grip. _

"_Let him go Awan!" _

"_Come and make me, little fucker!" _

_Sean growls lowly and Paul can feel how the body of his captor starts to shake with anger and resentment as he makes a step backwards, his grip around the slighter frame in his arms tightening__,__ almost to an extent when Paul thinks that he is going to black out. _

"_Quil stop it! Give up, boy before someone gets hurt!" Quil Ateara Sr. growls lowly to his son but Paul can see the determination written all over his pack brother's face. They are brothers and just like Paul is ready to do anything to defend anyone from the pack, Quil is there for him, refusing to fail his friend with who he shares the same destiny. _

_Quil roars as he swings his hand back, his punch aimed for Sean's face but the older native takes a step back and barely manages to avoid the hit. Paul wiggles again and he finally manages to jab the giant in the ribs with his elbo__,__w making Sean groan more in surprise than in pain as he drops the boy on the ground. _

_Paul falls on the wooden floor with a faint whimper and lifts his head just in time to see Quil punching Sean in the jaw. The older native lurches backwards, trips over the couch and collapses on it. Sean tries to stand up, but a faint groan of pain leaves his throat when Quil__ quickly__ kicks him in the stomach__,__ halting his attempts to straighten up._

_Quil grabs at Paul's hand and pulls him to his feet as he starts to drag him towards the door, supporting him while his pack brother is staggering and reeling slightly. _

"_Come on Paul, let's take you out of here!" _

_They make their way past the door and down the verandah and for a split second Paul thinks that everything is going to be alright, that they really are going the get out of there and the council won't be able to finish whatever they had started to do to him. _

_But the moment he hears how an aberrant, ominous and gruesome roar echoes from behind their backs Paul f__in__ds his blood growing cold in his veins. Quil's grip around his waist tightens as they both turn around and look at the direction of the house. _

_Paul gasps harshly and his eyes widen as he wonders whether he is dreaming or his mind is too dazed from the blood loss. But what stands in no more ten meters away from them looks so real and threatening that he feels how his insides twist in anxiety. _

_Before them stands huge roaring creature__,__ which looks like a hybrid between wolf, bear and something else that Paul can't identify__. I__ts fur is inky black, a shade much more darker than Sam's, and Paul notices that it's tattered and shabby at most of the places, patches of the skin below are visible over the beast's back and chest. The creature's eyes are huge, crimson red and bulging__. __T__hey are focused on Paul with such hatred and furious determination that __the __look makes Paul's whole body shudder._

_He can feel the menacing energy and resentment which this creature radiates – it barely resembles a werewolf. There is something extremely unnatural about this grotesque beast – it carries something warped, twisted and degenerate and Paul's inner wolf roars in alarm and disgusted horror as the boy's whole body tenses with repulsion and fear. _

"_Holy mother of hell!" Quil whispers breathlessly as he and Paul see how four more beasts appear from behind the house and gather around the biggest one of the__m. T__hey look like a pack, a monstrous, warped, horrendous semblance of a pack._

"_Quil…"_

_Quil doesn't say a single word as his arms wrap around Paul's limp body and lift him up in one swift motion. He carries Paul to the edge of the forest, near one of the parked trucks and lowers him on the ground next to one of the car tires. Quil stands right in front of Paul as he stares at the growling beasts in front of the house__,__ who start to approach them in a slow, even, pace moving in perfect sync, like one whole. And in that very moment__,__ Quil realizes that whatever his father and the council had been planning has crossed the line of everything pure and natural in the most horrible and twisted way possible. _

"_Run…" Quil hisses in a harsh whisper as he inhales deeply. "I'll try to detain them for as long as possible but you need to go…NOW!" _

"_No!" _

"_Paul…" _

"_I am not leaving you alone!" _

"_Paul, get away from here!" Quil growls as his body starts to shake slightly, his muscles starting to itch with the familiar heat that foregoes the shifting. "You can't phase…you can't do…"_

"_No shit!__?__" Paul exclaims as he straightens up shakily, using the car's hood for support and exhales heavily. "I can't phase but that doesn't mean that I'll fail you and run away like a chicken shit!" _

"_Paul…" _

"_Stop Pauling me!" Paul roars as he reaches inside the car through the open window and grabs an old rusty crowbar from the back seat. "I am not leaving you alone with these freaks, Quil….not when the whole mess is only my fault!" _

_Paul knows that he is weak, languid and anaemic and probably wouldn't be of much help but he also knows that he will never, under no circumstances__,__ leave any of his pack brothers in the lurch, like they all will do the same for him. _

_Quil inhales deeply and a small smile grazes his lips as he pulls Paul in a bone crushing, friendly hug which the other boy returns immediately . They are brothers and no matter what their parents do they will always be there for each other. _

"_Stay near me, okay?" Quil whispers as he takes a few steps away from Paul and clenches his fists when the tremors that run through his body start getting more violent. "I want to see you all the time, so stay around and…and…be careful Paul." _

"_Aren't I always!__?__" _

_Quil just smirks lightly but his eyes remain stern and full with gloomy determination, they both know that two shifters, one of who is basically a human without his ability to phase__,__ are not a match for five of these creatures whatever they are. _

_Paul backs away slightly, giving Quil space to phase and within a blink of an eye a huge deep, chocolate brown wolf blows out of the boy's body. Quil crouches on the ground, a throaty, raspy roar leaving his massive throat as he turns towards the gruesome creatures that are so close now that Paul can distinguish the differences in their appearance. _

_His fingers curl around the crowbar so hard that his knuckles go white as he inhales deeply and readies himself__. __H__e prefers to die here, torn into shreds in a matter of seconds than being drained dry slowly__,__ day by day because of the sick__ intentions of__ the counci__l._

_The leader of the black pack stands behind when one of the wolves lunges towards Quil and Paul finds his breath catching at his throat with painful anticipation. _

_Quil growls lowly as he dodges the attack successfully__,__ but with quite effort and pushes the black wolf to the side__,__ making him whine in surprise as his snout digs into the mud. _

_Another two wolves drift away from the group and leap towards Quil and Paul lifts the crowbar as the furious beasts tumble on the ground just in a few meters away from him.__ He__ doesn't lose time in hesitation. Paul slams the crowbar against the head of one of the black wolves as Quil tackles the other on the ground and bites at its neck. _

_At first it seems that they can fight against them, they work together – Quil knocks one of the creatures on the ground and Paul hits it to a state of unconsciousness with the crowbar. The more he watches and observes them the more Paul learns about the warped semblances of wolves__. I__t seems like they get tired quickly and are not pretty intelligent. It is like they had lost the energy and the strength they had demonstrated__,__ when they had emerged from behind the house__. __Paul wonders what their weakness is, and what must give them strength since its effect fades so quickly. _

_Paul doesn't notice that he has moved too far away from Quil__,__ who fights with a growling black wolf right next to the mini van parked in front of the house, and he doesn't notice that one of the black beasts has sneaked behind his back until it's too late. _

_He yelps in surprise when the creature pushes him on the ground, knocking the crowbar from his hand. Paul watches through wide eyes how the iron tool flies away and rolls on the damp grass in a few meters away from him, out of his reach. _

_Huge, heavy paw presses against his chest as the wolf pins him so hard to the ground that his lungs start to ache, his breathing turning into sharp, painful gasps as his ribcage is almost crushed. What astonishes Paul is that the beast doesn't kill him, it doesn't tear him to __pieces__ like he has expected. Instead the wolf just keeps him down, pinning him to the ground, preventing him from moving or escaping._

_Paul's heart clenches with anxiety and desperation when he sees how three more beasts emerge from behind one of the trucks and start to circle Quil slowly. Generally Quil is strong and fast but his movements gradually become more sluggish and gawky as the exhaustion starts to overtake him__. __Paul knows that __his friend__ won't be able to hold out against the black wolves for much longer. _

_He kicks and punches and wiggles in desperate attempts to get free but the wolf just growls throatily and presses him all the more harder against the ground, almost squashing his ribs with the weight of its enormous paw. _

"_Q-Quil!" Paul barely manages in a raspy, breathless yell that costs him too much efforts and breath and makes his vision go blurred for a second. "Quil w-watch out!"_

_Quil roars as he pushes away one of his rivals, barely managing to avoid a nasty bite aimed for his neck and lifts his massive head up, his huge figure tensing as he sees the three newly arrived beasts. _

_The chocolate brown wolf makes his way towards Paul in uneven, shaky pace and Paul sees that his pack brother's paw is bleeding, crimson, steaming blood soaking the thick, soft fur of Quil's right front leg. _

_Quil comes nearer, a low threatening roar leaves his throat as he leaps towards the wolf on top of Paul and tries to push him away__,__ but the beast doesn't budge. The black wolf crouches just above Paul, the boy stuck between his front legs as the creature growls through razor sharp clenched teeth. The brown werewolf pulls away only to try a new attack but his movements are halted in an instant. _

_Paul gasps in horror as he sees how the three newly arrived black wolves pin Quil to the ground as one of them sinks his teeth into the chocolate brown werewolf's back. _

_Quil whines in pang of agony and the sound tears at Paul's insides__,__ as he sees his pack brother in pain. With immense efforts Quil manages to free himself from the deadly grip of the creature's jaws and bites at the black wolf's side, which makes the other two beasts back away._

_The brown wolf roars as he approaches Paul again and the creature on top of the boy cringes slightly, but its hesitation doesn't last long. Paul can sense where the things are going before they have even happened and he is not going to make Quil risk his life and probably be bitten to death by these monstrous creatures because of his actions and decisions. _

"_R-run…Quil get away…f-rom here…run damn it!" _

_The brown werewolf whines as he shakes his massive head, refusing to leave, refusing to leave his pack brother behind. _

_The black beast snorts as he takes hold of the leg of Paul's jeans and starts to drag him away from Quil and towards the house. One of the black wolves roars as he pins Quil's exhausted body against the ground__,__ and this time the shifter doesn't have the strength to fight back and push his rival away. _

"_P-please…Quil go!" Paul whimpers faintly as he struggles and kicks against the black wolf's grasp in pointless attempts to get free. "Get away from here!" _

_Quil whines again as he crawls his way towards Paul and this time he gets so close that Paul is able to fist his hands in the soft brown fur of his hackles. _

"_Please…you need to go…" Paul whispers pleadingly as their eyes meet and Quil stares at him with desperation and anxious stubbornness__,__ and shakes his head, again._

_They are brothers, they are pack and they have rules – never leave each other in danger, never leave any of your brothers in the lurch. But this time it's different and Paul can't let Quil do this, not under the current circumstances. _

"_Y-you are not betraying me, Q-Quil…" He whispers faintly as his heart pounds in his ears, his body starting to go weaker and weaker with each passing second while the black beast drags him away. "I…k-know that…you are not leaving me…but right now you just have to go…you can't fight against all of them!" _

_Quil wails softly as his eyes widen with sad apprehension and desperation. They stare at each other for a few seconds before harsh roar echoes from behind Quil's back – the black wolves start__ing__ to approach him again. _

"_Go…go get Sam and E-Embry…go Quil!" _

_Quil whines as he licks at Paul's hand before he pulls away reluctantly, his whole body shaking with light tremors as each movement irritates the wounds over his flesh. _

_And that's all Paul sees as his chest clenches and his breathing becomes shallow when the black creature yanks him harshly off the ground and flings him towards the house. Paul's anaemic body hits the ground with a dull sound__. __The __force from the impact with the hard pavement in front of the house is so impressive that it knocks the air out of his lungs and he loses consciousness for second time that day. _

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Paul inhaled through his nose as he shook his head slightly, trying to clear his mind. He pulled himself in sitting position and leaned against the headboard of the bed. His eyes passed over Sean's enormous figure, then over the man with the green shirt who still seemed to be fascinated with the little vials and then they finally stopped on Quil Ateara Sr.'s back that was turned to him.

"Where is Quil!" He whispered, voice hoarse, silent and laced with concern and fear for his friend. "What the fuck did you do to him! What were these monsters! "

Quil Sr. tuned around and stared at the boy on the bed. Paul noticed how the old man's face scrunched with frustration, his eyes darkening and narrowing with anger.

"Oh, so the doggy does remember after all!" Sean exclaimed as he crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the nearest wall. "I thought that I've flung you too hard."

Quil Sr. remained absolutely still and silent while a surprised and shocked gasp spilled from Paul's lips. _He _had flung him…_Sean_ had flung him on the ground…did this mean that…

"Y-you were one of those freaks!"

"Okay, I am done for now but we need to give him of the potion so it can quicken the effect and increase the merging of the fluids." The man with the syringe cut in as he took a glass of water and put a spoonful of white powder into it.

"Sean, hold him in place." Quil Sr. whispered as he made his way to the feet of the bed and rested his hands on the iron headboard. "I want you to make sure that he drinks it to the last drop." He finished, his grayish eyes focused on Paul with intensity and resentment.

Paul inhaled shakily as he tried to back away but Sean just took hold of the chains and tugged him towards himself. No matter how hard Paul struggled, kicked and twisted he couldn't get free as the giant wrapped his arms around his slighter frame and held him firmly in place.

"Calm down, kid…" The man with the green shirt said as he approached the bed, the glass with the potion in his long- fingered hand. "Don't do it more difficult than it really is…just drink it and we'll leave you alone."

"Go to hell!" Paul spat but his breath got caught in his throat when Sean took hold of his neck and titled his head back forcefully.

The man came to the bed and stood right beside Sean, who held Paul in a tight grip. He lifted the glass in his right hand slightly while with his left he held Paul's nose.

"Hold him tight!" The man growled as Paul groaned and started twisting and jerking more violently in desperate attempts to get free.

Sean's grip around the boy tightened even more, if that was possible, and the same feeling of nausea and queasiness washed over Paul. He tried to keep his mouth closed but with the man holding his nose and the increasing lack of oxygen he felt as if his lungs were shrinking and burning. Paul didn't know how long he managed to hold his breath before the need for air finally crushed his resistance and he opened his mouth with a sharp gasping sound.

The moment his lips parted the man started pouring the liquid into his mouth. Paul coughed and jerked as his nose was held, the action preventing him from breathing through it and forcing him to gulp the fluid down.

The substance burned its way down his throat and Paul inhaled sharply and avidly as he finally was allowed to breathe. They released him. Sean lowered him on the bed again and before he could wonder what they had just made him drink his whole body relaxed against the mattress. Paul tried to keep his eyes open, or to move but his body refused to obey him as his mind sunk in sticky, cold darkness and his eyes fluttered closed.

* * *

It was late in the afternoon and Embry had used the opportunity to take a nap on the soft comfortable couch at Emily and Sam's home. They were free from patrols for the day and he had decided to spend his free time in the most effective way possible, which of course meant that he was going to sleep and lounge on the couch all day long.

Emily was in the kitchen, humming silently to herself while mixing eggs, flour and sugar in a huge bowl. She yelped with surprise when strong arms wrapped around her slender frame and lifted her in the air as if she weighted nothing.

"Sam!"

"What are you doin'! Sam whispered softy as he nuzzled the young woman's neck, smirking to himself when he felt Emily shudder slightly.

"Constructing atomic bomb!" Emily exclaimed, trying to look irritated but failing miserably. "What does it look like I am doing, Sam! I am baking muffins!"

"Oh, what muffins?" The Alpha grinned as he slightly bounced Emily in his arms and covered her face with feather-like kisses making her giggle no matter how hard she tried to look serious.

"B-blueberry muffins…"

"My favourite!"

"Yeah, your favourite! Now put me on the ground!"

"No…"

"No?" Emily exclaimed as she wiggled within her lover's grasp. "What do you mean "No"!"

"I want a kiss first." Sam whispered in her ear, his lips moving ever so slightly against Emily's skin, making her heart speed up with excitement. "Then maybe…but just maybe I will let you go."

"Sam Uley put me on the ground or I swea…" Emily was cut off by warm, demanding lips pressing against hers. Sam's grip around her loosened as he lowered her on the table, putting her to sit just on the edge of it, her legs dangling in the air.

Emily whimpered faintly when her lips were gently pried open and Sam's tongue slid inside her mouth, sliding slowly against hers. She wrapped her arms around his wide neck and Sam growled lowly as he pressed her closer to his chest, his hand burring itself in her silky, raven-black hair.

Sam broke the kiss only to attack the soft skin of Emily's slender neck and she wrapped her legs around his hips, pulling him closer.

"S-Sam…Embry is in the living room…" She panted softly as Sam's fingers started fumbling with the buttons of her cotton shirt. "We…we can't …"

"Then we have to make sure to be quiet…" The werewolf chuckled huskily, his voice deep and low, laced with arousal. "…not an easy task though…you are pretty vocal…"

Emily huffed as she slapped his biceps and Sam chuckled softly as he claimed her mouth again, silencing her protests before they had slipped past her lips.

Her undone shirt fell on the floor and Sam's hands slid under the tight, light blue vest, caressing the soft skin Emily's flat stomach, making her shiver from the lingering touch.

Sam was just about to remove the peace of clothing that was covering Emily's soft, delicate curves when a raspy, loud shout echoed somewhere from the front door and startled them both.

"Sam!" A voice laced with horror that sounded like Embry's resonated through the house. "Fuck, Sam you need to come here…_now_!

Emily pulled away immediately and grabbed her shirt from the floor, following closely behind Sam when he exited the kitchen in a few fast, urgent strides.

They entered the living room and Emily's breath got caught at her throat at the sight that greeted her.

Quil was lying on the floor – panting and groaning, his body covered in mud, dirt, congealed blood, a black fluids which she couldn't recognize. Embry was by his side, trying to help him when Sam wrapped his arms around him, lifted the boy up and carried him to the couch.

Emily shook her head slightly, trying to overcome the passing moment of shock and rushed to the kitchen. She returned as quickly as possible bringing a bowl of water and towel, her hands shaking as she put the items on the table and kneeled by the couch, next to Quil's shaking figure.

"W-what had happened to him?" She whispered, her voice shaking with worry and fear. Quil was panting so heavily, that his ribcage was wrenching with every single intake of breath and Emily's heart was clenching inside her chest at the sight of the boy's blood covered body. What a creature could do this to a werewolf?

She moistened the towel and started to wipe the dirt from Quil's face. Embry stood next to his friend, his eyes wide with concern as he held Quil's hand tightly in his.

"Quil, what happened?" Sam whispered softly, his forehead scrunched in worry and anxiety. "Who did this to you?"

Quil groaned as Emily tried to clean him up and pushed her hands away when he pulled himself in sitting position.

"I need to clean you….I have to clean the wounds…"

"S-Sam…they got Paul….they took him away!" The boy whispered feverishly as he shook his head trying to clear his vision. "T-they took him…and I-I couldn't protect h-him…I c-could do a-anything…t-they were too much and …I.. he told me to l-leave…I-I fucking left him there…I c-could h-help him, S-Sam!"

"Calm down." Sam whispered and Emily saw how his figure tensed with alert, his eyes scanning Quil's face urgently as he rubbed the boy's shoulder soothingly. "Talk slower…what happened? Where is Paul? What…who are _they_?

Quil coughed harshly as he inhaled deeply, trying desperately to even his breathing out and calm down. Sam sent Embry for a glass of water while Emily started wiping the dirt from the boy's body with the wet towel. She let herself breathe out a sigh of relief when she saw that the wounds were almost healed and closed, what she had considered as serious damage turned out to be congealed blood and dirt. Thank God for the boys' healing abilities.

"I-I am… f-fine…Em.." The boy rasped as he grabbed the glass of water, which Embry handed him, and gulped it down avidly in a few big swigs.

"T-they a-re almost…healed…it's not as bad as it seems…" Quil whispered hoarsely after he drank the glass of water and rubbed his face, trying to calm down the young woman who still seemed a little scared. "I am…j-just dead tired f-from the long run…the wounds are not so bad…"

"Quil, w-what had happened to Paul!" Embry finally spoke up, his face pale, his features twisted in fear and anxiety.

"Y-you'd never believe m-me…" Quil started huskily as his jaw clenched slightly. "They h-had gone insane….the council…my father…they'd lost …their minds…"

And the whole room fell dead silent except for Quil's raspy, hoarse voice as the boy told them everything the way it had happened, word by word. By the time he was done Emily's face had lost its color, Embry had chewed the fingernails of his right hand till they bled and Sam had the most stern, serious and thoughtful expression on his face Emily had ever seen.

"Y-you say that there i-is another p-pack…that they had called other wolves f-from somewhere!" Embry stuttered, his hands fisting in his shorts nervously.

"Or more like created them!" Quil whispered under his breath and shook his head. "I don't know how…but it has something to do with Paul and…and his blood. They didn't try to kill him...but they were doing anything to stop me when I tried to get him out of there!"

"How many are they?" Sam asked, determination and earnestness written all over his face. "The black wolves…how many are they?"

"I don't know….eight, ten…more…Shit Sam…they were like dropping from the clouds or something!"

"Sam, we can't leave Paul there!" Embry exclaimed as he stood up and started pacing around the room. "We can't let them kill him….we have to do something!"

"We will be outnumbered…" The Alpha whispered more to himself than to the others. "We'll need more force…"

Emily stood silent and rigid, her breath slow and deep as she was forcing herself not to panic. She couldn't even imagine what Paul was going through at the moment. And the other boy…the Quileute boy…they were imprints…he probably would feel that Paul was in danger. What if the Quileute pack could help? What if they joined them in order to defeat the warped creatures which Quil had described? Emily bit at her lip and rubbed her face as she straightened up and approached Sam's tensed figure slowly.

"C-can't we ask the Quileutes for help?" She whispered hesitantly and inhaled deeply when Sam shook his head and his jaw clenched.

"I've tried to negotiate with them thousands of times, Emily." The Alpha said bitterly as his arms wrapped around his imprint and pressed her to his chest. "All my attempts were of no effect! We'll have to try to get to Paul by ourselves…"

"What if it's different this time?" Embry exclaimed, his features twisted in hope and excitement. "What if this time they do join us! Paul's imprint will do anything to save him!"

"He will…but that doesn't mean that the whole pack will risk their asses for a Quilcene, no matter if Paul is imprint to one of them or not!" Quil whispered bitterly.

"Oh, they will…they are gonna do it no matter if they like it or not!"

"Embry, what…"

"He will make them fight…he can do that! Fuck … He just have to order them and they will be unable to disobey!"

"Embry are you saying what I think you are saying!" Quil's eyes widened.

"Paul's imprint is the Quileute's Alpha..." Emily exclaimed breathlessly, her words sounding more like a statement than like a question.

There was a long moment of silence before Sam spoke up, his voice stern and sharp.

"We are going to the Quileute's lands then." Sam whispered with determination. "We have to talk to him. We have to tell Jacob Black that his imprint needs his help!"

* * *

_**TBC**_


	10. Revelations and Explanations  Part 1

**Title:** Two Parts Of One Whole

**Author:** Lacrymosa_91

**Fandom:** Twilight

**Pairing:** Jacob/Paul

**Rating:** NC-17 ~ M

**Declaimer:** I do not own any of the recognizable characters, plots or conceptions of Twilight, unfortunately. They belong to Stephenie Meyer.

**A/N1:** Okay, I know that it was about time to finally update, but I swear that is't not my fault. I wrote this chapter about two weeks ago, but I just couldn't post it. You see. I decided to ask a beta reader for help and I did. I send her the new chapter for betaining (which was two weeks ago or maybe even more) but since then I haven't heard from her. I just hope that she is okay and doesn't have problems with her computer or something. Anyway... I wasn't going to post this but I figured out that I have made you wait long enough. Well, I figured it out with the help of my friends Boomdarh and should thank them for the update! They like demanded it of me... and I can't refuse them...

So this chapter is dedicated to my sweethearts **BoomDarh** and **Enigmaheart**! Hope you enjoy it! You were so impatient! I hope that you won't be disappointed. And I also dedicate this one to my friend **Impronta**! Thanks hun for being so supportive and kind to me and putting up with my whining!

And for those who like good writing I recommend you to visit **BoomDarh, Impronta and Enigmaheart's **profiles. The three of them have amasing stories which you definitely need to check out!

**A/N2: **This chapter turned out extremely long so I decided to devide the events in two parts. This is part one of the whole chapter. Here you will find that there isn't a lot of action but lots of talking. I wanted to show John Ahote's POV on the things and also to make clear the details around Paul's past and the council's obsession or to be more exact Quil Sr.'s obsession about for Paul's blood. I tried to explain it as well as I could and I just hope that you'll understand. But if you have questions don't hesitate to ask... I am gonna explain you everything.

* * *

**~Chapter ****Ten****: Revelations and Explanations ****(****Part One****)~**

* * *

Paul was in that state between sleeping and being awake. He could hear what was going on around him, but he just couldn't bring himself to open his eyes. His whole body was relaxed, limp and almost numb. The painful throbbing, pulsing and spinning of his head were gone, but he was shivering all over, he felt as if he was freezing. Paul vaguely registered that they had covered him with a thin blanket which was doing little to warm him up.

It felt as if ice cold water was rushing through his veins instead of blood. What had they made him drink?

He whimpered faintly as he curled into a ball in the huge bed, wrapping his arms around his bent legs as much as the cuffs were allowing him, and pressing his face against his knees. Paul's fingers fisted in the hem of the white vest as he brought the fabric to his nose – it smelled of laundry soap…it didn't smell like Jake.

Paul missed him. He missed him so much that he felt as if the pain from being separated from his imprint would eat him inside out, and burn a hole in his chest if he didn't see Jacob in the next second.

He didn't know how long they had been keeping him here – years, months, weeks…days or a few hours.

Everything was like one endless vicious circle – he was waking up and then falling asleep again, losing and regaining consciousness countless times till he completely lost a measure of time. Paul didn't know what they wanted from him, whether they wanted to punish him for breaking the rules, or they were just going keep him chained and drain his blood daily, till his system couldn't stand it anymore.

The only thing he knew was that he missed his imprint, he needed his imprint. Paul missed Jacob's smile, his warmth…his touch. In the days when they had been forced to be apart, when he had been waiting for the next time he would see him Paul had had at least a little part of Jacob.

He had kept one of Jacob's shirts under the pillow in his bed, and had been falling asleep with his face buried in the soft fabric every night. His imprint's soothing and familiar scent had proved to be the only thing that could comfort him at night, the only thing that could bring him calm and help him fall asleep when Jacob was away, when he wasn't there to hold him. Now Paul didn't have even that. They had erased Jacob's scent from him, from his skin and clothes, they had stolen even that little comfort away from him.

He was so tired of it all that he even couldn't bring himself to care what would happen next. Paul didn't care what they would do to him, he just wanted to see Jacob one more time…just to kiss him for a last time and then they could do whatever they wanted with what was left of him.

The noises and the rustling in the room appeased as Paul heard Quil Sr. telling his retarded industrious zombies that they were dismissed for now. He heard doors being shut and heavy steps echoing down the half demolished from the time and the weather hallway of the ancient mansion, until almost complete silence set in.

Paul sighed faintly, pulling the blanket tighter around himself, and his whole body shivered as he tried to force himself to fall asleep again. He preferred being unconscious, finding safety and calm in Jacob filled dreams than staying awake and dwelling on the horrible possibilities which the reality he was in could bring.

The nagging creaking of the rotten floorboards under Quil Sr.'s slow steps was the only sound in the huge room until he heard something else. Paul's ears caught the sound of another pair of feet walking over the old wooden floor. The feet stopped just by the bed he was lying in, and Paul's curiosity overpowered his determination to ignore everything and everyone around him.

His eyelids felt heavy as he opened his eyes languidly and found his breath catching at his throat as his gaze met a pair of pitch black orbs – John Ahote's.

Paul inhaled deeply, forcing himself in sitting position, his aching muscles protesting with every single movement as his whole body tensed with strange mix of frustration, confusion and disdain.

For a few minutes neither Paul nor the old man said a single word as they just stared at each other, sizing the other up with bitter interest and curiosity. Paul realized that until this exact moment he hadn't noticed how much his father had changed recently. John Ahote was pale, his pitch black eyes sunken into his head, his features even sharper than before, lips bloodless and pressed into thin line.

The old man just stood there completely silent and motionless, his eyes focused on the boy on the bed until Paul couldn't stand the heavy silence anymore.

"So you decided to pay me a visit, _father_." Paul whispered bitterly, intentionally emphasizing on the last word. "You came to check if I am still alive…if they haven't finished me yet!"

"Someone is in a biting mood today, huh!" Quil Sr. cut in with ironical smile, not even trying to hide the amusement in his voice. "Have a little respect for those who are older than you, boy!"

Paul growled through clenched teeth and glared at Quil's father, who just shrugged and crossed his arms in front of his chest as he leaned against the stair railing.

John Ahote sighed heavily as he rubbed his face and pulled a chair for himself. His figure was tensed and rigid as he placed the piece of furniture right in front of Paul and sat in it.

The old man closed his eyes briefly and brushed his fingers through his grayish hair. It was obvious that this was the last place where he wanted to be in the moment. Nevertheless, his cold eyes were filled with stern and severe determination and Paul felt a lump forming in his throat as he wondered what the reason for his father's sudden visit was. Why John had finally decided to come and see what was going on with his son?

Paul inhaled shakily as he pulled the blanket tighter around himself, cold shivers running through his body. John was sitting silently, staring at the space before of himself, his eyes avoiding his son's, and Paul felt irritation and anger rising inside his chest. Even now, in the current situation John Ahote was doing what he had been doing over all these years – he was ignoring Paul, acting like the boy wasn't even there. And that made the young shifter's eyes blaze with pained resentment and hurt. Paul was tired of being constantly ignored.

He was just going to speak up again when his father sighed faintly and pulled a little silvery subject from the pocket of his jacket – a medallion. Paul's hand shot to his neck instinctively, and he almost gasped when his fingers didn't find the thin, silver chain of his medallion. They had taken it from him.

"This is mine!"

"No…I am afraid that this doesn't belong to you anymore, Paul." John Ahote whispered, his fingers fumbling with the medallion absentmindedly. "These are given to the shifter heirs of the kin. And you boy, are no longer part of the Ahotes."

Paul's jaw clenched as he bent his head and inhaled briefly. The exclusion from the family wasn't unexpected. Paul had known that this would happen sooner or later, and he was ready to accept and face the consequences from his choices. He had chosen to be with Jacob and he didn't regret any of his actions or any of the decisions he had taken. He belonged with Jacob now and with his imprint was the only place where he wanted to be.

Paul was accepting his separation from the Ahote kin but nevertheless, he wanted his medallion back. It was his, it was his personal possession, it was the only thing that he had left from his mother.

Right before her death Anna Enola Ahote had left a short letter along with a little, red, velvet pouch for her two years old infant son, with the instructions neither of the items to be given to the boy before the day of his phasing.

Paul remembered his phasing so vividly as if it had been yesterday. He remembered all the fear, pain and confusion that had been shuddering down his nerves. He remembered how he had heard Sam's husky, soothing voice inside his head for the very first time. He remembered how he had been lying naked, shuddering and panting on the forest floor, lacking the strength to stand up, after his first successful phasing back into human form.

And Paul did remember how after he had gotten home his father had given him a little wooden box that had contained a red, velvet pouch and a letter from his mother. Since then he hadn't separated from the little silver medallion, which he had found in the pouch. It had never left its place around Paul's neck, except for the day when he and Embry had met Jacob by the border and it had fallen on the ground.

From the letter Paul had found out that his mother had been a shifter, that he and each one of his older brothers had inherited the werewolf genes from her. And even though the medallion carried the Ahote's crest, the crest of the family from which he was now excluded, he wanted it back. It was a present from his mother, it was engraved with his name, it was Paul's.

"The medallion is mine!" Paul whispered harshly as he shook his head. "You don't have the right to take it away from me!"

"And you don't have the right to carry it, kid!" Quil Sr. growled as he started pacing around the room. "Your kin in the person of your father has excluded you, and now you belong to the united clans of the council! You broke the rules, Paul! You lost all your rights as a member of the tribe. Since the day of your capture you belong to us and we have the power to punish you and decide your destiny from now on!"

"I belong to the clans?" Paul just couldn't believe what he was hearing. "What the hell am I? A fucking piece of meat!" His fists clenched as he looked at his father with wounded desperation, his throat suddenly becoming tight at the way John glared at him.

"You left me no other choice, boy!" John Ahote roared and straightened up, his silent, passive demeanor diminishing with each passing second until Paul saw nothing but frustration, resentment and disdain in the old man's black eyes. "Hell…I tried! The Gods know that I did my best to learn to love you, to force myself to accept you…but you just kept making it more difficult, Paul….You just kept disappointing me and betraying my trust! I never managed to love you like I was supposed to! I refuse to try anymore! From now on you are not part of this family! You are not Ahote! I am disavowing you!"

Paul's breath got caught at his throat at these words, his chest clenching painfully. Finally, after eighteen years of unspoken disdain, ignorance and keeping silence John Ahote had voiced his true feelings for his only child left.

He despised his own son.

Deep down Paul had always known it, he had been feeling it since being a little boy but he just had been refusing to accept it. It had been too painful for a child even to think that his father could hate him.

He knew that the reasons weren't any of the recent events, his imprinting on Jacob had only been the last drop to overflow the glass. John Ahote's resentment, severity and ignorance towards his youngest son had been growing steadily, day by day over the years and no matter how hard Paul had tried to understand why, he had never gotten to the real reasons for his father's hatred, coldness and bleakness.

"Dad…"

"Don't call me that boy!" The old man growled, his jaw clenching, eyes blazing with hostility and anger. "I am not…never have been and never will be your father!"

"Why?" Paul barely whispered, his eyes brimming with tears, body going rigid with hurt and anxiety. "W-What I've done to you? What did I do to deserve you hating me so much!"

"What did you do?" The old man roared through clenched teeth as he threw his hands in the air with agitation. "What did you do?" John repeated incredulously, his face gaining red with anger color, the veins in his temples pulsing. "You were born! That's what you did to me! You were born!" His chest rumbling with a low wheezing sound as his fists clenched.

Paul winced harshly as he bit at his bottom lip to prevent himself from crying out in shock and affliction, hot tears which he couldn't hold back, no matter how hard he tried, rolling down his pale cheeks.

"You took her away from me! You killed her!"

"I…I…" He tried weakly before his father cut him off with a harsh voice.

"Do you know what I've been through all these years?" John snarled as he rubbed his face. "Do you know how it feels like to watch the woman you love dying slowly day by day for two torturing years? I watched her die, boy….I watched Anna suffering and fading, I watched how she kept getting thinner and thinner until I was afraid that if I touch her I would break her! I loved her damn it! I still do! I still see her tortured, full with pain eyes!"

The old man sat in the chair again, his hands trembling with anxiety as he squeezed his eyes shut and inhaled deeply. For a few minutes the only sound in the huge room was John Ahote's harsh, raspy breathing and the hollow clatter of the heavy, metal cuffs around Paul's shaking with distress wrists. Even Quil Sr. stood like frozen on his place, not daring to utter a single word.

"We were happy…" John barely whispered in a bitter, full with anguish voice. "We had three strong, healthy and beautiful boys, we lived in a huge house and we were one happy family." He exhaled shakily and rested his elbows on his knees. "Anna left her pack, she had stopped phasing….she just wanted to take care of the boys. And she did for a few years …until she got pregnant again…with you…"

John Ahote spoke quietly but firmly, he finally mustered the will to say aloud everything that he had been feeling and had kept silence for over the last eighteen years.

Anna had always been with tender health, but with the healing abilities of a shifter she had managed to give birth to three healthy boys.

Albeit with Paul it had been different. When she had gotten pregnant for the forth time she hadn't shifted for years, she had almost lost her healing abilities to the point when having one more baby would be dangerous. John explained how the healers of the tribe had warned Anna about the forth pregnancy, how they had advised her to make an abortion, since her system wouldn't be able to endure one more child.

She had refused emphatically.

No matter how desperately he had begged her and tried to convince her Anna had refused to make an abortion. She had called it a murder, a murder of an innocent, defenseless creature which had done nothing wrong.

But for John it had been different. For him the unborn child had been anything but innocent, this little creature had been killing Anna from the inside, draining the little strength and energy she had left. For nine months he had been forced to watch the woman he loved slowly fading. Anna hadn't been as strong as she had been while being a shifter, and the pregnancy had taken its toll on her frail body and tender health. He had seen how she had kept getting weaker and paler while her belly had been growing steadily. And since then, since these first months he had felt how that searing hatred and anger towards the unborn child had corrupted his heart.

Anna had almost died in the childbirth, they had almost lost her that day. The bearing of the child had wrecked her fragile from the exhausting pregnancy body, it had left her broken. And the witnessing of it all had torn at John's heart and roused his hatred for the newborn infant even more. He had explicitly refused to touch the baby boy, when they had offered him to cradle his youngest son for the very first time.

Over the next two years Anna had kept getting worse and worse, but nevertheless she had taken the responsibility to take care of her little son, no matter how weak and exhausted from the pain she had felt. They had argued a lot back then, since she had felt John's resentment for the baby boy and had refused to accept it.

John had become distant and reserved then, taking care of the three older boys while Anna had devoted herself to her youngest son. It had been killing him to look at his wife and see her so weak and broken, but also so awfully stubborn in her determination to look after Paul.

John Ahote remembered the night of her death so vividly and clearly as if he was standing there and then and looking on.

Anna had been lying in their bed rigidly – face pale and waxy, her once rosy and full lips had been bluish and thin, her beautiful brown eyes sunken and with dark circles under them. The two years old Paul curled against her side, his head resting on her chest while her bony hand had been stroking his still short raven black hair, each movement slower and more sluggish that the previous.

She had been singing a good night song to her little son, her soft, silent voice barely audible in the quiet, stuffy room. Then she had stopped suddenly, her breath catching at her throat harshly, her chest wrenching with a raspy cough and John had already known, he had known that this had been the end.

He had watched Anna pressing the little boy closer, and kissing the top of Paul's head softly before her eyes had slid closed forever, her cold hand still buried in the baby boy's hair.

She had died quietly, so quietly and quickly.

He had heard Paul's piercing cry of distress and fear, when after a few minutes the child had shivered, raised his head and looked at the lifeless, cold face of his mother.

And then, in that moment, he had really seen the baby boy for the very first time. For two years he hadn't let himself really look at the child, he hadn't really seen Paul.

The boy had stared at him helplessly – soft, hazel, brown eyes full with horror and confusion and rimmed with bitter tears; the child's skin smooth and lighter than John's, the baby boy's lips delicate and rosy only a little thinner than his mother's.

In that exact moment John had realized how much his youngest son resembled Anna. The three other boys looked like their father – their eyes black and their skin darker, russet shade than their mother's. But Paul…Paul had inherited Anna's eyes, her lighter skin, the subtle curve of her lips.

His gaze had slid over the pale, bony face of his deceased wife and the contrast had hit him like a ton of bricks. Anna had lied there lifeless, cold and rigid while the boy had been filled with life… from the little, ruddy, round cheeks stained with tears to the tiny slightly shaking hands still fisted in her dress.

It had broken his heart even to look at the baby boy.

It had looked as if that little creature had sapped the vitality from the dead woman – leaving her an empty, broken, lifeless shell, while the boy's little figure had been pure epitome of life.

"S-stop…p-please…don't…" Paul barely managed to whimper out. He was curled in the bed, his whole body shaking as he was struggling to breathe between choked sobs, his chest wrenching harshly with each swishing intake of air. His father's every word caustic and piercing through his heart like a white hot knife. "…please…stop…"

"Over the next few years I took care of the four of you…with the help of the tribe of course…" John whispered quietly as he stood up and started pacing around the room, his eyes glassy with tears. He was determined to finish what he had started, no matter how painful it could be for the boy. He had kept silence and suppressed his real feelings for too long, and now was the time to finally tell Paul everything. "Tyler and Jason were too young to understand but Simon could feel it…he could feel that it was difficult for me to be around you…to even look at you… and that's why he took you as his responsibility. He took pleasure in taking care of you…and I welcomed his enthusiasm since I just couldn't give you what you needed."

Paul buried his face in his hands, his shoulders sagged and shaking as he was forcing himself to breathe deeply, each inhaling of air almost choking him.

He did remember Simon. His eldest brother had been twelve years older than him. Simon had been the one who had been protecting him, the one who had taught him to lace up his shoes when he had been four, the one who had been holding him close when he had had nightmares at night, or had been scared by the frequent storms in these lands.

Simon had been the first to phase at the age of seventeen, but his life as a werewolf hadn't lasted long. Two years later he had died in his prime in a melee with the Quileutes. At that time the battles and the clashes had been frequent, bloody, savage and fierce and both sides had suffered heavy losses. Tyler and Jason had followed Simon quite soon, only three years later. Jason had been killed in a clash only a month since his phasing for the first time.

And since then the huge house that had once echoed with laughter and happy voices had been filled with heavy silence and gloomy bleakness. At the age of ten Paul had already lost his mother and three older brothers, and the only close relative he had had left had been his father.

"I tried, Paul….I tried…I forced myself to accept you…to learn to love you." John Ahote whispered huskily as he massaged his temples." And I almost managed, you know. I was cold and reserved but with the time I got used to being near you. I still couldn't love you sincerely but with the time I gradually took a liking to you. You were my last hope, the last hope for the kin. You were everything I had left and I wanted to protect you…to raise you properly, to make you worthy heir of our name." The old man inhaled shakily as his fingers curled tighter around the little silver medallion in his hand. "When you phased….when you joined the pack I was proud of you, boy….I never told you or showed it in some way but I was proud. You were following your mother and brothers' steps and in my own kind of way I was happy with you just for once."

"Dad…please let me…"

"But you were too violent and disobedient boy…you just couldn't stay still….you were always seeking troubles." John Ahote continued as he shook his head slightly, his features twisted in regret and disappointment. "And I guess that you found them! You have no idea what I felt when they told me that you had imprinted on one of _them_…on a Quileute…"

Paul bent his head and squeezed his eyes shut, his fingers fisting in the blanket as he tried to make his hands stop shaking.

"But you struggled against it or at least you tried. The fight against the pull made you ill and I was worried about you, boy…I didn't show it but I was worried because you were practically fading in front of my eyes just like her…just like Anna had." The old man's voice broke slightly before he exhaled slowly, regaining his composure in a matter of seconds. "And yet I admired you…admired your courage and the fact that you were struggling against the tug even though it was torturing for you. I secretly hoped that you could endure it, Paul…I hoped that you were going to make it."

The old man stopped at the feet of the bed, and bent his head as his fingers curled around the rusty iron bars of the piece of furniture.

"And then, one day Sam Uley came to visit…he came to ask me if he could take you to _their_ lands. He wanted to take my son to our biggest enemies…he asked me if I would give my only child left to those who had torn my three sons to pieces!" John Ahote's anger was rousing once again after the short moment of subsiding. "He wanted me to give my boy to a fucking Quileute!"

Paul inhaled shakily as he gazed at John Ahote, his father's words from that day surfacing in his mind with painful clearness – for John Ahote seeing his son dead was more acceptable option than letting a Quileute near him.

"The same day you got worse…worse than you've ever been before…and I…I expected to lose you at any moment…you were numb and pale like a ghost when Embry brought you home." The old man rubbed his face with both hands and sighed heavily. "I didn't know what to do, boy… I asked the healers for help and they advised me to end it…they advised me to finish you… to put an end of your suffering because you wouldn't be able to stand the pain any longer than a week."

"W-what stopped you…?"Paul barely whispered as he squeezed his eyes shut. His grip around the blanket, fisted in his hands, tightening at the memory about the night when he had been ready to do it himself, when he had been ready to kill himself because the pain had been too excruciating and unbearable. "Why didn't you…"

"I thought, boy, I thought a lot and…I was going to do it…" John Ahote whispered and turned his back to the boy, unable to look Paul in the eyes. "I couldn't bear to watch you dying slowly like…like your mother. They gave me a potion, a potion that was going to help you...to end you painlessly…"

John suddenly fell silent and Paul swallowed thickly when his father turned around and faced him.

"And then just like that when I least expected it…you came back to life!" The old man exclaimed and threw his hands in the air, his voice trembling with excitement. "One morning you just came downstairs and asked me what we got for breakfast… and since this day you were back! You suddenly started getting better… You basically returned from the dead, Paul …And I was just so happy and relieved that I didn't even question the reasons for your recovery …"

Paul bit at his bottom lip as he shook his head slightly. His father didn't know, and Paul wasn't going to tell him anything simply because the old man would never accept the true reasons for his revival.

There was only one reason for his recovery…one reason which had kept him alive, which had given him strength and revived him from a month of excruciating pain and desperation for a single night and…that was Jacob. The night before the day his father talked about, Jacob had come to his room secretly. His imprint had prevented him from killing himself…

For one single night Jacob had brought him back to life, he had given him hope and solace…he had saved him and revived him…Jacob had given Paul a reason to want to live again.

"I didn't question your frequent absence from home till late at night…I didn't question the fact that you were always thoughtful and silent… I didn't find it suspicious that whenever I asked you where you've been till so late at night, you were always stammering out the same old excuse about being with the pack!" John's voice was starting to raise again, his eyes narrowing with anger and resentment. "I didn't question it because I had started to believe you…because I trusted you, boy! And then one night Quil comes to my home and tells me that you…" The old man pointed his shaking finger at Paul. "You, boy! My son…my own flesh and blood is meeting secretly a fucking Quileute scoundrel! ... I trusted you and you betrayed me! You crushed all my hopes and dreams about you continuing the Ahote legacy for one single night! You betrayed the whole tribe with your traitorous behavior!"

"Is it such a crime!" Paul whispered harshly through clenched teeth. "It is such a crime to love someone!"

"What did you just say, boy! Don't you dare…"

"Say what!" Paul snapped. "Say what?…That I love him!"

"You bring disgrace to our name….you are shame for the whole tribe!"

"I love him and he loves me! Is it such a sin!"

"Shut your mouth, boy or I swear I will…"

"I need neither your name nor the respect of sick and demented dotards!" Paul snarled, his body starting to shake with anger and disdain. He was tired of it, of the elders' hypocrisy and prejudice, of the stubborn haughtiness of his father, who was ready to do anything in order to keep the honor of the Ahote name, even if it cost the life of his only child left. "The whole tribe and all family legacy bullshits can go to hell for all I care! ... I belong with him now…I need nobody but him!"

The old man roared as he grabbed the boy by the shoulders and yanked Paul to his knees. John Ahote was furious, his breathing raspy and fast, his eyes bloodshot with rage. For him the honor and the good name of the kin were everything, and he'd be damned if he let his blood be mingled with that of a Quileute. He inhaled shakily as his head started spinning with fury and helpless desperation, when an uninvited thought crossed his mind. What if it was already a fact? Had Paul crossed even that invisible line…

"What are you gonna do, dad!" The boy growled right into John's face. "You will kill me for loving someone!"

"How far did you go…how far did you go with him, boy?"

Paul's eyes widened and he bit at his lip to prevent himself from gasping, the question catching him completely off guard.

He vaguely noticed that Quil Sr. had moved closer, confusion and curiosity written all over his face. He looked thoughtful as if he was hesitating whether to separate John from his son, or to wait a little longer and see what was going to happen next.

"I asked you a question!" John Ahote growled through clenched teeth as he shook Paul harshly by the shoulders. "Did you sleep with him! Did you let him…"

"Yes!" Paul bawled. "Yes, I did!"

They stared in each other's eyes for a long, torturing moment before the old man let out an animalistic, low groan and pushed Paul harshly on the bed. The boy saw how his father paled in front of his eyes, his face scrunching in a mix of desperation, burning anger and disgust. John Ahote's whole body started shaking, his eyes bulging out, his jaw clenching hard as he clutched at his head and his chest rumbled with a tortured, furious growl.

It was a lie. Paul didn't know why he had even said it…because he desperately wanted it to be true or because deep down he wanted to see his father's reaction…to see the pain in John Ahote's eyes.

"I was his…I am his…" Paul whispered as he raised his head and looked his father in the eyes. "I am claimed."

The moment the words left his mouth Paul knew that there was no turning back anymore. He had just confirmed the council's suspicions about being dishonored…about being defiled by one of their enemies. He had confirmed it front of two members of the council, one of who his own father.

Now he was officially considered as violated and impure by the tribe. The elders couldn't force a marriage on him now…they couldn't force him to marry a Quilcene… in their eyes he was deflowered and sullied by a Quileute…and that was an unforgivable sin.

Quil Sr. shook his head and huffed with loathing and disgust as he crossed his arms in front of his chest. Paul heard a hollow snarl leaving his father's lips, and before he could even register the movement John Ahote slapped him across the face with the back of his hand.

Paul groaned as he collapsed on the bed heavily, hot, crimson red blood dripping down his chin.

John Ahote's heavy, silver ring had split his lip.

The slap had been so hard that Paul's cheek reddened and tingled in a matter of seconds. Paul closed his eyes as he licked his bloody lips, and fisted his shaking hands in the covers of the bed, desperately trying to suppress the almost overwhelming urge to rub his painfully stinging cheek.

John Ahote's right hand rose again for another punishing slap and Paul inhaled deeply as he closed his eyes, waiting for the pain to come. But it didn't.

The moment Paul opened his eyes hesitantly again he saw Quil Sr. by his father's side, holding John's hand, trying to pull the furious old man away from him. Quil Sr.'s face was scrunched with something between pity and silent satisfaction. As a father himself he could sympathize with John's pain, but he also couldn't help but feel relieved. Even though Quil had opposed him openly, the boy still had at least a little decency and hadn't stained the Ateara's good name the way Paul had besmirched his kin's honor with his behavior.

"John, enough…" Quil Sr. whispered in surprisingly soft voice. "His punishment is already determined…"

"Since this very moment you are dead to me!" John Ahote roared throatily, his eyes blazing with furious, wounded disdain as he struggled against Quil Sr.'s grip. "You hear me, boy! From now on you don't exist for me! I have no children anymore! My all children are dead!"

Paul bent his head and squeezed his eyes shut, as he brushed the tips of his fingers against his blood stained lips, wiping them clean.

"So be it…"

* * *

Paul was sitting in the bed, his arms wrapped around his knees, eyes focused in front of him, seeing nothing. Three hours had passed since his father had left and since then the boy had slowly started to sink into stupor.

With quite effort Quil Sr. had managed to make John Ahote leave the room. Both old men had gone in what Paul assumed was the corridor of the mansion. He had heard them arguing until their voices had become quieter and calmer. It had seemed like they had been talking but Paul hadn't been able to distinguish anything they had said.

Though, he didn't need to hear them to know that John Ahote wasn't coming back, ever. His father had given up on him, he had disavowed him and now Paul was completely alone and left in the council's hands, or to be more exact in Quil Sr.'s hands.

The old rust eaten floorboards creaked dully when Quil Sr. was pacing around the room, a curious, thoughtful expression plastered on his face, as his eyes kept darting to Paul absentmindedly.

Paul didn't move or say anything, he didn't even made any sign that he acknowledged the old man's presence until Quil Sr. called for him.

"Paul?"

Paul just lifted his head, looked at the old man and inhaled deeply, before lowering his gaze again without answering.

Quil Sr. shook his head and let out a faint sigh as he sat at the edge of the bed.

"You are just…"The old man started quietly, but didn't finish his sentence, clearly unable to find the proper word. "You never stop amazing and shocking me, kid…When I think that I've seen everything …you come up with something new." Quil Sr. smiled bitterly and shook his head. "You've always been wild and disobedient ever since you were a child. I don't know….you just know how to seek troubles or maybe they just find you. But this time you just crossed the line…No, you did more…you completely erased it…you broke any rule possible unwritten or not."

Paul remained completely silent and unfazed by the man's words. He just leaned against the headboard of the bed and closed his eyes briefly as he leaned his head far back. Quil Sr.'s opinion didn't mean a thing to him, the old man could talk as much as he wanted.

Paul's mind was too occupied with what his father had said…with all the things he hadn't known so far. He thought about all the facts that had been hidden from him till now – the reason behind John Ahote's severity and coldness… The real reason for his mother's death. His mind was dazed and fogged by confusion, pain and guilt. The ice cold claws of his conscious were starting to rake at his heart at the thought that he had caused it, that he had been the reason for his mother's death. If he hadn't been born she would have been alive now, maybe his brothers wouldn't have been killed if…

"So it turns out that all my efforts to keep Sean on proper distance from you weren't needed." Quil Sr. whispered with a hint of amusement. "Every time he wanted to take the things further I was stopping him…I wanted to save you at least the little dignity and decency you had left. Now I see that such gesture on my part wasn't needed."

Paul looked at the old man briefly and narrowed his eyes, it took a second for the words to sink into his dazed mind and he frowned.

"Should I feel grateful?" Paul said sarcastically. "You expect me to thank you?"

"No, no boy…" The old man chuckled shortly. "I just find it amusing…I wonder if he will be still so excited about having his way with you after he learns that you already have spread your legs for the Quileute."

Paul just exhaled slowly through his nose, barely suppressing a shudder at the thought of the giant, gormless slacker touching him. He forced himself to remain calm and not to give out his anxiety. He didn't want to give the old man the pleasure of seeing him scared.

"Too bad for the poor dickhead then…" Paul mumbled as he swallowed thickly. "I am afraid that I'll disappoint him….maybe you should find him another toy."

"I guess that this won't work….He finds you really, _really_ interesting and…nice to play with." The old man smirked bitterly and rubbed his face. "Sean is really thrilled about… How do you kids call it?" Quil Sr. paused and his forehead scrunched as he tried to remember the exact expression." …Oh, in his own words, Sean finds it thrilling to be the one to pop your cherry!"

A low, deep roar left Paul's throat as his fists clenched tightly, where they rested in his lap. He tried hard not to shiver with disgust at the dreadful possibility of being raped.

"Well, tell him that he is late!" The boy snarled through clenched teeth. "Someone already popped my cherry, alright?"

The old man laughed throatily as he stood up and started pacing around the room.

"I wonder who he is…" Quil Sr. trailed off as he rubbed his chin. "As a member of the council it's my duty to know their names and ranks in the pack. Let me see…they are four. They even have a female…a she wolf, you know. This makes the things a little easier. We exclude Leah Clearwater, since we are looking for a male."

Paul shifted uncomfortably, his eyes following the old man carefully. Jacob had told him about his pack. He knew their names, their personalities and characters and even though Paul had never met them he felt like he already knew them.

"Leah has a little brother who is in the pack, too – Seth Clearwater." Quil Sr. continued quietly, his face scrunched in thoughtful expression as he tried to remember the details properly. "But I assume that it's not him since he is the youngest member of the Quileute pack. He is only sixteen. However, we are looking for a dominant male. You were too wild and violent before the imprinting, but it turns out that your mate has managed to tame you…to make you submissive and obedient. And I doubt that a sixteen years old boy can do that. We are looking for a stronger than you male, who is dominant enough to turn you into the little, needing protection puppy you are at the moment."

"I am not a puppy!"

"Furthermore you are the one being claimed, not the other way around." Quil Sr. continued unfazed by Paul's growl. "That leaves us with two options…the two leading males: Jared Nosh who is second in command and the Alpha male Jacob Black. Damn boy, your wolf is not playing around…He has taste, I admit that."

Paul didn't answer, he just bent his head and bit at his lip, trying his best not to show any reaction when the man uttered Jacob's name.

"So, who is he?" Quil Sr. inquired, his grayish eyes gleaming with curiosity. "Black or Nosh? The Alpha or the second in command? "

"Like, I'd tell you!"

"I am sure that Sean would like to know who has outstripped him, you know. Who has deprived him from the pleasure of being your first!"

"The one, who will deprive him from his balls and miserable, pathetic existence if he fucking dares touching me!"

"Wow! The puppy could bark!"

Paul just sighed deeply and closed his eyes as he massaged his temples. The old man really knew how to irritate him. He was growing sick of this, of the puns and the teasing remarks. One question had been nagging him all the time and he decided that it was high time to ask straight and forward.

"Why don't you just kill me, huh!" He whispered bitterly as he titled his head to the side. "What games are you playing? What exactly do you want from me!"

"Oh, so you finally decided to ask…" The old man exclaimed as he stared at the boy and crossed his arms over his chest. "I guess that you have the right to know."

Paul remained silent, his eyes never leaving Quil Sr. as the old man inhaled deeply and started pacing around the room again. It seemed that walking around was helping the man's thoughts to flow easier.

"I assume that I have to start from the fact that you carry the key to the tribe's survival as ironical as it may sound." Quil Sr. Whispered, ignoring the skeptical huff which Paul let out. "You boy can help us do what we have been trying to accomplish for decades….through you we can destroy our biggest enemies…we can destroy the Quileutes!"

Paul didn't even try to cover the gasp that spilled from his lips as he stared at Quil Sr. intently. The old man looked completely different from a few minutes ago, his eyes darker and shining with cold, mysterious gleam, his shoulders tense and rigid as his pace quickened slightly.

"They were always saying that this was insane, that it was wrong…and unnatural…"The old man whispered through clenched teeth. "The old fools couldn't see the potential and the importance of my discovery. They couldn't see how crucial it can be for the future and the survival of the tribe…but now they can't stop me."

Paul didn't make any sound or movement, scared that if he did the old man would stop talking. Quil Sr. looked so anxious and agitated that his hands were shaking slightly and his breathing had quickened up.

"They can't stop me now…it's too late." He smiled faintly and rubbed his face. "But it wouldn't be possible without your betrayal…Your little fiasco untied my hands, kid!"

Quil Sr. spoke quietly but firmly, his voice giving away his excitement, his tone making cold shivers run down Paul's spine.

The Quilcenes were fading slowly but surely, the tribe was on the verge of extinction for over a decade. There were too much old people, too few newborn children…and even less newborn werewolves. That fact was putting the tribe into danger, it was leaving the Quilcenes almost defenseless.

Quil Sr. had seen it before anyone else, he had seen the threat and had started to look for a way to prevent what was about to happen. He couldn't let the Quileutes destroy the tribe. That is why he had come to the conclusion that he had to do it first.

"Attack is the best defense!" The old man exclaimed and threw his hands in the air, making Paul flinch slightly from the creepy look in his eyes.

It had taken him years of researching and work, but in the old records of the tribe he had found something that had intrigued him deeply.

He had found that in the ancient times of their ancestors there had been an extraordinary tradition…an act of homage and a prayer to the Gods for strength.

In the ancient times the warriors had drunk the blood of their enemies or eaten their hearts, with the belief that they are freeing the spirit from the dead body, and in return they would be rewarded with the strength and the braveness of their enemy.

"I found that they have made sacrifices of animals." Quil Sr. explained and brushed his fingers through his hair. "They prayed to the Gods to give them the strength and the speed of the animal…The warriors accepted the spirit of the beast and they turned into one whole. They accepted the spirits of strong and majestic animals - bears, eagles, hawks and…wolves. The spirits turned into their guides, they turned into part of the warrior and helped him in battles and in his aspiration to protect the tribe and the community."

Over the years he had come to the conclusion and this tradition had put the foundations of the werewolves' origin. The wolf gene had been imprinted in their blood. He had understood that this had been what he had been looking for, this had been the key to the survival of the tribe.

In that way the Quilcenes could be invincible. If they had control over the phasing and they wouldn't wait for the genes to be activated naturally, they would be able to create werewolves by themselves – when they wanted, as many as they wanted….they would become powerful enough to crush all their enemies.

"I found that all I needed was blood, pure blood of a werewolf." Quil Sr. whispered huskily. "Over the years, and of course with a little help, I understood that the effect is stronger when the blood is injected directly into the human's blood stream, instead of being drunk. The werewolf genes infect and merge with the person's blood. Unfortunately the change is not permanent, so new dozes have to injected regularly every few hours."

The council had rejected his idea every time had tried to convince them, and that had forced him to work secretly and wait for the right time.

"And the right time came with your help!" The old man whispered fervently. "Your little rebellion opened their eyes…They saw that the Quileutes were capable of wrecking our own pack…of taking one of the few protectors we have left. Of course not all of them agreed when I suggested your punishment to be more… different… but now it's a fact!"

"Different…"

"You boy, have what we need! You carry pure bloodline, your blood is strong and pure enough for the creation of a new pack… of a pack that will lead to the destruction of the Quilleutes!"

Paul's eyes widened, his breath catching at his throat.

"Anna, your mother, carried the genes, just like her father and her grandmother before him. Simon, Tyler and Jason had pure blood, too but they all are dead, and you are the only successor left who carries the genes without any admixtures."

"Admixtures?"

"Yes boy, the whole pack, except you…" Quil Sr. explained, pointing at Paul. "…the whole pack carries werewolf genes but they are not completely pure. I examined their family trees and found out that the phasing had skipped at least one generation. Sam, Embry and even Quil are not pureblooded. Quil inherited the genes from his grandfather, since with me they never developed enough to lead to transformation." The old man sighed deeply and Paul could swear that he saw a hint a disappointment and frustration in his eyes. "But you Paul…you have inherited them straight from your mother, and that makes you perfect…Your blood is completely pure, since the genes never skipped generation within your family."

Quil Sr. chuckled huskily as he sat at the edge of the bed, and Paul absentmindedly backed away from him as much as possible. The old man looked creepy and demented, his face scrunched in a grotesque grimace.

"So to answer your question, boy…"Quil Sr. smirked quietly. "Unlike the usually executed punishment, which in your case would be death…I decided to do something much more valuable and useful for our people. You will be…" The old man sighed deeply and massaged his temples."…you will be sacrificed for the good of the tribe. We will use you to create a pack that will be much more effective and numerous than the current, pathetic and weakling one!"

"You are sick!" Paul exclaimed, his eyes wide with anxiety. "That's insane! These monsters…"

"These monsters as you call them will save the tribe! They will erase the Quileutes as a threat for our existence!"

Paul was just about to retort when a loud thunder echoed in the distance and made the whole house vibrate from its immense power. That seemed to get Quil Sr.'s attention, and he sighed deeply as he looked at his watch before shaking his head.

"Where is that idiot? He had to be here already!"

In that exact moment Paul heard heavy steps coming from the corridor. The enormous, two winged doors opened with a faint creak, when Sean Awan rushed into the room with a reddened face and heaving chest, it was obvious that he had been running to here.

"About time…" Quil Sr. said with slight irritation. "I was already thinking that you won't come before the storm had started!"

"W-well, I was a little delayed but now I am here!" Sean's wide chest rumbled lowly and he smiled smugly when his eyes landed on Paul who was curled against the headboard of the bed. "Oh, hi sweetheart! You missed me? I missed you so much!"

"Fuck you!"

"I want you to keep a sharp eye on him while I am gone!" The old man ordered as he grabbed a bag from one of the tables and hoisted it over his shoulder. "I don't want problems, understand! I want to find him here and alive when I come back!"

"Oh, it will be my pleasure! I'll take care of the little puppy!"

"W-wait!…Where are you going!" Paul asked anxiously and blushed from the pathetic tone of his own voice. He crossed his arms in front of his chest defensively, his guts clenching at the thought of being left alone with the giant moron.

Quil Sr. didn't even made any sigh that he had heard him, while Sean chuckled lightly and sat on the bed, which sank slightly under his weight. He reached to touch Paul's cheek, but the boy roared and flinched away.

"Where are the others?" Quil Sr. asked as he looked around absentmindedly and adjusted the bag on his shoulder. "I told you explicitly that I want to have at least fifteen of your people here!"

"They'll be here in a few minutes." Sean whispered quietly, his dark eyes never leaving Paul, who shifted uncomfortably under his gaze. "I hurried forward a little to see my little sweetheart!"

"Good…"The old man said as he made his way to the door. "I want you to be careful…I'll be back in a day or two. You are in charge till my return…Remember, I don't want any mistakes!"

Sean just nodded enthusiastically. Quil Sr. was just exiting the room when he suddenly turned around and smiled lightly.

"Oh…and about your little request, Sean." The old man exclaimed, a creepy grin grazing his lips. "You can play with Paul…just be gentle! We don't want you to break him, right!"

Then Quil Sr. left the enormous room, leaving a really happy and smug Sean and completely grossed and horrified Paul behind his back.

"Wanna play, sunshine?" Sean roared in dark, laced with excitement and lust voice. "I can't promise that I'll go easy on you…I've been waiting for this for too long. But... you can scream as much as you want... Nobody can hear you anyway."

Paul just gulped as his whole body shuddered with horror and anxiety. He was so terrified that he couldn't even retort.

* * *

**_TBC_**


	11. Revelations and Explanations Part 2

**Title:** Two Parts Of One Whole

**Author:** Lacrymosa_91

**Fandom:** Twilight

**Pairing:** Jacob/Paul

**Rating:** NC-17 ~ M

**Declaimer:** I do not own any of the recognizable characters, plots or conceptions of Twilight, unfortunately. They belong to Stephenie Meyer.

**A/N1**: Hello people! You missed me?

Well, I am finally back with the second part of chapter 10! Sheesh, it was hard writing this one... I just kept losing enthusiasm and motivation, or put in other words I had a writer's block.

Personally I think that I could do so much better with this one but I decided not to force my muses too much. So, here is the final result. I really hope that you will like it though. Jake finally found out what is going on and in the next chapter which I call with the code name "The Rescue Mission" hell will break loose! Beware of the wrath of the Alpha!

**A/N2:** Special thanks to everybody who reviewed the previous chapter! Love ya guys! Thank you for the support! That really means a lot to me!

**THANKS TO:** **twimama77, JEEDAi6189, Enigmaheart , Agarwaenloth , JessieMundaiFan , KiTkAtIsLoVeLy14 , KhairulJBlack , chaserno1 , Ratts , PsychoticHero , Impronta , BBlacy , smileyface**

Thank you babes! You give me motivation to continue!

* * *

**~ Chapter Ten: Revelations and Explanations (Part Two) ~ **

* * *

The storm was still away, but Embry could already smell the dampness in the air. They had to hurry up before the rain had started and erased the trails they were looking for.

He was running evenly through the forest, his paws hitting the wet ground with faint, dull sound as he followеd Sam's enormous black form, which was pushing between the trees rather swiftly despite the Alpha's impressive size.

After a short discussion they had decided that it was better to examine the situation first and try to find the trails of the black wolves before making any contact with the Quileutes. It was only the two of them. They had left Quil in the house with Emily despite his protests and insisting to join them. He needed rest and to calm down and Sam had had no other choice but to order him not to leave the house till their return. Emily had taken the responsibility to take care of him.

The more they neared the Ahote's house the more anxious and nervous Embry became. Something just wasn't right. The air reeked of something unknown to him…of something wrong and unnatural. It wasn't anything like the vampires' smell…it was different, stronger, musk and more saturated.

They reached the meadow in front of Paul's home and Embry saw how Sam stopped, looked around and sniffed at the air, his muzzle scrunching with disgust as a raspy, short bark left his throat.

"_Phase back Embry, they've left at least a day ago."_

They both phased back and put on their shorts before looking around the meadow. The ground was practically plowed up, deep trails of enormous paws could be seen all over the deserted place.

It was unusually quiet, they couldn't hear any sound except for the light whisper of the leaves moved by the wind. There were no animals, no birds…not even a single squirrel. It seemed like whatever had been here had scared any living creature in the area.

Embry frowned and brushed his fingers through his hair. Even in his human form the smell was killing him, flooding his senses and making his head spin slightly. He saw Sam crouching lowly on the ground and picking something up.

"What the fuck is this?" Embry asked curiously as he looked over the older male's shoulder.

"Fur…" The Alpha examined the little lock. The hairs were pitch black, thick and stained with black, sticky substance.

"That shit was all over Quil!" Embry exclaimed as he recognized the fluid. "What could it…"

"It's blood Embry…." Sam noted silently as he threw the little lock of fur on the ground and straightened up. "It's their blood."

The moment they entered the quiet house the strong smell of blood hit Embry's nostrils…the smell of Paul's blood. His guts clenched at the thought of what they might have done to his friend.

"We will find him, Embry." Sam whispered reassuringly, having read perfectly the boy's worried expression. "Quil said that they want him alive, remember? They won't kill him because they need him."

Embry just nodded, even though he barely suppressed the urge to ask what would happen when the council didn't need Paul anymore.

There was mud all over the wooden floor. They could see broken chairs and furniture, the couch was overturned and the glass of one of the huge windows of the living room was completely shattered.

"You look around here and I am going upstairs." Sam whispered silently as he made his way to the staircase." And Embry…"

"Yeah?"

"Be careful….call me if you find something wrong."

"Okay…"

Embry started his inspection from the living room. He didn't find anything suspicious, if you can call the almost demolished room nothing suspicious. He was passing by the heart and was just about to head for the kitchen when something caught his attention, or rather the lack of something did.

John Ahote's hunting knife was missing. It wasn't on its usual place, where it hung above the heart. He remembered how when they had been kids, he and Paul had been taking it secretly and playing with it. They had pretended to be hunters and killing bears and wolves.

The weapon was beautiful, with fine workmanship and masterly engraved bone handle. But now the idea of it provoked only unpleasant memories. Embry remembered how one afternoon he and Paul had sneaked in the house and had taken the knife, like they had done thousands of times before. They had gone upstairs in Paul's room, wanting to play with it. The moment they had opened the door they had found John Ahote there, sitting on Paul's bed and waiting for them. Then in a very calm and cold voice, at the memory of which Embry still felt his stomach tighten, the old man had asked Paul to give him the weapon back and Paul had done.

Embry didn't know what had happened next, since he had been asked to go home. But it wasn't too hard to figure out what had occurred in the Ahotes home, since the next day when Paul had come to play on the meadow in front of Embry's house, his left cheek had been red and swollen.

Embry shook his head as he forced himself to clear his mind from the uninvited memories. With slow but sure steps he made his way to the kitchen and the moment he passed through the door he made a grimace and his nose scrunched. The smell of blood here was stronger and heavier, but it was mingled with something else…it stunk of alcohol.

There were bloody tissues, cotton wall and needles on the table along with a toppled down empty bottle of, what Embry assumed, was whiskey. He picked one of the little tissues and examined it carefully, the blood was not crimson red but almost brick colored, a certain sign that it wasn't fresh. Like Sam had said, they had left at least a day ago.

He left the kitchen and was just about to go upstairs and check if Sam had found something when he heard a faint creak coming from his left. After a short moment of bewilderment Embry found the source of the sound.

The back door of the house was left open and the wind was swaying it back and forth, making the rusty hinges creak faintly.

Embry peeked through the slightly ajar door and looked around the back verandah. A dull thunder echoed from the east, and a bright flash of lighting lit up the gloomy sky. Embry sighed faintly and rubbed his face, he was just about to close the door and continue with his inspection when he noticed a slight movement in the farthest, left side of the verandah. There was someone there.

When he stepped on the verandah, being extremely careful and cautious in order not to make any sound, he saw a dark figure, lurking in the shadows of the penthouse. Embry's curiosity overpowered his wariness and after a short moment of hesitation the boy made his way to the further, darker side of the verandah.

After a few stable but slow steps Embry had gone near enough to distinguish who was hiding in the darkness. A faint, startled gasp spilled from his lips and he stopped dead on his tracks when his eyes landed on the person who stood hidden in the shadows.

"What brings you to my home, Embry Call?" John Ahote whispered quietly, his dark eyes focused on the boy, who seemed to had frozen on his place. "You've lost something?"

Embry just shook his head, still too shocked to manage an actual answer. The boy's eyes passed over the old man's figure with curiosity and faint frustration.

John Ahote looked so much older than the last time he had seen him. He looked smaller, thinner and almost worn out. The old man was sitting in a heavy, wooden chair, his body lax and languid, his face marred by deep, prominent furrows.

The old man huffed hollowly with ignorance at the boy's staring and reached for the half empty bottle of whisky, that was on the wooden table beside him.

Embry's eyes unconsciously drifted to the piece of furniture when they followed the movement of John's hand. His forehead furrowed when he saw John Ahote's old, hunting knife stuck into the table, the silvery, polished blade shining dully in the shadows of the house.

"What do you want, boy?" The old man growled after taking a big gulp from the amber colored liquid. "You are going to say something or you are just going to stay like a statue all day?"

Even though he could speak comparatively clearly the old man was obviously drunk, he stunk of alcohol. Embry went nearer and crossed his arms in front of his chest, he was about to speak up when a light, silvery glow caught his attention. It's wasn't coming from the knife though, it was coming from John Ahote's chest. Embry's eyes widened and he felt his body tense up with interest.

There were three identical silver medallions hanging around the old man's neck, and Embry found himself biting his lower lip nervously when memories from his childhood flooded his mind for second time that day.

It had been cold, the air eerie with premonition of a slightly gloomy autumn day. He had been only eight back then, just a kid, and yet he remembered that day clearly. So clearly, that just the mere memory of it still filled him with anxiety. It had affected him deeply and it still filled his mind with the creeping feeling of inevitability and helpless, inexplicable fear.

Embry's mind filled with memories – the heavy, cold silence that had been almost crushing and choking him, the smell of congealed blood and moist soil… his heart still clenched at the memory of the women's weeping and the terror in Paul's eyes.

He, Paul and Quil had been at the Atearas' home, along with part of the children and the women from the tribe. The elders had ordered the civil people to stay in and not to leave their houses until they were allowed to go out. There had been a big melee by the border that day, and Embry remembered the heavy silence in the enormous room, when everybody had been waiting in quiet, anxious and tangible anticipation for news from the battle.

His mother had held him tight, pressing him to herself while Paul had been sitting rigidly on the floor, his arms wrapped around him knees and his eyes glazed with fear, confusion and childish horror. Jason, Paul's only brother left, had been out there, fighting with the Quileutes.

They had stayed like this for hours, and it hadn't been before the dusk had fallen when Tom Hakan, the leader of the then pack, had come to the house. He had been covered with blood and dirt, his bare chest marred by deep gashes and his face scrunched in silent, gloomy determination.

The women in the room had tensed up, their children snuggling closer to their mothers – everybody had known why the man had come. The battle had been over and now Tom Hakan had come to inform the relatives about the losses….

He had come to tell the women who were unfortunate enough that their sons, husbands or brothers weren't coming back, ever.

Embry's eyes had followed the man's every movement as the Alpha had made his way to one of the women, who had been sitting by the hearth. She had been an old woman, with grayish, long hair, her bony hands fisted in her dress rigidly. The moment Tom had stopped in front of her, the old woman had fallen to her knees, a harsh, piercing and heartwrenching bawl leaving her throat as she had buried her face in her hands.

Her one and only son had been killed that day.

Embry was never going to forget that cry, he was never going to forget the horror, sorrow and immense pain that had vibrated through the whole room and torn through the death silence.

He remembered his mother sobbing while stroking his hair and cradling him in her arms. And he did remember how Paul had cringed and pressed his face to his knees with fear and anxiety. Unlike Embry, Paul hadn't had anyone to hold him close or sooth him.

Embry had watched how the Alpha had approached Paul's curled against the wall figure. He had seen how Paul's head had snapped up harshly, eyes welling up with tears and his whole body shaking when the man's stained with dried up blood hand had rested on his little shoulder lightly. Tom Hakan had pulled a little silver medallion out of his pocket, and Embry had found himself unconsciously snuggling closer to his mother, a cold shiver running down his spine.

Paul had let out a choked sob when the man had taken his tiny hand in his and had put the stained with blood necklace in his small open palm.

"I am sorry, little one." The Alpha had whispered silently. "Tell your father that Jason…Jason fought well and died with honor."

Later, when John Ahote had come to pick his last son left from Embry's home, Paul had had fallen asleep on the couch, exhausted from crying and bawling in anguish and childish horror. Embry remembered how John had kneeled by the couch and had stroked Paul's tearstained cheek softly, the gesture had surprised him back then, and it still did. John Ahote never showed emotion or affection, especially when it came to Paul. But this day…this day Embry had seen the man's eyes fill with tears when he had carefully taken the bloody medallion, that had been still clutched in Paul's tiny hand. John Ahote had put the silver, still stained with his son's blood necklace around his neck, where it had hung heavily along with another two identical medallions – Simon's and Tyler's.

"You better leave, boy." John Ahote's harsh, gruff voice pulled Embry out of his stupor and the boy snapped back to the present. "There is nothing that concerns you here!"

Embry scowled when the old man took another big swig of whiskey, and slammed the bottom of the bottle against the table harshly as he cleared his throat. The boy looked around briefly and massaged the bridge of his nose as he wondered whether to call Sam or not. Embry looked at the man in the heavy wooden chair again, hesitating if he should take the bottle away from him when his breath got caught at his throat.

His wide eyes followed the movement intently when John Ahote reached into the pocket of his jacket and pulled out a little silver medallion. The old man's shaking fingers fumbled with the necklace as his face scrunched harshly, in emotion which Embry couldn't quite place. Embry's eyes focused on the little item in John Ahote's hands and the boy felt the same numbing feeling of gloomy premonition and fear flood his senses, just like it had happened so many years ago.

The medallion was Paul's.

It was the fourth one…the last one left. The other three that hung around old man's neck belonged to Paul's brothers…to Paul's _dead_ brothers.

Embry's heart clenched inside his chest, his breathing steadily speeding up until his chest started rising with light, irregular pants.

He knew that his best friend would never part with his medallion willingly. It was too important and precious to him. Did that mean that…. They were late? Did that mean that Paul was already…

"W-where is Paul?" Embry barely managed to choke out. "What have you done to him?"

John Ahote's chest rumbled with a low, aberrant growl as he closed his eyes briefly and his fingers curled around the medallion so tightly that his knuckles went white.

"That doesn't concern you, boy!" The old man roared as he glared at Embry with resentment and frustration. "Just go home and leave me alone!"

Embry inhaled deeply as he tried to keep his anger and irritation at bay. It didn't work quite well, though. Being worried, nervous and angry at the same time wasn't a good way to suppress the natural instinct in his body that urged him to phase. He closed his eyes briefly and shook his head, his fists clenching and relaxing slowly by his sides.

"Where the elders keep him?"

"Are you deaf, kid!" The old man snarled as he tried to stand up from his chair but without much success. "It's none of your business! Get out of my face!"

"Not before you've told me where is Paul!" Embry growled, his body started shaking with light tremors, the old man's attitude and ignorance flaming the strange jumble of worry, anger, anxiety and stubborn determination inside his chest.

"You better forget about, Paul…he is not your concern…. he isn't anybody's concern anymore!"

Embry's eyes widened at these words, his jaw clenching in anxious desperation and his heart sinking at the horrible possibility of his best friend being dead.

"Paul was a mistake…" John Ahote trailed off as he ran his hand over his exhausted, furrowed face."He is the biggest mistake of my life. He crushed everything that I've ever valued or cherished. The boy violated his mother and brothers' honor with his betrayal!"

"He has done nothing wrong!" Embry growled through clenched teeth and shook his head with agitation."He hasn't betrayed anyone…the imprinting..."

"Don't talk about things you don't understand and know nothing about, boy!" John Ahote snarled as he finally managed to stand up and stared at Embry with full with resentment and disdain bloodshot eyes. "You don't know what he has done!"

"Whatever he has done doesn't justify what you are doing to him! Paul is your son you can't let them…"

"He is not! Not anymore! He stained the family's honor!" the old man growled vehemently, his breath stinking of alcohol, his face so scrunched and twisted that Embry could barely make out his features. "Since the moment he has let the Quileute bastard touch him… he doesn't exist for me!"

Embry fell silent for a second, his eyebrows raising in bewilderment at the old man's words as his balled till now fists relaxed slightly.

"Paul hasn't been with…."

"He has slept with him! He has let that mongrel touch him! My own flesh and blood has sullied the Ahote name! ... Paul doesn't exist for me anymore! He is dead for me!" The old man reeled slightly backwards as he growled in frustration and rage through clenched teeth and collapsed in the heavy wooden chair again.

John Ahote grabbed the bottle from the table and gulped down what was left from the alcohol. He groaned brokenly when he threw the bottle away and his shaking fingers clenched hard around the medallion in his hand. Through wide eyes Embry saw how the man fell silent for a while, his pitch black orbs brimming with tears as he stared unblinkingly at the little silver necklace in his hand with exasperation and sorrow.

And then John Ahote did something that Embry had never expected. The old man sighed heavily, as heavily as though the pressure of the whole world was over his shoulders, and swung his hand back. John Ahote threw Paul's medallion on the ground and Embry saw how the little silvery necklace hit the muddy, wet soil in front of the house, its clear and light gleam fading when the mushy dirt started swallowing it slowly.

"Embry, what is going on?" Sam's low, bass voice broke through the boy's dazed with anxiety and confusion mind. Embry shook his head harshly as he barely managed to tear his eyes away from the medallion in the mud and looked at his Alpha briefly, frustration and desperation written all over his face.

Sam stood in no more than two meters away, his face stern and serious as his dark eyes were roaming over the verandah, scanning and observing the situation.

"Oh, look who has come again!" John Ahote sneered bitterly when Sam's eyes stopped on him with a hint of curiosity. "I should have known that this is your job, Uley. You always poke your nose in other people's business and now you drag the poor kid with you…." The old man trailed off as he motioned towards Embry, who was standing right in front of him. "What the fuck do you want this time, Uley?"

Sam's brows furrowed as he crossed his arms in front of his chest and stared at the old man calmly. His features twisted in worry and pity when his dark eyes slid over the haggard, bony and worn out figure of the man in the chair. John Ahote had aged at least ten years for the last two months. The pressure, the stress and the resent events had finally crushed the stubborn and strong man, who had managed to go thought so much with his head high up. John had watched his wife dying, he had lost three of his children and he had managed to endure it, he had continued. But now Sam was seeing that the old man was finally broken down, devastated and crushed…. John Ahote had finally had too much.

"John, what happened with Paul?" Sam whispered quietly but firmly, his eyes roaming over the old man's scrunched face, trying to read his expression. "What did you do?"

"It doesn't matter…. Nothing does matter anymore… it's all so pointless and hopeless…"

John Ahote was starting to fall into drunken sorrowful stupor, his words barely audible and slurred.

"Where they keep him? To whom did you leave your son, John?" Sam was calm and careful, but also persistent. John Ahote had calmed down, his voice shaky and quiet, all the emotional pressure and all the alcohol he had drunk were finally taking its toll on the old man, and Sam saw his chance for extracting information.

"Where is Paul, John? " Sam whispered silently, and Embry could feel the strain in his voice. They had lost too much time in wandering and that wasn't making their chances of finding Paul better. "Did you leave him to Quil Ateara Sr.? "

"I…I disowned him… the boy is sullied …. The clans took him… he belongs to them now… they took him." The old man slurred with quiet and sharp voice and Embry saw how Sam tensed up at these words, the Alpha's features twisting in gloomy apprehension as his lips pressed into a thin line.

"Sam?" Embry asked tentatively as he stared at his Alpha, fresh wave of anxiety filling his chest at the sight of the desperate and drawn with sternness features of Sam's face.

"We got to go, Embry…" Sam suddenly whispered as he went down the creaking, slightly cracked from the time wooden steps of the verandah, and stared at the mountains to the north from the house. "Prepare to phase. We can't afford ourselves loosing more time. We have to get in touch with the Quileutes!"

"But Sam…" Embry was confused, it was Sam who had demanded that they find out where Paul was before informing his imprint about the situation. "We still don't know where…."

"I know where Paul is!"

"But how … his father hasn't said…"

"We got no time for explanations!" The Alpha cut off the boy sternly, his strides as he headed for the woods were fast, curt and urgent. "Now move your ass! We need to go!"

Sam didn't even spare a last glance at John Ahote, who still stood in his wooden chair on the verandah, the old man's body starting to go limp from the alcohol and his mind falling into daze as he closed his eyes and leaned his head far back. Embry moved away from the house as he made a few hesitant steps after his Alpha, his features still twisted in something between hope and confusion.

But then the boy suddenly stopped and turned around. He looked at the house again, his eyes stopping on the almost unconscious old man who was slumped in the heavy wooden chair, the light gleam of the medallions around his neck visible even from this distance.

"Embry!" Sam growled at him over his shoulder, urging the boy on. "Come on!"

Embry flinched slightly from the harsh snarl but didn't follow Sam immediately. He stood still for a few seconds before he shook his head lightly and then returned to the verandah.

When he reached the edge of the forest Sam stopped abruptly and turned around quickly, only to find that Embry wasn't following him. The Alpha was about to shout at the boy to hurry up again when he noticed Embry gazing at the ground, as if he was looking for something. Then Embry bent down, picked something from the muddy, mushy soil in front of the house and jogged to Sam, who had't moved from his place.

"What's that, Embry?"

"It's… it is Paul's medallion." The boy mumbled as they both entered the dark, quiet woods. "It's important to him and he will want it back. I am going to give it back to him when we get him out of there!" Embry rubbed the little necklace against the side of his cut offs in order to clean it from the mud and the dirt.

Sam didn't say anything, he just nodded curtly and hurried forward.

It was typical of Embry. The boy was optimistic and positive by nature, he always hoped for the best. Sam didn't want to think of the horrible possibilities which the fate could make them face. Too much depended on them – Paul's life and the lives of innocent and unsuspecting anything people. Sam was realist to the bone but this time he chose to believe to Embry's words, this time he preferred thinking positively rather than musing upon all the things that could go wrong. They really needed hope right now… they needed any glimmer of hope they could muster.

* * *

The sky was murky, dark and gloomy. Heavy, gray clouds were gathering above the cold, moist and hostile forests. The storm was about to strike in two hours, or even less and the promise for profuse, merciless and pouring rain hung heavily in the tenuous air.

It was warm and cosy in the big living room at the Black's home. The fire was crackling cheerfully in the hearth, and filling the air with the calming smell of pine wood, while the golden flames showered the room with their soothing and comforting glow.

The quiet babble of the old men in the room was a constant and nagging reminder about the reason they've gathered together. The council meeting of the Quileute elders was arranged for the Saturday evening as usual, and this time it was held at the Black's home.

Jacob was sitting silently in an armchair near one of the huge windows, his eyes roaming aimlessly over the sombre, dull and murky landscape beyond the thick, slightly blurry glass. He vaguely registered that Harry Clearwater was talking about how the woods were unusually quiet and peaceful recently. There hadn't been any attacks by vampires, and the pack hadn't found any trail or caught a whiff of a cold one for almost a month now.

Not that Jacob was really listening. As an Alpha and a leader of the pack it was his duty to be present at the meetings, to take part in the discussions and the taking of decisions, but right now he just couldn't bring himself to listen and pay attention. He had completely spaced-out from the whole discussion a long time ago.

His mind was wandering, his body now unusually relaxed and limp. He felt as though he was sinking into stupor as he rested his head against the back of the armchair and closed his eyes. The drowsiness and the exhaustion were something new, new compared to the tension and the filled with fluster and tingling anxiety hours that Jacob had been spending running through the woods till his legs had given out from exhaustion.

He felt restless, nervous and confused by the reactions of his own body. It had been like this for the last two days. He just couldn't stay still, couldn't calm down and find quiet. The feeling was perplexing and strange, but most of all tiring.

Jacob had dwelled over the reason for all this nervousness, and at first thought unreasonable restlessness, but he just couldn't come up with proper or accurate explanation.

The first thought that had crossed his mind had been about Paul. Jacob had felt something close to this anxious fluster when his imprint had been in danger a month ago but now it was different. The feeling was close to what he had felt the first time, but now there was a significant difference - it wasn't that intense, clear and overpowering.

Every time when Jacob tried to focus on the thought of Paul, to focus on the feeling for his imprint, it felt as if something was missing, as if the strings attaching him to the other boy were thinner and weaker than before. The connection bonding him with Paul was slowly fading and crumbling, it felt as if his imprint wasn't as strong and powerful as it used to be. Jacob could neither explain it nor comprehend it, but it felt like Paul was slipping out of his grasp, melting into a fog of numbing fluster and perplexing despair.

If it depended on him, Jacob would have gone to see Paul the moment when that anxious restlessness had corrupted his mind and body, but he knew he couldn't. He had promised Paul that he wouldn't act rashly. Jacob had promised his imprint that he wouldn't pass the border and visit him without they'd decided the time and the place of the meeting beforehand.

His control and reasoning had failed Jacob once. He had gone to Paul's home with the desperate need to see him, to hold him, to be closer to him. And his slip, his inability to control the desire that inflamed his insides had almost cost the life of one of Paul's friends.

Paul hadn't expected Jacob coming at his home that day, just like he hadn't expected Embry coming to visit without mentioning that he would do so, and it all had almost ended with a disaster. Jacob had acted on instinct and he had almost attacked the nothing suspecting Embry, considering him as a danger and threat for his imprint. Paul had barely managed to put sense into him and get him out of the house before Embry had seen him.

And since then, since this single time when Jacob had acted hastily, Paul had demanded that they should have rules. No unexpected visits. Paul had made him promise that he wouldn't come to see him without they've talked in advance. It was for good, it was going to ensure both their safety, and the safety of those around them who had nothing to do with it.

It had broken his heart when he had to leave Paul two days ago. But the moment when his imprint's fingers had slipped from his grasp Jacob had already made up his mind. He couldn't and didn't have the intention to let that happen again. Jacob couldn't let Paul spend yet another day in that gloomy house, he wouldn't leave his beloved in a place where he was lonely, crushed and oppressed daily. It was high time he took Paul with him, it was high time Jacob had taken the matters in his own hands.

Jacob inhaled deeply though his nose as he tried to calm down and gather his thoughts. He had to be focused and calm if he wanted to do this properly. Jacob had decided that the time, to finally confront the elders and inform them for the choice he had made, had finally come.

As impossible as it seemed he hoped for their benevolence and good will - he was going to ask them to give Paul a new home, a refuge and acceptance when he brought his imprint to the Quileute's lands. Yes, Jacob was hopeful, but he was neither naive nor stupid. He had considered and thought over all the possibilities that the future could bring.

The council had to be informed about his imprinting, but that didn't mean that he was going to let the elders stop him or restrain him.

Jacob was going to take Paul away from his home, he was going to give him safety and security no matter if the council approved or not. If they didn't accept Paul, if they scorned his imprinting, if they rejected it… Jacob was just going to take Paul and leave these lands.

The pack, his home, the tribe and all the family bonds were minor and insignificant to him compared to his imprint. If he had to leave the tribe, quit the pack and break the relations off with his kin in order to be with Paul and keep him safe, Jacob was going to do it without second thought or hesitation.

"Jacob…" A masculine but soft voice pulled the young native from his musings. "Jacob? Son, it's your turn to speak. You said you that you wanted to announce something important."

A warm hand rested lightly on his shoulder, and Jacob shook his head slightly in order to clear his mind as he gazed at his father's smiling face. Billy Black smiled warmly to his only son as he patted him on the shoulder encouragingly, and Jacob managed a smile back which looked more like a grimace.

The young Quileute inhaled deeply as he stood up from his place by the window and looked around slowly, his eyes slid over the old men's scrunched and serious faces and he knew that every furrow was sign for their wisdom and experience.

Jacob bent his head slightly as he pinched the bridge of his nose and cleared his throat silently. The moment he raised his head again his eyes met Billy's reassuring fatherly gaze, and Jacob found himself wondering, whether the old man would look at him with so much pride and affection after he was done with what he had to say.

Though Jacob knew that it was now or never. The sooner he got this off his head, the sooner he could go and take Paul away from there once and for all.

"The reason I am making an announcement aside from my usual report is that…"

Jacob couldn't even finish his sentence when he heard a loud bang from the front door. It sounded as if someone slammed it shut, and the next thing that could be heard was the loud stomping of a pair of bare feet.

"Jacob!" A familiar female voice, laced with urgency and insistence, echoed from the corridor next to the living room. "Jacob, where are you!"

Everybody in the room shifted in their seats and shared questioning looks, surprised by the unexpected and harsh interruption. Jacob frowned as he gazed towards the direction of the door just in time too see Leah Clearwater rushing in without even bothering to ask for permission.

"Jake, you have to…" She started with hoarse voice, her chest raising and falling erratically as she was panting lightly, her skin covered in light sheen of sweat.

"Leah!" Harry Clearwater roared angrily and cut off his daughter as he stood up from his seat by the hearth. "What do you think you are doing you disobedient girl!"

The rest of the elders remained silent, their faces twisted in stern and serious expressions. They all knew that Leah was wild and unruly by nature. Her becoming a shape shifter had only added fuel to her hot - blooded and tomboy attitude and behavior. Harry was having hard time in trying to curb and control the volatile girl.

"Dad, it's important…" Leah huffed as she crossed her arms in front of her chest, her face giving away her determination.

"Jake must…"

"Jacob is at a council meeting just like the rest of us!" The old man growled, his eyes blazing with irritation as he glared at his rebellious daughter. "…A meeting that can't be interrupted by outside people and you are not an exception, girl! Leave the room we will talk about it later!"

Leah just scowled indignantly and rolled her eyes as she leaned against the door frame. She clearly showed that she didn't have the intention to obey her father and leave the room as she was ordered.

"Leah!" Harry's annoyance was steadily growing, his face scrunching with anger when the girl didn't move even with an inch from her place by the door.

"Harry, it might be something that can't wait." Jacob said as he gazed at Leah, who was staring at him nervously and with a hint of impatience while fidgeting with the hem of her faded tank top.

"Oh, come on, Dad…" Leah whined and brushed her fingers through her messy, raven-black hair.

Jacob saw how Harry Clearwater frowned and let out a heavy sigh. The old man glared at his daughter warningly before he nodded in agreement rather reluctantly and sat in his seat again, his stern face giving away his irritation. Leah was definitely going to have troubles at home after this.

Leah turned on her heels and exited the room without saying a single word and Jacob hurried to follow her.

He didn't know what he should think about this – to be angry because she had interrupted the meeting just when he had been ready to speak up or to be really curious about the reason for the whole situation. What might be so important that she had to rush into the house in the middle of the council meeting?

They went out on the verandah and Jacob was just going to ask what all the noise was about, when he was cut off. Actually Leah didn't give him a chance even to open his mouth.

"You have to come with me right now!" She whispered urgently, her eyes focused on her Alpha with intensity and determination as she grabbed Jacob by the hand and tried to drag him down the steps of the verandah and towards the woods.

Jacob didn't budge even with an inch. He just glared at the girl with annoyance and sternness. He had defended Leah in front of her father, but that didn't mean that he had time to lose with insignificant and irrelevant to his duty problems.

"Leah, what is this all about? Some of Jared and Seth's pranks! I don't have time for bullshits!"

"It's not bullshits, Jake! You got to come with me! It's really important!"

"All I know is that the meeting was particularly important for me and you rushed in and…"

"There is a Quilcene at the border! He says that he is from the Quilcene pack!" Leah blurted out in a harsh voice and threw her hands in the air. "We were patrolling and we came across that guy and he didn't even try to escape or phase. Jared and Seth are with him now and I came to get you! He refuses to tell us why he is here… he says that he will talk with you and you only!"

Jacob stood like frozen on his place, eyes focused on the woods in front of him but seeing nothing, his breathing suddenly becoming shallow and harsh. He had stopped listening to what Leah was saying after "… he is from the Quilcene pack!"

Something was wrong. Something serious must have happened if Paul was coming to look for him so openly.

Yes, Jacob was sure that it was Paul, who had come to look for him, and his heart made double turn at the thought that his imprint had needed him for two days and he hadn't done anything. Jacob was no longer confused and hesitant about the reason for his restlessness over the last couple of days.

It was about Paul. Something had happened to his imprint.

"Did he say something else!"

"No… he didn't even tell us his name… but…" Leah fumbled the pockets of her denim cutoffs frantically, her hands slightly shaking with excitement. "He gave me this! He said that you will know what it means when you see it!"

Jacob almost gasped when the girl pulled a little silver medallion from one of her pockets and showed it to him. Leah swayed the necklace right in front of his face, and Jacob didn't even try to suppress the urge to snatch it from her hand.

The medallion was all too familiar to him, and Jacob felt light tremors running through his whole body, his hands slightly shaking when he trailed the wolf's head and the engraved "Paul" at the back of it with his fingertips.

Leah stared at her Alpha unbelievingly, the harsh and unexpected movement with which he had taken the medallion from her hand had, to say the least, startled her. A confused and worried expression crossed her face when she noticed that Jacob had paled suddenly, his features drawn and tensed with alert and anxiety.

"Jake?"

Jacob didn't say a single word as he clutched the medallion in his fist and made his way to the woods, barely fighting the urge to phase.

"Jacob, wait!" Leah called but the boy was deaf for her demand, his pace not even slowing down as he continued towards the dark forest.

"Jake!"

No result. No reaction. Jacob just ignored her completely and Leah was starting to get annoyed.

"You don't even know where they are! What are you going to do? You will run the length of the whole border?"

That seemed to have effect on the frenzied boy, who stopped abruptly on his place and bent his head slightly.

"Where are they?" He all but growled in a harsh voice without even turning around to look at Leah, who desperately tried to catch up with him.

"They are by the rocks in the south area, a mile inside our side of the border!"

Jacob didn't answer, he just nodded to himself and disappeared among the trees so fast and swiftly that Leah couldn't see which path he took for.

"Damn it, Jacob!" She roared through clenched teeth as she removed her clothes as quickly as possible and hurried to follow her Alpha.

* * *

Jared stood silently next to a big pine tree, his arms crossed in front of his chest while his eyes were following carefully and warily the Quilcene's every movement.

The boy looked completely harmless and innocent, but Jared was sure that there was something far more deep under the surface.

He didn't know why, but something in the Quilcene bothered him, or to be more exact the way his body reacted to the boy bothered him. It was strange and perplexing feeling, which almost clouded his mind and filled his chest with a warm, anxious and uneasy fluster. Jared didn't like the feeling, it confused him and even though he'd be damned if he admitted it out aloud… it scared him.

Jared huffed under his nose and shook his head harshly in order to clear his mind. No, he wasn't scared. Jared Nosh wasn't scared of anything … let alone of a Quilcene boy, who he had seen for the very first time an hour ago. He groaned lightly as he brushed his fingers through his short, cropped hair and massaged his scalp. Okay… if he wasn't scared then why the fuck he couldn't bring himself to look the guy in the eyes?

"Won't you at least tell us your name?" Seth inquired while he paced around the rock on which the Quilcene sit on. "You got a name, do you?"

Jared almost burst into laughter when he saw the confused and a bit puzzled expression that crossed the Quilcene's face.

Seth had asked him so genuinely that it had sounded as if the boy actually didn't have a name.

"Okay I will start first. I am Seth!" The youngest member of the pack all but squealed and smiled brightly as he sat next to the other boy. "And you are?"

Jared kept a little distance and remained on his place by the tree as he continued to watch Seth's literally comic attempts to start a conversation with the Quilcene. It was rather amusing to watch. Seth was just so excited and agitated to meet someone from the opposite tribe, that Jared thought that the kid was going to piss his pants at any moment.

The Quilcene boy stared at Seth for a few seconds before letting out a light sigh and brushing his fingers through his hair.

"Uh… I am Embry." The boy finally whispered in a soft voice, as he finally took pity on Seth and his desperate attempts to get his attention.

Embry decided that it won't harm anybody if they actually talked a little till the girl returned with the Quileute's Alpha. If everything passed as he expected and hoped, they would have to work together in order to save Paul. Hence, it would be good if he got to know the other boys.

"Great!" Seth exclaimed cheerfully as he bounced on his seat and clapped his hands, obviously too happy to finally get some reaction from the other boy. "Nice to meet you, Embry!"

Embry just nodded and smiled lightly at the boy's enthusiasm, which was rather surreal. They were enemies and the younger boy was actually acting as though they were soon to be best friends or something. That Seth guy, as he had claimed to be his name, was definitely an interesting, unusually friendly, but most of all a strange boy.

Embry's eyes unconsciously drifted to the larger Quileute, who stood silently in a few meters away from them.

Now, that seemed more like a usual behavior in such a situation. They were enemies. Quileutes and Quilcenes weren't used to being so close to each other without feeling intimidated, alerted or anxious that the other might attack when least expected.

Of course there hadn't been any brushes or clashes between the tribes for almost a decade. These particular packs had never been set against each other in a battle, but that didn't mean that the suspicion, the distrust and the resentment between them didn't exist. It confused Embry to no end how he and Seth, who was supposed to be his enemy and to hate him, could sit next to each other without actually trying to rip each other's hearts out.

"That guy over there is Jared." Seth said as he pointed at the boy who stood next to the tree. "Generally he isn't that silent, but now he just plays the role of the bad cop." The boy laughed shortly at his own funny remark and Embry smiled lightly in return. "Don't worry he doesn't bite. He just pretends to be the tough guy but we all know that he is a…"

"Shut up, kid!" Jared growled as he glared at the younger boy. "We are not here for a picnic."

"I have a name!" Seth retorted as he narrowed his eyes and clenched his fists. "I am Seth! Not kid!"

"Whatever you say, kid!" Jared grinned nonchalantly, which only made Seth glare at him and growl through clenched teeth.

Embry laughed shortly and shook his head at the guys' antics. That continued for a couple of minutes until Jared decided to stop and leave the younger boy alone.

"Hey Embry, can I ask you something?" Seth whispered barely hiding his excitement, and Embry was surprised to see no sign of the boy's irritation just from a few minutes ago.

"Sure…"

"Is it true…" Seth shifted uncomfortably and looked at his hands, which rested in his lap. "I mean… is it true that you guys… I mean your pack…"

"Yeah? What about my pack?" Embry whispered encouragingly to the younger boy and urged him to continue.

For a reason unknown to him he really liked Seth, even though he knew him just for a little more than an hour. The boy was just so genuine, kind and friendly that Embry couldn't help but wonder how Seth could chase vampires – he looked as though he was unable to hurt even a fly.

"I've heard…well some of the guys here say that you… I mean your pack..." Seth stammered lightly, it was clear that he felt a little uneasy about the question. "Is it true that you guys feed on leeches?"

"What?"

"Damn kid! You are more retarded than I thought! You think that they eat leeches?" Jared exclaimed as he burst into a fit of laughter. "Who told you that? Your brain dead friends?"

"Oh, shut up!" Seth whined as he stood up and scowled in embarrassment, light blush covering his cheeks.

"Seth, it's not true…actually we…" Embry started, barely fighting his own laughter, but he got cut off by a harsh sound of snapping branches and rustling bushes.

"Shit, Jake! Wait for me!" A girl's voice came from a little more than ten meters away from them, and before Embry could wonder what was going on he saw a large, muscular figure coming out from between the trees.

He had never seen Paul's imprint in human form, but there was no doubt that this guy was Jacob Black.

His stance just screamed Alpha and demanded respect and submission, and there was no room left for hesitation on the matter who dominated the relationship. Suddenly Embry understood why his volatile, wild and disobedient friend had changed so significantly for so short period of time. Paul, who had been the pack's brawler had submitted, and now as he was looking at Jacob, Embry didn't feel even a trail of doubt or confusion for the reason.

The Alpha stared at him with stone cold eyes and Embry felt his heart leaping into his throat. He didn't know that guy, but something at the back of his mind was telling him that Jacob Black wasn't someone who people messed with.

The look on Jacob's face was completely stunning and astounding. It was a strange mix of surprise, anger, confusion, rage and desperation and Embry swallowed thickly when Jacob's fists clenched at his sides and the Alpha growled lowly through clenched teeth. It was clear that Jacob hadn't expected to find Embry here. Had he expected Paul?

Before Embry could react or say something Jacob grabbed him by the shoulders, and the smaller boy gasped in pain from the harsh and tight grasp.

"Where is he! What have you done to him!" Jacob growled right into Embry's face and shook him harshly by the shoulders. "Where is Paul?"

"I…I .." Embry stammered out, his legs dangling in the air in at least two feet from the ground, his eyes wide with shock and surprise from the unexpected attack.

"Jacob!" Leah tugged on her Alpha's arm, desperately trying to make him let go of the other boy, but without much success. "What the fuck are you doing?"

Jacob didn't budge, he didn't even made a sign that he was aware of Leah's presence. The grip on Embry's shoulders only intensified, it felt as though he was trapped in a vice. He would swear that he could hear his bones crackling.

"Where is Paul?" Jacob roared again and squeezed the boy's shoulders even harder, wanting to get his point across. "How did you take the medallion?"

"T-the council c-caught him…w-we can't free him… by o-ourselves…." Embry managed to whine out through clenched teeth as he squeezed his eyes shut from the intense pain. "S-Sam Uley… m-my Alpha s-sent me to ask for your h-help! The elders have created another pack somehow…. The other wolves are too many and we… we won't be able to fight against them by ourselves…. W-we need your help!"

Embry groaned hollowly as he slumped on the ground when Jacob suddenly released him. His hands flew to his shoulders as he started massaging them urgently in order to relieve some of the numbing pain.

He saw how Jacob took a few steps back and covered his face with his hands as he exhaled loudly, his whole body going rigid and tense. The rest of the Quileute pack stood completely silent and motionless, their faces marred by confused and curious at the same time expressions.

Embry knew that he had to speak now or never. He needed their help, Paul needed their help, and the sooner he got this over with the sooner they could save his friend.

"They saw you together in the woods two days ago." He started carefully but firmly, his eyes focused on Jacob's tensed figure all the time. He was Paul's imprint, he had to know what exactly had happened. "Paul was taken captive as soon as he got home the same day…"

"Guys… I'm sorry but… who the hell is Paul?" Seth mumbled quietly as he brushed his fingers though his hair and stared at his Alpha questioningly.

Jacob ignored the younger boy completely as though he hadn't said anything, his eyes focused on Embry with such intensity that the later thought that Jacob's gaze would burn holes into his head.

"Go on!" Jacob snarled and Leah let out a faint groan as she sat on one of the rocks nearby and stared at Embry expectantly. It was obvious that Jacob was too enraged and upset to give them any answers and explanations about the whole mess, so she assumed that the Quilcene boy would eventually tell them what they needed to know.

"His father disavowed him and now Paul belongs to the clans…They decide the destiny of those who had… committed crime against the community. " Embry continued as he finally managed to straighten up with quite effort, his bruised shoulders had started to heal already, and the feeling wasn't very pleasant. "They want to punish him… for bringing you to our lands. The elders consider him as a traitor to the tribe's rules and…and the punishment for that is…"

Embry didn't finish because Jacob lifted his hand harshly and motioned to him keep silence. The Quileute Alpha let out a faint groan as he pressed his forehead against the trunk of one of the old and tall oak trees, which were all around them. For a few minutes there was complete silence, except for Jacob's harsh, raspy and fast breathing. Embry saw how the Alpha's hands rested against each side of the trunk of the tree, his fingers digging in the bark harshly.

"Goddamn it!" Jacob growled through clenched teeth. His right hand balled in a tight fist and he punched the tree with such immense force that the massive truck of the old oak split at a few places with a harsh and loud crackle.

Leah gasped as she leaped from her place and tried to approach him, but Jared grabbed her by the arm and pulled her back.

"Leah, he is out of his mind!" Jared whispered to her urgently, as the girl struggled against his grasp in desperate attempts to get free and go to Jacob. "He doesn't know what he is doing! Stay away!"

Jacob's chest wrenched with a harsh, deep and inhuman roar as he swung his hand back and punched the tree again, and again, and again blinded by his irrational and scorching hot rage and pain. Embry could only watch through wide eyes how the tall, thick and probably a few decades old oak shook from the powerful and furious punches, until it finally collapsed with loud and hollow thud on the wet ground.

Jacob fell to his knees with a faint groan, his knuckles squashed, bloody and bruised as he covered his face with is hands and bent his head. All Embry could hear was his own heart pounding in his ears and the Alpha's irregular, heavy breathing. The tension was tangible and the silence that fell over them thick enough to be cut with a knife, until the youngest member of the Quileute pack spoke up with a shaky voice.

"Is he… I mean have you…Is Paul your imprint?" Seth stammered out as he made a few hesitant steps towards his Alpha. "You act as though… you suffer for him….he must be your imprint then… you got to love him if…"

"Kid, that's not…" Jared cut Seth off, but his mouth dropped open in shock and he fell silent when Jacob just sighed and nodded in agreement.

"So it's true!" Leah exclaimed as she pulled away from Jared and stared at her Alpha unbelievingly. "You have imprinted on a Quilcene boy?"

Suddenly everything looked so clear and logical – Jacob's mood swings, the irrational rage and edginess, the pained and thoughtful expressions that had crossed his face every time when they had asked him what was wrong. Jacob had been missing countless times when they'd gone to look for him at his home. So he had been going to see his imprint…Jacob had imprinted. It all looked so clear now that Leah almost wanted to punch herself for not figuring it all out earlier.

"And you couldn't tell us, right?" Jared snarled in a cold voice, irritation and hurt evident on his face. "You fucking kept silence for… how long has this been happening? … I can swear that it is at least a month!"

"Two months." Jacob said in a calm, but stern voice as he straightened up and faced his pack and, what was more significant, his friends.

Seth was looking at him with slightly surprised but rather excited and agitated expression on his face. The youngest member of the pack could find something positive in every situation. It was just how Seth worked. He was genuinely good- hearted and kind. Jacob wasn't even surprised that the boy had made out the truth before everyone else.

Leah looked a bit confused, but other than that she wasn't looking at him with disgust or disdain and even though she hadn't said anything Jacob could swear that she would be on his side. It was typical of Leah. The she – wolf was tough, staid and earnest. She had no other choice though. Leah was the only girl in a pack of temperamental at times and high on hormones teenage boys after all. It took a lot to discourage or put her off, and Jacob knew that she was going to be there for him when he needed her support or help. In this exact moment he wished that he had told her, he wished he had shared his secret at least with her.

Jared was something different though. Jacob couldn't quite place the expression on his best friend's face. The second in command in the pack stood silent and tense, his eyes blazing with anger, frustration and disappointment.

"Two months!" Jared growled and threw his hands in the air. "And you were lying to us! You fucking didn't tell us a shit…"

"It's not your damn problem, Jared!" Jacob roared as he clenched his fists, his knuckles were already starting to heal slowly. "On whom I imprint or not doesn't fucking concern you!"

"But it does concern me when my best friend has turned into edgy bastard!" Jared snarled as he made a step towards Jacob." I can barely recognize you, Jake! You haven't been yourself for the last two months! And we didn't even know why! You didn't even give us a chance! What were you thinking? That we will tell the elders? That we will fail you because you have imprinted on someone you shouldn't have? Is that what you think of us?"

Jacob's eyes widened at these words, his mouth falling slightly open in surprise. In this exact moment he realized that he had read Jared's reaction wrong… so damn wrong. Jared wasn't judging him or blaming him for the imprint. No, his best friend was mad because Jacob hadn't shared with him, because Jacob had detached from them all without even considering that they might offer him their help and support.

"Jared, I…." Jacob started but he was cut off by a loud, crashing thunder in the distance.

A blinding lightning blazed through the thick, murky clouds and bright strikes of silvery white light tore at the dark sky. Suddenly it started raining. The little and light water drops quickly turning into heavy rain as it started pouring hard and mercilessly.

The cold water splashing down the heated skin of Jacob's bare back brought him back to his senses as he stared at Embry's pale and contorted with anxiety and desperation face. Jacob approached the boy quickly and urgently, the terrible possibility of losing Paul crossing his mind as his heart clenched painfully. He could sort out the things with his pack later. Now he needed to get to Paul, he needed to find his imprint before it was too late.

"You know where they keep him, right?"

Embry just nodded urgently as he crossed his arms in front of his chest, little wet strands of his slightly longer than the others hair plastered to his forehead. Jacob inhaled deeply as he turned to his pack again and stared at them with calm and gloomy determination.

"I am going no matter if you will follow me or not." He said in gruff and husky voice. "Even though I can do it… I won't force you into anything. I've made my own choice. This is my duty and my decision… and you are not…"

"I am coming!" Seth raised his hand suddenly and smiled brightly, as though he had just volunteered for going to the cinema instead of for a mission that might cost his life.

"Seth!" Leah gasped and glared at her baby brother in disbelieve and anger. "You are not going anywhere! You are too young! You can't…"

"Yes, I am! Jake is my Alpha!" Seth declaimed with his head raised high up as he pointedly walked to where Jacob stood. He stopped right next to his Alpha and took his place on Jacob's left. "He is my friend! Friends must help each other! Friends must be there for one another! Friends are…"

"Okay! Okay!" Leah whined and raised her hands in the air, an irritated scowl marring her wet from the rain face. "I am in, too!"

Despite the situation Jacob couldn't help the tiny smile that grazed his lips when he looked at Leah's annoyed expression. He was from the few people who could read her right. He could see the compassion and determination to help behind the bitchy and enraged pose of an overprotective older sister. Yes, Leah wanted to protect Seth, but Jacob also knew that she was giving him her support and help.

"Don't look at me like that!" She huffed at her Alpha and tossed her head indignantly. "Someone has to protect my little moronic brother's ass!"

Jacob just bit at his lip and nodded curtly, barely managing to suppress the so appropriate for the moment "Sure, sure…" that wanted to slip past his lips.

Letting a light sigh, his eyes unconsciously drifted to Jared, who had kept silence till now.

The second in command's face was unreadable. Jacob didn't know what to think or what to say to his best friend. He was just about to speak up when Jared cut him off before he could even open his mouth.

"If the shake of the bag is in…" Jared said sternly as he motioned with his head towards Seth. "… then I am coming too. Damn, the kid doesn't know where his tail is! Someone has to watch his back."

"Why everybody uses me for excuse?" Seth whined as he scowled and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

Everyone smiled lightly, even Embry did, as they all stared at the youngest one of them.

Jared made his way to Jacob without saying a single word as he just held out his hand and Jacob took it without second of hesitation. Jared was going to be there for him no matter what, Jacob saw it in his eyes. He saw the unconditional loyalty and friendship that blazed through the other boy's brown orbs. Yes, Jared needed and demanded explanations but now as he clutched at Jacob's hand and shook it firmly, he clearly showed that it all could wait.

"The rain is getting heavier…. We got to go now." Embry whispered as he stared at the dark, murky sky just above the White Fang Ridges.

Jacob followed his gaze as he let out a heavy sigh and pulled Paul's medallion out if the pocket of his cutoffs. His fingers curled around the little necklace and Jacob clenched his teeth. He didn't know what would happen when he actually got to Paul, he didn't know what he would fight against tonight but he knew one thing….

He was going to save his imprint or die trying.

* * *

**_TBC_**


	12. Rescue Me Part 1

**Title:** Two Parts Of One Whole

**Author:** Lacrymosa_91

**Fandom:** Twilight

**Pairing:** Jacob/Paul

**Rating:** NC-17 ~ M

**Declaimer:** I do not own any of the recognizable characters, plots or conceptions of Twilight, unfortunately. They belong to Stephenie Meyer.

**A/N1:** Hello everybody! I know that it has been a long, long, long time, more than half a year to be precise, but now I am finally updating. I know that it is cliche but... Real life really can't wait. I have been quite busy during all this time. I started university last September and from then on things had been really hectic. University demanded, and it still does, until I don't finish this first year, all my attention. Needless to say my schedule affected my writing. To be completely honest I haven't stopped writing all this time, I was just doing it really slowly. Now I have Chapter 11 which is really close to being finished... but it is still not. Actually what you will read below is the first part of Chapter 11. I splitted the thing into to parts so I can post and at the same time have more time to finish the second part. I suppose that you will probably hate me when you get to the end of this chapter... but I guess that updating half of the whole thing is better than nothing. I really hope that you will enjoy reading it.

**A/N2:** I want to thank to everybody who has reviewed, read and faved my story. I really appreciate the support. I hope that you are still with me because I really do have the intention to finish this story. It might take time but I will finish it. And if you have the patience you will enjoy the ride. :)

* * *

**~ Chapter Eleven: Rescue Me (Part One) ~ **

* * *

"Let me go, asshole!" The shout echoed though the huge room, bouncing off the walls, rising over rumble of the storm that was roaring outside.

Kyle Hakan frowned slightly from his place by the hearth, his brows furrowing as he pinched the bridge of his nose and leaned against the back of the chair.

It had been going on for hours – the shouts, the punches, the choked gasps and the breathless whimpers. Sean had been trying to make the boy stay still and obey but to no avail.

Kyle was neither kind nor compassionate by nature, he did not bother to worry about anything that did not concern him personally but now, now even his heart of stone was finding it hard not to react.

He turned his head slowly to the side again, appraising the scene before his eyes for a thousandth time. The boy was growing tired, Kyle could see his chest wrenching with harsh pants, the slender limbs growing lax and limp from all the kicking and pointless trying to get away. There was not even a trace of the white vest that had been covering the boy's torso, well if he did not count the pathetic, white shreds that were scattered over the floor near the bed.

The boy's whole body was shivering, shaking with light tremors as he was struggling against the larger man's grasp. He was putting up quite a fight, Kyle could not deny that. Sean had a split lip, bruised ribs and a black eye already. But the little Ahote could not keep resisting for much longer, Sean was persistent and the boy was growing weaker and weaker with every passing minute.

"Little bitch!" Awan roared as he cradled his square jaw after a particularly hard punch in the face. He grabbed at the chain the boy was cuffed to and pulled at it harshly. With a startled gasp Paul found himself in a vise like grip, his ribs nearly crackling as the man's arms wrapped around his torso tightly, his hot, ragged breath burning the skin of the boy's neck.

"Why don't you just give him the full doze, Sean?" Kyle suddenly said, his eyes meeting the wide with anxiety brown orbs of the boy. "You gave him half of the potion Quil left…. He will only get cold now. But if you give him the full doze the kid will get intoxicated…"

Paul started struggling more desperately against the larger man's grasp and Kyle just looked away, not wanting to see the horrified expression on his face. He might feel pity for the boy, but he would not let a moment of weakness to harm his image.

"In other words… no kicking, no squirming and whimpering… the kid will be unconscious…"Kyle continued. "… he won't resist… it will save you the efforts and it will save me the uproar!"

For a couple of seconds Awan just stared at him dumbly, his little dark eyes narrowing as a slow, self-satisfied smirk grew across his flushed, from the efforts to keep the boy still, face.

"Nah!" The man's wide chest rumbled with a throaty laughter as he rubbed his nose against Paul's neck. "What's the fun in that? I want him to fight it, to struggle …" Sean chuckled lightly as he threw the boy on the bed and pinned him with his weight before Paul could squirm away. "I want to hear him cry and whimper…. Want him to wail… he has to be conscious….he has to feel every single inch of me as I tear his little, tight, virgin butt…"

Paul groaned hollowly, his heart clenching inside his chest, his legs and arms growing lax and languid from exhaustion as he was trying to push the larger man off of him. He felt cold, his whole body was being racked by shivers, his lips turning bluish and thin. They had forced him to drink from the potion again, holding his nose until he had gulped it down. Though, he had not fainted this time, the doze had been too small to render him unconscious.

"Gonna fuck you till you bleed, sweetheart…till you lose your voice and can't scream and cry anymore…" The man rasped in his ear, his knee nudging Paul's shaking legs forcefully apart. "By the time I am done with you… you won't be able to walk or even stand on your feet!"

The boy just whimpered and started kicking wildly, his hands pushing weakly at the man's chest but without much success. Sean just laughed throatily and grabbed a fist full of Paul's hair, yanking his head far back, exposing his throat. He could feel it too, the little Ahote kid's resistance was shattering slowly, the boy could not even fight back anymore.

Hakan stood up from his chair and started pacing slowly around one of the tables, his eyes focused on the flame of the gas lamp that was put on the wooden piece of furniture.

He had always known that Sean had a grudge against the kid. Those two had long history. Even before Paul's phasing for the very first time, Sean had always despised the boy, hated him for what Paul had.

Unlike the Ahotes who were of higher rank and a respected kin of noble blood, the Awans had always been considered as second-class and not worthy of trust and respect because of their failures and betrayals in the past. Even their membership in the council was more of a formality than an actual participation in the taking of decisions concerning the tribe.

Sean had been his family's hope for change, he had been their chance to achieve higher status. Though, that never happened. Sean Awan never phased, much to his own and his family's great frustration. The wolf genes never developed within him, despite the strong bloodline of his kin's ancestors.

Kyle knew how it felt like to be under the pressure of your family's hopes and expectations. And he also knew how painful it was to see the disappointment and the sorrow in your father's eyes when you had failed to accomplish what was expected of you.

Being son of the mighty Tom Hakan, Alpha wolf and one of the most respected men in the whole tribe had its difficulties… especially when you had failed to continue the family legacy and to preserve the good and honored name of the kin. Unlike his now deceased father, who was still respected and loved by the Quilcenes, Kyle hadn't managed to achieve anything significant. He had always stood in his father's shadow.

And that's what had brought them together – Kyle and Sean. Neither of them had managed to meet their kin's expectations, neither of them had phased despite their heritage.

Ever since they had been sixteen they had been together, brothers in faith and shame. With the time Sean had created a circle of young men around himself, who were just like him – frustrated, angry at the world and secretly dreaming for the respect and the power the wolf pack had.

And Awan hated Paul, hated the little kid who had everything Sean wanted for himself. The boy was handsome, popular among the girls, a shifter, a member of the pack and an offspring of noble kin.

Kyle had witnessed it all – the fights, the taunts, the brawls. Sean had been provoking the kid, challenging him and Paul had always fought back, being the hot head with wild temper he was. Though, Hakan had also noticed how the things had gotten deeper and more complicated for his coeval with the time. It had turned into something far more knotty than just hatred and envy. As Paul had started to grow up and turn into a young man Awan had become more and more persistent and Kyle had seen it - the attraction, the underlying craving that had lingered in Sean's eyes.

Awan hated the kid, hated Paul for what he was and despised the raw need the handsome boy was stirring inside of him, need which the man desperately had tried not to acknowledge and suppress for years, ever since Paul had turned fourteen. Now that strange, obnoxious jumble of coarse, brutish feelings was taking over and Kyle did not want to think what Awan could do to the kid as he finally had him in his arms.

"Come on, sweetheart whimper for your mongrel to come and save you!"

Paul just bit at his lower lip and tried to wiggle out of the tight grasp. He would not cry. He would not give that satisfaction to the sick animal. Though, he felt so weak now, faint, exhausted… alone. Deep, raw cuts marred his wrists where the cuffs dug into his flesh, his hipbones were bruised from the constant, harsh grabbing and squeezing as Sean tried to keep him pinned to the bed. He did not know how much he could take. Everything was turning into jumble of cold, pain and faintness. His whole body was quivering and his guts were clenching painfully, making him feel nauseous.

He was almost numb, faintly feeling hands running over his body in ferocious hunger, fondling, squeezing savagely and gripping at his thighs.

"L-Let me go… s-stop…"

Hot breath was burning the skin of his neck, coarse, wet tongue running over his skin, making him cringe and kick weakly.

Paul's nails bit into the man's shoulders as he tried to push him away but Awan only pressed him harder against the messy beddings, his fingers digging into the boy's slender hips painfully harshly, making Paul all but cry out in agony. The sound only made Sean all the more vicious and agitated.

He loved how the boy sounded, how weak and broken his whimpers and groans were, how his slim, slender hands were shaking and pushing with less and less strength with every passing minute.

"You are such a turn on, little one…" The man growled in Paul's ear as his thick fingers slid under the waistband of the boy's sweat pants. Sean pulled the piece of clothing down the boy's thighs despite Paul's desperate but weak attempts to kick or wiggle away. "Gonna have so much fun with you…"

"I'd rather die!"

The man just chuckled with satisfaction as he finally managed to pull the pants all the way down and throw the garment on the floor, which left Paul completely naked and exposed. His hands immediately found the boy's round, pert bottom, his fingers digging greedily and harshly into the soft, luscious flesh. Paul nearly sobbed as he felt Awan grind against him, the man's hardness pressing against his bare lower abdomen and groin. The feeling made Paul insane with horror and fear, his whole body tensed as he tried to summon what was left of his strength. He kicked, groaned, twisted and clawed for freedom but to no avail, the man's hands were clasped around him like an iron ring.

"By the time I am done with you, you will wish to die sweetheart…"

Paul shouted weakly, despite the fact that he knew that no one would hear him. There was no one who could help him. His eyes filled with tears, his heart hammering against his ribcage, with painful erratic beats, beats which were counting the seconds to his doom. He nearly cried out Jacob's name, but the scream died out before it had slipped past his lips. No one was going to safe him, no one knew where he was, no one was coming for him,… that was the end. He would die in the hands of that monster and there was nothing he could do, his resistance was only prolonging the torture, postponing the inevitable.

His whole being was overtaken by terror and turmoil as he felt the man's teeth grazing his neck harshly and scrapping against his skin. An obnoxious shudder ran down his nerves and nearly paralyzed him when calloused hands spread his thighs forcefully apart. The sound of zipper being pulled down enveloped his senses and made his guts clench in dread and panic.

As though in a dream Paul felt his shaking fingers clench into firsts, his exhausted, anguished and weak body tensing as it readied itself for one last, desperate act of resistance. His chapped, bluish lips pressed into a thin line as he pulled his right hand back, as far as the chains were allowing him and just as Awan was leaning forward, against him, Paul punched the man in the face with all the force he had. A loud, sharp crackling echoed through the whole room, quickly followed by a hollow groan from the larger man. Paul did not know whether the source of the gruesome sound had been his hand or Awan's jaw. All he knew was that the knuckles of his right hand were nearly squashed, his fingers tingling with throbbing, burning pain.

"Little brat!" Sean snarled as he quickly recovered from the surprising punch. The boy had not hit him that hard but what enraged him was Paul's stubbornness and rebelliousness. The kid just did not know when to stop, when to give up and Awan decided that it was high time he taught him.

Paul could only groan when the back of the man's huge hand collided with his cheek. The sound from the slap made the boy's ears ring as he curled jerkily and covered his face with his shaking hands.

Awan's thick fingers immediately curled around Paul's thin wrists as he pulled the boy's hands away from his face, his black, cold eyes meeting a pair of brimming with hot tears and desperation, wide brown orbs.

And in that very moment Sean Awan realized that he had never seen anything more beautiful in his whole life.

For a moment the man froze on his place, his grip around the boy's wrists tightening unconsciously as he exhaled loudly. Paul couldn't even gasp when Awan smashed their lips together and lied between his quivering legs. Paul cried out in horror, the sound being swallowed by Sean's greedy mouth as he bit at the boy's lips and gripped at his bruised hips.

"G-Get off of me!" Paul screamed as the man finally pulled away from his mouth only to run his tongue over the boy's jaw line. Awan's wide chest rumbled with a low, growling chuckle as he kissed Paul sloppily, his teeth sinking into the boy's bottom lip harshly. Paul wailed in pain and desperation, his nails clawing at his captor's arms. But Sean did not pull away, not until he tasted the boy's blood on his tongue, not until he felt the slender, anguished figure under him shake with barely suppressed sobs.

"Awan did you hear that?" He barely heard Kyle's agitated voice coming from somewhere on his left. Sean pulled away slowly, a smug smirk growing on his face as he licked his bloody lips and stared at the broken boy who was lying languidly under him. He could tell that Paul was still struggling not to cry, the boy's chest raising and falling erratically with heavy, painful gasps. He ran the back of his fingers against Paul's cheek, making the boy cringe and pull away with a disgusted, weak groan.

"What is it now…?" He trailed off indifferently, his eyes not leaving the quivering boy even for a second. "Can't you see that I am a little busy at the moment?"

"That booming sound…" The man said as he motioned with his head towards the corridors that led out of the enormous room. "It sounded as though someone was pounding on the door…"

"It's the thunders, dumbass! There is a storm outside or you haven't noticed!" Awan growled as he glared at the other male, annoyance clear on his face. He was not sure whether Kyle had really heard something or, no matter how absurd it might sound, was just trying to gain more time for the kid.

"If you have doubts then why don't you just go and check if everything is alright?" Sean calmly as his fingers clenched around Paul's wrists when the boy made a pathetic attempt to squirm away. "The rest of the guys are patrolling around the house and on the upper floors, but it won't be bad if you check the front door…"

"Fine…" Kyle gave him an unreadable look before he nodded curtly and made his way to the corridors with even, staid steps. Awan just smirked to himself, pleased with the fact that he had finally managed to make Hakan leave him alone with the boy and meanwhile do something useful besides pacing around all the time.

"Now… where were we, sunshine?" Sean whispered lowly as he tugged the boy's almost completely lax frame closer, a slight smug smile spreading across his face as he say Hakan finally leaving the room.

* * *

The rumble of the storm was echoing in his ears as he was walking down the corridor. His even, heavy steps making the rotten floor boards creak faintly under his feet. Kyle Hakan rubbed his face with both of his hands as he exhaled loudly, his forehead furrowing with a hint of remorse. Should he have stayed? Should he have done something to help the poor boy? But then again what he could have done?

The loud, now so clear, sound of someone pounding on the door echoed though the corridor and that was the moment when he realized that he had finally reached his destination. He looked at the heavy wooden door and a confused frown marred his features when the harsh, demanding pounding finally stopped. Who the fuck would be knocking on the door of an old, desolate house? Kyle's chest filled with dark premonition but he quickly forced himself to squash the feeling as he remembered his duties. He had been sent to check the door…? Or Sean had just wanted to get rid of him?

Kyle was sure of the first and twice more sure about the second reason. A quiet sigh left his throat as he reached for the door knob and opened the door slowly. He had come anyway, so he was just going to check and then return to the old demolished ball room.

The darkness and the coldness that greeted him nearly startled him and he blinked a couple of times to clear his vision. All he could see were the rows of thick, dark pine trees, the bases of their trunks were enveloped by dense almost milky white fog. The rain was drumming over the roof of the house steadily, heavily, the dull sound filling Kyle's ears as he moved a little closer to the exit and peeked outside more carefully, wanting to be sure that everything was alright.

A loud, crashing thunder echoed in the distance and Kyle felt himself flinching from the harsh sound, his hands gripping at the door frame as he steadied himself. The rumbling thunder was soon followed by a bright lighting which blazed through the inky black sky and for a split second illuminated the whole forest before him.

He felt his whole body stiffen as his eyes landed on a dark, tall silhouette which stood in a few steps away from him. Before Kyle could react or even make a sound the whole area sank into pitch black darkness again. He stood frozen on his place for a minute, scared to move, waiting for the next lighting to illuminate the dark woods again. And he did not wait long…

A powerful thunder rumbled through La Push, the ground being shaken by vibrations. Hakan inhaled deeply as the whole sky and the trees in front of him were illuminated by a lightning again. It was as bright as a day… bright enough for him to see the large, muscular figure of a man that now stood right in front of him.

Kyle Hakan did not even manage to scream before an enormous, strong hand gripped at his throat with such merciless strength that he felt himself going weak at the knees. A low gurgling sound left his lips as his fingers dug rigidly into the hand that was squeezing the life out of him. His captor's skin was hot, scorching hot under his touch. The lack of oxygen made him dizzy and lightheaded but his eyes focused with horror on the features of the creature that held him. A creature, because Kyle knew all too well that no human being had so high body temperature and such immense strength, the strength to hold him in place with a single hand.

The pack had found them…

Kyle's heart was hammering wildly against his ribcage as his eyes slid over stern, hard, drawn with anger and acrimony features. The dark eyes that pierced his with a burning gaze held so much blazing fury, rage and violent, underlying bloodlust that Kyle felt his whole body shuddering with terror. He wiggled weakly in desperate attempt to make the werewolf loosen his grip on his throat but it was pointless. The hot, strong fingers flexed around his neck even harder and Kyle felt as though he would either be suffocated to death or pass out at any second.

The sound of his gasping for air was pathetic even in his own ears as the werewolf was looking at him with cold, gruesome satisfaction. Kyle did not know him… that wolf definitely was not from the Quilcene pack. That was the first time when he was seeing that face, and probably the last he noted to himself, surprised by the clearness of his mind at the current situation.

Though the werewolf did not want to kill him, at least not instantly, or else he would have just squashed Kyle's skull like an overripe watermelon. No… he was prolonging it… adding enough pressure for his victim's lungs to start burning with the painful need for air but at the same time giving him enough oxygen to keep him on the edge of consciousness.

Kyle wasn't hearing anything else but his furiously pounding heart, his eyes sliding frantically over what looked like a demon from hell. The werewolf's skin was so hot that the rain was vaporizing the moment it touched it; steam was hovering around his wide, muscular shoulders; the creature's breath slow, even and controlled was coming out in steady, long puffs, Kyle was feeling every single, hot, steamy exhale sliding over the sweaty skin of his face.

"You all are dead men… I will tear you apart…one by one…limb by limb…. I will rip your hearts out and watch you bleed to death…" The demon growled lowly, his voice masculine, demanding, thick with fury and malice.

Kyle just shifted weakly as his chest rumbled with the same gurgling sound, his eyes squeezing tightly shut. Then he felt himself being lifted a few feet from the ground, by the same, hot, strong hand. His feet kicked feebly a couple of times in the air and a hollow gasping whine left his throat as he finally started losing consciousness.

"I will make you regret the day you were born, you pathetic bastards… I will make you regret the moment when you have even thought about touching Paul!"

At the mention of the name Kyle's eyes snapped open and the next thing he saw was how the furious werewolf's features drew with intent. The grip around his throat tightened even more, if that was possible, and before Kyle could comprehend what was happening, an enormous, hard fist collided with his face. All he managed was a weak, shrill whimper before his mouth filled with his own blood and teeth… and then everything went black.

* * *

Sean could feel every single shiver running through the boy's body as he held him pressed against the bed. Paul was getting even more lax and limp, his eyes barely open, choked whimpers leaving his lips. The boy had finally stopped fighting, his hands lying languidly by his sides, his chest raising and falling erratically with tortured, shallow pants.

"Oh, you are giving up, sweetheart?" The man chuckled sarcastically as he ran his huge hands over Paul's bare sides, making the boy cringe and whine weakly. "The mighty Paul Ahote is finally backing down?"

"You are dead, asshole….." Paul whispered weakly, through clenched teeth, as he slowly turned to the side, his hands fisting in the sheets as he closed his eyes briefly. "Do whatever you want… rape me… kill me…. "His scratchy voice broke slightly as he swallowed thickly. "But you should know that he will find you…. And when he does…. Nothing and nobody will be able to save you….You will beg him to kill you… you will beg him to let you die… you will beg him to put an end of your miserable, pathetic, useless existence… you moronic, idiotic, dull piece of shit!… But you won't have such luck…

'cause he won't be so merciful!"

A loud, aberrant growl echoed through the whole ball room and Paul barely managed to gasp when a huge, strong hand grabbed at his throat and yanked him up. His hands gripped at Awan's thick wrist when the man raised Paul to his eyes level, his black orbs burning with rage and fury.

"What did you just call me, bitch!"

Paul just closed his eyes tightly shut, a silent whimper spilling from his chapped lips as he fought for every short intake of air. Then he felt his guts clenching when he was suddenly lifted up, just to be slammed against the mattress with such immense force that what little breath he had left in his body was knocked out of him.

Before he knew it Paul had his thin wrists pinned against his chest by huge, sinewy hand while another fisted in his ebony black hair. Sean pulled at the boy's hair harshly, yanking Paul's head to the side, exposing his neck and shoulders.

And then Paul felt it – hot, moist breath ghosting over his neck, making him shudder with terror. He couldn't even gasp when he suddenly felt jagged teeth sinking into his shoulder, slicing into the tender flesh there like razors. He winced harshly, his whole being filling with horror and distress as blinding agony spread through his nerves like thousands of crawling spiders. Paul's breath was coming short, heart beating frantically, he was going to pass out at any moment. His hands pushed weakly at the man's chest but Sean just flexed his jaws tighter, his throat vibrating with an animalistic, throaty roar.

Bright, crimson red blood started dripping down the boy's shoulder. It was trickling over his chest and pooling in the dip of his collar bone.

Paul burst into tears, he could not hold back anymore. It was too much for him to handle… Broken, choked sobs were leaving his lips and he convulsed violently a couple of times when he felt the man's teeth sinking deeper. The ruby fluid was practically gushing from the deep wound now, soaking into the white of the sheets, the stains blooming like scarlet flowers over the messy beddings.

Paul cried out in agony, his voice breaking halfway through as he felt himself slowly slipping into unconsciousness. His eyes were wide open but seeing nothing as his whole body slowly stilled and stiffened in the man's grasp. His hands fell languidly by his sides, lips parted in a soundless scream as he was pressed even harder against the blood drenched sheets. His dazed, exhausted mind vaguely registered the fact that he was not supposed to bleed so much from such a wound, little did he know that the potions they had made him drink contained mostly blood thinning drugs.

He did not know how long Sean held him like this… every single second turning into hour for his anguished, broken body. After what felt like an eternity Paul groaned hollowly as his heavy eyelids finally fell shut. The abyss was reaching for him… wrapping its cold, sticky tentacles around his shaking figure.

He slumped against the mattress completely, the heavy coppery smell of his own blood filling his nostrils as he felt the glutinous scarlet fluid over the skin of his arms, chest, trickling down his lower abdomen… the wet, blood soaked sheets sticking to the back of his thighs. It felt hot, almost scorching against his cold skin. Paul whimpered faintly, the heat of his own blood finally bringing some warmth to his freezing and shaking with shivers frame.

Sean felt so heavy against him, pressing him, crushing him, suffocating him with his weight and Paul felt himself gasping for air, the wound on his shoulder throbbing painfully as his chest was wrenching with irregular, agonizing pants.

He couldn't hear anything else but his frantically beating heart, drumming almost deafeningly in his ears. Paul was sure that his end was finally coming…. He couldn't take it anymore… couldn't endure the pain and the agony that were shuddering down his nerves.

But then as if in a dream he felt the crushing weight on top of him disappear, the wound on his shoulder now gapping wide open, when Sean's sharp teeth suddenly released his flesh.

Paul was numb, lax, almost unconscious when he vaguely heard someone calling his name…. the voice desperate, laced with fear, anxiety and concern. It sounded so familiar… so strangely familiar. Though, no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't recognize it. It felt as if he was hearing it from underwater…. His lips parted a couple of times in futile attempts to respond…. But he couldn't. His voice being lost to him… when a pair of warm, strong arms wrapped around his shivering frame and lifted him carefully from the bed.

* * *

_**TBC**_


	13. Rescue Me Part 2

**Title:** Two Parts Of One Whole

**Author:** Lacrymosa_91

**Fandom:** Twilight

**Pairing:** Jacob/Paul

**Rating:** NC-17 ~ M

**Declaimer:** I do not own any of the recognizable characters, plots or conceptions of Twilight, unfortunately. They belong to Stephenie Meyer.

**A/N1:** Again, I am updating earlier than previously intended but well, I thought that writing a little wouldn't do any harm. I should focus on studing but I already passed four of my six exams successfully, so I decided that I could afford myself a couple of days for rest before starting to get ready for the next exam. So I wrote.

Jacob finally saved Paul but doesn't mean that the problems and the difficulties have ended for these two, oh no. There is still so much to happen, just wait and see. Personally I am not too happy with this chapter, it came out a little rushed at the end, for which I am sorry, but I was exhausted to death when I was writing that part. I leave it to you to decide if it is bearable or not.

**A/N2:** I have thought about adding this note or something like a warning for a long time but I always seem to forget. So I will just mention it here and maybe later I will add it to the descriptions of the rest of my I wanted to say is:

I am not native speaker of English. I do my best not to make mistakes, I check everything before posting but like everybody, I am not perfect. I want you to excuse me for all the mistakes, be it grammar, lexical or punctuation ones, that you may find.

You would ask why I don't work with a beta-reader. Well, the answer is simple - It simply doesn't work. So far, ever since I started writing, I have contacted 11 beta-readers. Some of them didn't answer at all, others told me that they would help me but they never did. They just don't answer when I leave them a message. Eventually I decided that I have neither the time, nor the patience to deal with such things. It only makes me angry and frustrated. So I decided to self-beta my things. I don't know if I am managing, but I am really doing my best. I just hope that it is enough.

**A/N3:** Special thanks to everybody who reviews, adds me and my stories to their fave and alert lists. Thank you! I feel really really appreciated! Thanks for all the love!

My personal, warmest gratitude to:** Devilsangel22 , delphius2004, KiTkAtIsLoVeLy14 , Preetoaka Raven Potter Weasley , KhairulJBlack , twimama77 , iJeedai , -emerald jaguar- , GoinnGaGa , doomedpassion, SoulfulMuze , EchoEvader , spot'scrazygirl, Shayla, JonnyFleetxdxd , Angelic95 , Howdy,**

Thank you for the support and for reviewing the previous chapter! That really means a lot to me! :)

* * *

**~ Chapter Eleven: Rescue Me (Part Two) ~ **

* * *

_Paul was numb, lax, almost unconscious when he vaguely heard someone calling his name…. the voice desperate, laced with fear, anxiety and concern. It sounded so familiar… so strangely familiar. Though, no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't recognize it. It felt as if he was hearing it from underwater…. His lips parted a couple of times in futile attempts to respond…. But he couldn't. His voice being lost to him… when a pair of warm, strong arms wrapped around his shivering frame and lifted him carefully from the bed._

His hands were shaking, his whole body being racked by shivers. Blood boiling, rushing, scorching his veins, making his vision become blurred. Jacob couldn't breathe, his chest was clenched as though in a vice like grip, his ribs aching with every sharp intake of air. It was overwhelming, corrupting, almost blinding. He could barely control himself, contain himself, the furious, bloodthirsty monster hidden in the darkest parts of his subconscious threatening to take over, to consume him.

The sight before his eyes had him fighting for self-control and sanity. There was blood, so much blood. The smell heavy, tangible, sickening, making his head spin. The sheets were drenched, soaked in the scarlet fluid and Jacob felt himself reeling when his eyes finally slid over the comatose, broken, covered in blood body that lay in the middle of the ruby colored, wet beddings.

The large, burly figure than now lay on the floor by the bed was motionless, unconscious and quiet. Jacob had knocked the man out without a second of hesitation. He had broken his nose and squashed his jaw with a single punch, the man hadn't managed even to scream.

But when the bastard had fallen out cold on the floor Jacob had been greeted with a view that had made his heart clench so harshly that the feeling had nearly paralyzed him.

"… Paul…"

The air was knocked out of his lungs. His whole being was overwhelmed by turmoil, anxiety and terror as he rushed to Paul's comatose figure. His hands were shaking so hard, heart hammering against his ribcage, eyes brimming with tears of rage, agony, guilt. Jacob's eyes frantically slid over his imprint's pale face, over the dark circles under Paul's eyes, over the bitten, chapped, looking so thin lips. Paul's whole body was bruised, covered in drying blood, blemished. Jacob's hands clenched into tight, hard fists, chest swelling with fury and affliction at the sight of the deep, gaping open, still bleeding wound on his imprint's shoulder.

The muscles in his arms and shoulders tensed and strained as he spread the cuffs that were binding Paul's thin, bruised wrists open and threw them away.

As carefully as possible, with still shaking hands Jacob gathered Paul's broken body in his embrace. The frame in his arms felt like that of a child – light, frighteningly light and fragile. Paul felt so tiny, so thin that Jacob was afraid that he would break him if he made a wrong movement. His chest heaved with a couple of deep, shuddering breaths as his lips pressed against Paul's forehead.

"…. Paul…. Paul…. Paul….. oh, God… please…." He breathed out in hushed, broken whisper. Jacob didn't try to stop the tears of helplessness, guilt and turmoil that started rolling down his cheeks. He was shaking all over, his whole body overflowed by overwhelming, mindboggling jumble of feelings and emotions, emotions ranging from choking misery to burning rage and anger which only waited for the right catalyst to break loose.

"… What they've done to you, b-babe…" His fingertips skimmed over Paul's pale, tearstained cheeks, the skin cold under his touch. Paul's pulse was so low, so irregular and weak that Jacob could barely hear or feel it.

With a jerky movement he snatched the old, rumpled blanket that was kicked at the feet of the bed and wrapped it around the cold, unresponsive and broken figure in his arms. Paul's shoulder was still bleeding profusely, the wound so deep that Jacob could see the raw flesh below the broken skin. He shredded one of the sheets and bandaged Paul's shoulder as carefully as possible.

And then he just pressed his imprint's broken body to his chest, his nose burring in Paul's hair as he rocked him in his arms. It was his fault… entirely his fault. He had let it happen… let his imprint be taken away from him, hurt… tortured.

"… I am sorry…. I am so sorry…"

Jacob didn't know how long he had rocked Paul's tiny figure in his arms when he felt the broken, cold, unresponsive frame in his embrace shiver slightly, a strangled, barely audible whimper spilling from the bruised, chapped lips. Paul's thick eyelashes fluttered slightly and Jacob's breath hitched at his throat when he saw the heavy eyelids slowly and weakly slide open.

"…Paul…" He whispered breathlessly, the fingers of his right hand caressing a pale, cold, tearstained cheek. Paul stared at him without actually seeing him. The chocolate brown orbs which Jacob loved so much were now unfocused, hazy, full with confusion and distress and when Paul suddenly cringed in his arms and let out a weak, scared whimper Jacob understood that his imprint couldn't recognize him.

Paul's cold, shaking hands pressed feebly against Jacob's chest in pathetic attempt to push him away and Jacob practically felt his heart aching. He pressed him closer, Paul's chest heaving with erratic, ragged pants, eyes wide with turmoil, pained whimpers leaving his lips.

"It's me…. Paul,… it's me, babe… "His lips pressed against Paul's forehead, his temples and cheeks in soft, light kisses. Jacob's arms never let go his imprint as he murmured soothing words and pleads for him to calm down. The pointless, blind struggling continued for a couple of minutes until Paul stopped moving all together. His breathing was even harsher now, more labored… the short resistance had managed to melt what little strength he had left. Paul went completely lax in his arms.

"… It's me, Paul… I am not going to hurt you…." Shaky, cold fingers dug into his right bicep and when those same chocolate brown orbs stared at him again, this time with mild recognition Jacob cupped his imprint's chin carefully.

He watched Paul struggling to speak up, lips parting in futile attempts to form a sound. Jacob inhaled shakily, his tears dripping onto Paul's neck and chest, hand shaking as he stoked Paul's cheek, his thumb brushing against chapped, bruised lips.

"… J-J-Jake…." The single word was barely audible, weak… breathless.

Jacob just nodded, his lips pressing against Paul's forehead in an apprehensive kiss, the fragile figure in his arms suddenly starting to shake with choked sobs. Paul was whimpering, pressing himself closer to Jacob's chest, instinctively seeking his protection and warmth.

"…J-Jake… Jake…."

He couldn't take it… couldn't endure seeing him like this… couldn't endure seeing his imprint's pain. Jacob wanted to sooth him, to tell Paul that he was safe, that he was never going to let anyone and anything hurt him again…. never…. But he couldn't, he couldn't utter a single word. He pressed Paul closer instead, as closer as possible, his arms curling around the thin frame protectively as Paul buried his face in his neck and snuggled against his chest.

He didn't know how long they stayed like this. Jacob - trying hard to maintain his control and sanity and Paul crying brokenly and quivering while he rocked him in his arms.

The storm was still raging through La Push, booming thunders making the old mansion vibrate. But the roar of the fierce wind wasn't loud enough to drown the angry and furious growls and snarls that echoed from the outside. Jacob had demanded that he must enter first and find Paul, while the rest of the werewolves had split into two groups and had circled the huge house. They had to take care of the patrolling guards and render them harmless. In case they resisted too much…Jared, Seth and Leah had Jacob's permission to kill if necessary. On the other hand Sam had ordered Quil and Embry to keep it as clean as possible.

Suddenly the heavy, wooden shutter of one of the huge windows split into half and fell with a dull thud on the floor when a huge, covered in shabby, thick, black fur creature was thrown through it. The moment Jacob raised his head he saw Jared's burly brown figure standing in the gaping hole where the window shutter had been.

Jared entered with slow, even steps, the old rotten floor boards creaking under his massive weight. His razor sharp teeth exposed, the fur of his hackles raised aggressively, wide chest rumbling with low, predatory growl as his eyes were focused on the beaten, bleeding creature that was pathetically trying to stand up.

When the mutant wolf finally managed to straighten up, its blood red eyes unfocused and barely open, Jacob saw Jared's massive figure crouching slightly on the ground, muscles bulging under the thick, brown fur as he was waiting patiently, reading himself to attack again.

For Jared the hunt was art. He was endowed with boundless predatory and cruel patience. He could wait for hours, watch, stalk and shadow his prey until he decided that the moment was perfect for attack. He liked prolonging it, playing with his kills, making them sweat, suffer… to the point when those he chased, drowned in their own horror and distress. Jared was capable of turning even a vampire, a creature that had no beating heart, into an apprehensive, anxious mess.

And he waited. Waited until the black mutant wolf steadied itself on its four paws, until the creature's vision cleared. Jared didn't want his victory to be ruined by the fact that he had attacked a fallen enemy.

The black wolf growled throatily and Jared's claws dug into the wooden floor as he crouched even lower, legs straining in anticipation. The creature bared its teeth, slobber dripping from its mouth and onto the rotten floor as it started moving away from Jared in slow, unsteady steps. But the brown werewolf wouldn't allow it… wouldn't allow it to end in that way. Jared growled lowly, challengingly, maliciously as he approached the black wolf and the creature's blood red eyes filled with something between hesitation and underlying rage.

It was a challenge. Unfortunately, the black mutant had no idea what it was getting itself into. There was one last second of uncertainty, one last taunting growl from Jared…. and then the creature snapped. Instead of backing away it attacked… its actions dictated by blind rage and despair.

The clatter of snapping jaws was loud and distinctive. Though, the things didn't last long. Jared didn't allow the creature to get too far. It all ended far too quickly.

A broken, tortured wail, the gruesome sound of bones being snapped and the dull thump of a heavy lifeless body hitting the wooden floor…

Black, hot, thick blood stained the old, rotten floorboards and pooled around the fresh corpse.

Jared had snapped its neck with a single movement.

The huge room filled with noises: paws hitting the floor and making the mansion shake, roars and growls echoing through the corridors and halls. The sounds of wolves fighting and old furniture being broken and demolished almost drowning the thunders and the howl of the wind outside.

Jacob pressed Paul closer as the boy in his arms started shaking more violently. Paul felt awfully cold, rigid, stiff… his breathing weak and uneven. Jacob's whole being was filled with so much regret, guilt and fear for the one he loved that he couldn't think clearly, couldn't focus on anything that wasn't Paul. He didn't see his pack rushing into the room along with the Quilcene one, he didn't hear anything else but Paul's ragged, shallow panting as the boy's crying gradually faded to mere, barely audible whimpering…

But then a low, husky groan proved enough to get Jacob's attention. His eyes slid over the blood stained floor, towards the now stirring back to life figure of Sean Awan, who made a feeble attempt to stand up. The man propped himself up on his elbow, his left hand coming up to rub at his, covered with both his own and Paul's already dried up blood, jaw.

Jacob's head started spinning, temples throbbing almost painfully as a low, gruesome and bloodthirsty growl echoed inside his head. His eyes darkened, muscles straining and bulging in animalistic, predatory instinct as he pressed Paul even closer to his chest, if that was possible, in protective, possessive manner.

Awan slowly lifted his head and their eyes locked in a hard, piercing gaze.

The feeling of his hot blood rushing through his veins made him lightheaded, almost dizzy. Jacob felt his whole body being filled with rage – blind, scorching, venomous… his chest heaved harshly a couple of times, the feeling was almost choking him. His nerves were strained in smoldering fury. Fury that was consuming, overwhelming, frenzied and…. Ancient… ancient and pent up… it felt as if it had been suppressed and restrained for ages… as if it had been building up for centuries…

The growl that pierced through his mind was loud now, savage… thirsty for blood… for flesh and bones…for revenge and nemesis…

For once Jacob didn't fight it… he didn't fight the animalistic presence that wanted to consume him and dominate him. He let the ancient wolf spirit to swallow him… to envelop him in blazing fury.

_He must die…. We will tear this wretch into pieces… We will bath in his blood… feast upon his bones…_

Jacob growled throatily, hands shaking, teeth clenched as he glared at the man who had dared even think about hurting his imprint.

All his senses were heightened to an extent he had never known in his whole life, he didn't remember it being so intense even in his wolf form. He could smell and distinguish the scent of every single person or wolf in the area, he could hear their heartbeat as though it was pounding inside his head, he could see the steaks of gold in Jared's orbs from across the huge ball room.

Everybody had stopped, they stood like frozen on their places, eyes wide and staring at Jacob in shock and confusion… everybody except for Sam… the Quilcene Alpha knew at first hand how it felt like to be consumed by the savage wolf spirit… he knew how corrupting and overpowering the feeling was.

"Leah!" Jacob roared suddenly and the she-wolf winced as her whole body strained like a string, ready to obey her Alpha's command. She trotted cautiously to the bed and stopped on two meters away, ears raised in agitation, her gray fluffy tail wagging nervously as she sat on her hauches.

They all saw Jacob tucking Paul's lax, thin frame with the old blanket gently and then lowering him on the bed. Paul whimpered quietly, hands reaching weakly for Jacob as he dreaded being separated from him again.

Placing a soothing kiss on the top of his imprint's head Jacob stood up from the bed and motioned with his hand for Leah to come nearer.

"Don't separate from him till I don't come to take him myself." Leah immediately climbed on the old piece of furniture and the bed creaked threateningly under her weight, but surprisingly didn't collapse. "Keep him warm… If someone tries to approach him in any way… kill them."

The words left his mouth in a husky, low and dark growl… it wasn't his voice. He barely maintained control over his own body. The wolf's presence was so powerful and overwhelming that Jacob felt as though he was looking and listening to himself from aside… as though he own body didn't belong to him.

Leah curled around Paul's thin, shivering frame and a soft, soothing whine left her throat as the boy fisted his hands in her fur and instinctively snuggled against her chest, seeking warmth and safety.

For a minute the silence in the huge room was deafening, the only sound being the dull creaking of the floorboards as Jacob was walking towards Awan in slow, even steps. The man on the floor was finally coming back to his senses. They all saw him trying to back away, his nails scrapping against the floor as he tried to crawl away from the furious werewolf that was approaching him with predatory patience and intent.

Jacob was feeling his whole body heat up, blood rushing with rage and bloodlust as he met Sean Awan's eyes. Something wild and savage inside of him roared in gleeful anticipation and delight… _He _liked what he saw…. _They_ liked the sight of that pathetic bastard jerking on the floor, eyes full with horror and numbing terror…

"P-please…" Was all that Awan managed to gasp before a strong hand gripped at his throat and lifted him up, until he was almost standing on his tip toes. His trousers were still undone and as the Quileute lifted him up, Sean felt the piece of clothing curl around his ankles.

"I…I…. I d-didn't …" He all but squealed as Jacob's eyes followed the movement of the garment intently and then quickly returned to Awan's face. The Quileute growled lowly, teeth exposed, his thumb digging harshly into the flesh just under Awan's chin.

_Pathetic squit…_

Jacob's free hand balled into a rock hard fist, his knuckles cracking, eyes never leaving the Quilcene as Sean nearly whimpered when he was lifted slightly higher.

The sound from Jacob's fist colliding with the man's stomach echoed dully and gruesomely through the whole room. Awan fell to the ground with a loud, hollow thud, hands curling around his middle as fresh blood and mucus dripped down his chin and onto the floor.

At the sight of the bleeding and groaning at his feet man something inside of Jacob chuckled darkly… contently… with amusement and satisfaction. His fingers fisted at the front of Awan's shirt as he lifted the Quilcene to his feet again, the pathetic bastard almost shaking as Jacob raised him to his eye level.

Awan didn't even manage to cry out when Jacob's fist collided with his face. The man's legs gave out instantly, a shrill groan leaving his throat as his freshly broken nose exploded in pain.

Jacob didn't stop. He delivered punch after punch, his knuckles burning as he was smashing his fist into the man's face without mercy or second thought. Awan's weak, pathetic attempts to fight back only fueling Jacob's ferocity further, making him hit all the more harder.

He wanted blood. Wanted to hear the man's bones snapping…. To listen to his pained cries and screams. Jacob wanted revenge… wanted the bastard to pay for Paul's every single tear and drop of blood…. For every single second Paul had been in pain.

But no matter how intense were the hatred and rage that were boiling inside of him, Jacob was forcing himself not to phase… not yet. He wanted to feel the pathetic bastard's blood on his hands, to hear the bones crackling and breaking under his punches… to drag his enemy's pain out, to enhance it… to savour every single second of it.

He had never been like that. Jacob had never been bloodthirsty or sadistic. But seeing Paul barely alive, holding his broken body, smelling his imprint's blood… it had snapped something inside of him… it had awakened the Alpha spirit, summoned that ancient, savage and dark need for revenge, the lust for blood… for the blood of his enemy.

He didn't fight it. He couldn't and… he didn't want to.

Everything was blurry, hot and strained. Jacob hadn't even noticed the rest of the black wolves, who had been patrolling around the mansion, rush into the room. He wasn't hearing the uproar from the fights as the joined wolf packs of Quileutes and Quilcenes were trying to push away the black mutants. Jacob was in trance, bloodthirsty trance…completely focused on one thing… to make Sean Awan bleed and scream in pain… to make him pay.

He was throwing punch after merciless punch in Awan's face, stomach and sides, the pathetic barely conscious bastard had even stopped trying to fight back or get away, it was useless, and they both knew it.

Everything Jacob could see was red. Scarlet fluid was coating his hands, knuckles burning and throbbing from their encounter with the man's torso and face, body barely keeping the wolf inside him from tearing its way out.

Jacob felt lightheaded, dizzy and dazed. The dark, husky voice inside his head was urging him on, encouraging him, fueling his rage and channeling it into precise and hard punches and kicks.

_We must make him pay… make him pay for Paul's pain…_

"Jacob!" A loud shout echoed through the room, rising above the sound of snapping jaws and roars. "Jacob!"

Jacob barely heard it or acknowledged it. His mind too corrupted by blinding rage and bloodlust. He didn't stop, he didn't even turn around, not until a pair of hands grabbed at his shoulders and pulled him back.

"Jake….we got to go…" Jared whispered breathlessly as he pulled his friend back, his face scrunched in serious and anxious expression, his body still shaking from the phasing back into human form. "Jake enough, man… you did enough…."

For a moment Jacob froze under Jared's hands, his chest heaving erratically, skin covered in sheen of sweat as he squeezed his eyes shut. And then before Jared could react Jacob freed himself from his grip and leaped forward again. His hands fisted in Sean's, now soaked with blood, shirt and dragged the man to his feet again.

"Jacob!"

It cost Jared immense efforts to keep his friend back, to keep him in place. Jacob was nearly delirious, practically out of his mind.

"Jake, we got to leave…. We got to leave! Now!"

Jacob shook his head, a low growl tearing from his throat as his felt the muscles in his bloodstained hands straining. His eyes slid over the battered, broken figure that hung limply in his grasp. Sean Awan's face was practically disfigured, it was so mutilated that one could barely make out his features… it was a bloody, gory mess.

Jacob tried to compose himself, his chest heaving so harshly that it almost hurt. His whole body was burning with a strange mixture of adrenaline and anxiety. He closed his eyes again… the mighty wild presence in his head almost purring in delight at the smell and sight of Awan's blood… It was content…. Satisfied… even smug and no matter how much Jacob tried to convince himself that it was sick and wrong, no matter how much he wanted to distinguish himself from that ravenous and berserk creature… he couldn't … it… _He_… _he_ was part of Jacob. _They_ were one…. One being… one wild, feral creation… and Jacob couldn't tear himself away… what was more…he wasn't sure if he wanted to anymore…

_"He still breathes…. "_He hissed inside Jacob's head. " _We have to end him… have to finish him… he will not be threat for our Paul anymore… he will not desecrate this world with his presence… will not soil the air our mate breathes with his foul scent…"_

"Jake!" Jacob was sinking again, his blood singing with ferocity and malice. He was trying to fight it, to focus on Jared's voice but it was proving to be almost impossible.

_"We will bite his nasty hands off… he will never put them near our mate again… never again…"_

"Jacob!"

Jacob shook his head harshly, eyes squeezing tightly shut. He could barely restrain himself, barely force control over his body and he knew the reason why. Jacob wanted it… he actually wanted to finish the pathetic heap or blood and bruised flesh that he was gripping at at the moment. At some dark, gloomy and secluded part of his subconscious he wanted it… desired to kill that man for even daring to breathe the same air Paul did…

_"We will tear his dirty fingers off… one by one…. For every single bruise or cut on Paul's body…for Paul's every cry of pain…_

Jacob couldn't breathe, body shaking with sharp shivers as the wolf inside him was trying to fight its way out. _He_, the Alpha, wanted to sink his teeth in Awan's flesh, to taste the man's blood and Jacob could barely keep him at bay.

"Jake… your imprint… He… he is not well…" Jared nearly growled in his ear as he shook Jacob harshly by the shoulders and that finally seemed to have effect on the frenzied boy. His hands nearly went limp, his fingers unclenched harshly as he released Sean's barely conscious figure, the man's battered body slumping on the floor instantly.

Jacob's head turned at the direction of the bed where Paul lay with such harsh movement that the muscles in his neck protested. Leah had curled her large body around the boy's shivering, fragile frame, doing her best to keep Paul warm and safe, but what caught Jacob's attention was the huge crimson stain marring the she-wolf's usually flawless gray coat. It was blood… Leah's chest was covered in the scarlet fluid, her fur nearly soaked at the place where she had been pressing herself against Paul.

"He… he is bleeding too much…" Jared barely whispered, his voice strained and husky. "We got to…"

Before Jared could finish his sentence Jacob had already made his way to his imprint. Leah didn't move even with an inch away from Paul, despite the almost scary expression on her Alpha's face as he kneeled by the old, rust eaten bed.

"... Paul…" He whispered softly and the barely conscious figure answered with a weak, hushed whimper. Leah immediately pressed her large frame closer to the boy, her head lowering lightly as she licked at Paul's cheek and temple, her muzzle nuzzling the boy's jaw line soothingly.

Jacob was slowly coming to his senses. It felt like waking up from a heavy, suffocating dream. His fingers slid into Paul's dark hair as he stroked his imprint's head and tried to pull him into his arms but a low whine halted his movements. Leah pushed his hand away with her muzzle and motioned to Paul's shoulder, her huge brown eyes full with concern and fear.

"We tried to stop the blood but it's useless… "Jared's voice echoed somewhere from behind his back and Jacob felt a warm reassuring hand resting on his shoulder. "It…. I don't know what they've given him… but his blood is not congealing…. He just keeps bleeding and bleeding…"

Jacob couldn't think, couldn't digest everything that was happening. All he knew was that he needed to help his imprint. He had to try to calm down and come up with a solution and right now the only thing he knew for sure was that they had to leave. They had to take Paul somewhere warm and safe, somewhere where Jacob could take care of him and tend to his wounds.

A gruesome roar echoed from the far end of the room and that's when Jacob finally became aware of his surroundings. He turned around just in time to see the Quilcene's Alpha snapping the spine of what looked like a hybrid between bear and wolf. The creature let out a tortured, pained wail before it went completely limp between the Quilcene's jaws, and Sam threw the battered corpse away. Three more mutants leaped towards the Alpha, but before they could reach him three more figures joined the midnight black wolf. Two shifters – one chocolate brown and burly and the other gray, his body long and slender, took their place on either side of Sam's enormous frame, while a smaller sandy coloured wolf took position on the far left.

The mutants' enthusiasm to strike seemed to fade as they stopped dead in their tracks. They had no chance and they knew it. Though, before they could make their retreat the shifters had already leaped into attack.

Then everything happened too fast. At first the shifters had the upper hand but then one wrong movement from the little sandy wolf, which Jacob recognized as Seth, turned the tables. Seth moved too far from his place on Embry's left and before he knew it he was pinned to the ground by a massive black mutant. The hybrid pressed its enormous paw against Seth's chest and the sandy wolf let out a long, pained whine. Jacob felt his blood grow cold in his veins as he straightened up harshly, ready to phase, Jared doing the same on his left. But before either of them could do anything what looked like a cloud of gray fur blurred through the room.

Leah held the title of being the fastest in her pack and for a good reason. The mutant on top of her baby brother's twisting in pain body didn't know what hit him, literally. The furious she-wolf pushed the black creature away with such force that its body was sent tumbling over the floor and against the wall. Leah took a protective pose over the little sandy wolf, her teeth baring threateningly as she growled lowly. Though, her roar nearly died at her throat when she saw through wide eyes how the mutant's enormous, still rolling over the floor body, hit one of the old tables by the wall. The force from the impact shattering the wooden piece of furniture and sending the lit gas lamp on top of it on the floor.

The air filled with the all too familiar sickly sweet smell of gas and before anyone could comprehend what was going on the old, rotten floor broke into flames.

"Holy… fuck…" Jared swore, his eyes wide, his whole body tensing as the fire started spreading quickly in all directions.

"Take Leah and Seth and get the hell out of here!" Jacob nearly roared to his second in command. He saw that the Quilcenes had already managed to take care of the mutants and were gathering together, ready for retreat. His hands curled around Paul's shivering frame. Tucking his imprint with the old blanket, Jacob lifted Paul's fragile figure in bridal style and pressed him to himself. Paul snuggled against him immediately, face burring in Jacob's neck as his cold palms pressed against the Quileute's warm chest.

Jacob breathed a sigh of relief when he saw his pack leaving the now burning mansion, the Quilcenes following close behind, Sam being the very last, making sure that everyone was safe. Just as he reached one of the windows with broken shutters the midnight black wolf turned around, his gaze locking with Jacob's, searching confirmation that the Quileute could get out on his own. Jacob nodded as he pressed Paul tighter to his chest and made his way to the exit.

Jacob had barely made a couple of steps when a loud, gruesome and gurgling roar made him stop dead in his tracks. Turning slowly around, his whole body tensing in alert, arms curling possessively and protectively around his imprint's fragile frame, Jacob gazed at the far end of the room.

His eyes stopped on Sean Awan's battered figure on the other side of the burning room, the man now conscious and holding what looked like a little vial of black liquid in his shaking hand. Jacob's shoulders tensed with dark premonition, eyes narrowing in suspicion and confusion as the man sneered obscenely, unscrewed the little cap of the flask and downed the contents in one go.

A pained, ominous, inhuman scream left Awan's throat, the sound making Paul flinch and press himself even closer to Jacob's chest, his whole body shuddering in terror.

Jacob knew that he had to take Paul out of there but he simply couldn't move, his eyes focused on the most disgusting and perplexing scene he had ever seen. Awan's chest literally split in half, the flesh from his back tearing open and falling to give way to covered in black fluid, shaggy fur. The man screamed in agony, the cry piercing, deep and long, turning into savage howl as a huge, equally disfigured predator's head replaced his mutilated face.

The change was horrible, grotesque…insane. It didn't look like the phasing of a shifter. It wasn't natural. The bones didn't fit in the joints properly but jutted in awkward angles, the creature's teeth jagged and even missing at places, its figure burly but disfigured by wounds and scars. The mutant's eyes were blood red and bulging, bulging and focused on Jacob with such deep, burning and venomous hatred that Jacob could almost taste it.

The heat inside the building was getting overwhelming, the flames starting to climb up the stairs and towards the upper floors. But all Jacob could think about was that Paul couldn't walk, he was too weak, had lost too much blood… his imprint couldn't get out on his own.

He knew that Awan wouldn't let them leave… the freak wanted to taste flesh… and Jacob did not have the intention to run… he had to finish this, to end it once and for all.

But he couldn't let go of Paul, not without being sure he was in good hands, not before he was sure that Paul was going to be taken out of there and somewhere safe.

Jacob made a couple of testing slow steps backwards and Sean roared lowly as he started approaching them slowly, bloody drool dripping from his disfigured mouth and onto the floor.

This wouldn't work. Jacob knew that the moment he tried to run for it, the mutant would be on his back, he wouldn't be fast enough because of the flames… Awan would take them down. Jacob couldn't afford himself such risk, not with Paul in his arms.

"Paul?" He whispered quietly against his imprint's hair, his thumb stoking Paul's thigh. "Can you walk… can you stand on your own?" Even while pronouncing the words Jacob knew that he was hoping for too much, the broken figure in his arms was almost completely limp.

"J-Jake?" Paul's heavy eyelids slid open slowly and a pair of chocolate brown orbs stared at Jacob's face questioningly.

"I have to stop him…. to finish this…." Jacob breathed out, all his senses alert to the mutant that was approaching with sluggish, heavy steps. "But I can't do it while you are here…. I need… you have to be out… to be safe…"

"No… J-Jake…no…!"

"Paul…"

"W-we are leaving … t-together…" Even the simple action of talking was exhausting Paul more than any of them expected, he was starting to pant, his words coming out like little breathless gasps. Jacob was about to protest but before he could utter a single word one of the heavy, thick beams lining the ceiling of the room fell to the ground with a booming thud. It landed just on a couple of meters away from them, making Jacob flinch and step back when the flames quickly swallowed it. The fire created a barrier between them and the mutant and Jacob knew that it would take time for Awan to circle it, enough time for him to think… but unfortunately not enough for him to take Paul safely out of the burning mansion.

Awan was moving quicker than Jacob expected and just when he thought that there was no other chance but putting Paul on the ground, no matter how little he liked the idea, and facing the mutant, Jacob heard loud, heavy breathing behind his back. He turned around quickly only to find a covered in soot Quilcene, staring back at him.

"You… you were taking too long…" Embry panted as he approached them urgently, his eyes drifting to Paul with concern and anxiety. "The fire is spreading too fast… the exits are nearly blocked… I was the only one who could get inside… We got to leave this place now!"

Jacob nodded to himself, struggling to maintain his control. He finally had a solution to the situation. Before Paul could protest Jacob motioned to Embry to come nearer and carefully placed his imprint's broken body in his arms.

"Get him out of here! Bring him to the others and make sure that he is safe!"

"Jacob!" Paul rasped breathlessly as he struggled against Embry's grasp even though his efforts were pointless, his best friend nearly crushing his body against his chest in protective embrace.

"We can leave now… the three of us…" Embry said when he felt Paul's body shaking in distress and anxiety.

Jacob shook his head, his forehead scrunching harshly as his eyes drifted to Awan who had almost managed to move past the flames.

"Someone has to keep him back until you get out." Jacob whispered huskily his fingers brushing through Paul's hair as he leaned down to place a soft kiss on his forehead, then on his lips when a broken sob left his imprint's throat. "Once you are outside don't wait for me, okay? Just leave. My pack will take care of everything else."

Embry just nodded. Eyes wide and full with anxiety as he stared at the mutant wolf who was trying to approach them.

"Now go!" Jacob nearly growled and turned around to face the black creature that was in no more than five meters away from him. Glancing quickly over his shoulder Jacob saw that Embry didn't lose time in hesitation and started running towards the exit of the mansion, doing his best to avoid the flames.

"Jake!" Despite the sound of the raging fire, and the snapping beams of the roof of the mansion Jacob could still hear it, hear Paul screaming for him.

The muscles in his whole body strained as he readied himself to phase. The moment the wolf, that he had so desperately tried to keep caged, finally broke free was the same moment when Awan finally reached him.

Their enormous, burly bodies collided heavily and Jacob let out a deep, savage roar.

He was not afraid, he did not hesitate, he wanted to destroy than vile creature.

And now he could. Now, when he knew that Paul was going to be taken away from there, Jacob didn't care what would happen next. He could kill the Quilcene or be torn into pieces by his jagged teeth, he could burn to the bone or be crushed by one of the falling from the roof beams.

He didn't care. All that mattered was that Paul was going to be safe, safe and away from that hell.

* * *

They didn't leave.

Everybody had gathered on the meadow in front of the burning mansion, the heavy rain pouring over their dark figures. Leah was leaning rigidly against a nearby tree, her eyes focused unblinkingly on the house, the light from the fire dancing over the strained features of her face. Her baby brother was sitting at her feet, hands fisted in his shorts, eyes staring blankly at the ground, he couldn't even look at the building.

Sam and Jared were the ones who were nearest to the fire. Their eyes were scanning frantically over the nearly completely tumbled down mansion, trying to find a passage through which they could enter but to no avail. There was no way they could get in.

Embry was sitting on the ground, Paul's broken body shaking so violently in his arms that he didn't know what to do. His best friend was delirious, Jacob's name slipping past his lips in breathless, choked sobs. Paul was slowly losing consciousness, his chest heaving frantically as he was struggling to breathe.

"We have to go…. Have to tend to Paul's wounds." Quil whispered bitterly as he took Paul's hand in his and squeezed it lightly.

"We are not going anywhere!" Seth roared as his head snapped up at the Quilecene's words. His eyes narrowed, hands clenching into fists. "We have to wait! We won't leave Jake!"

"If we don't take care of Paul's shoulder it all would have been in vain!" Quil growled back at the younger boy and stood on his feet. "Your Alpha's death will be pointless if we lose Paul too…"

"He is not dead!" Seth shouted, the muscles in his neck straining harshly as he clenched his jaw. "Don't you dare even say it! Jacob is not dead!"

Leah's hands rested on her baby brother's shoulders and squeezed at them reassuringly as the boy started shaking. She knew how Seth felt, because she felt the same. The fault for the fire was theirs. If they had been more careful, if they had been...

"Seth, please don't…" She whispered softly in his ear as she pulled him closer, her eyes following Jared's movements as he moved away from the burning house.

"I can carry him if you are tired, I will be careful, I promise." Jared whispered hollowly as he approached the sitting on the ground Embry who was still clutching at Paul. The boy bit at his lower lip in mild hesitation before he shook his head. Embry gathered his best friend's figure closer, before standing up carefully, not wanting to move Paul too much and stir the pain in his shoulder.

"Jared, what the fuck are you…?" Seth started but he was cut off by the older boy.

"We are leaving. Get ready to phase." The second in command ordered gravely, his chest clenching when he saw the expression on Seth's face. Though, Jared knew that he couldn't let himself be led by feelings, they had to leave. More of the mutants might come and none of the two packs could endure one more fight. They all were exhausted and injured.

Jared sighed deeply as he brushed his fingers through his hair anxiously. Before they have left their lands Jacob had made him promise, promise that he would protect Paul at all costs. Jared did have the intention to keep the word he had given his best friend. It pained him to leave, it hurt even to think that Jacob was dead… but Jared couldn't afford himself to lose more time… not with Jacob's imprint bleeding so terribly, not when he had promised his friend since childhood that he would keep Paul safe and alive.

"You can't do this!" Seth nearly cried out. "You can't leave Jake here… can't …"

"Seth, please don't make it even more torturing…"

Sam came next to Embry as he let the Quileutes try to work the things out on their own, he knew that he didn't have the right to interfere. His fingers brushed against Paul's cheek lightly as a low sigh left his lips. The boy was as cold as ice, Paul was freezing. Sam could practically see the shivers running through his body as Embry was trying to warm him up by pressing him to his chest. If Jared couldn't put order in his pack soon Sam had to take the matters in his own hands, they had to separate from the Quileutes and try to look for refuge somewhere else.

"Traitor!" Seth rasped through clenched teeth as he shoved Jared hard in the chest. "He is our friend for fuck's sake! How can you…"

"Kid, calm down…"

Seth was furious, his whole body shaking as Leah was trying to pull him away from Jared and put some distance between the two growling at each other boys. But then Seth caught her by surprise as he leaped forward harshly and tore himself from her grip. His fist collided with Jared's jaw and they both fell on the ground. Their bodies rolled over the muddy grass, until Jared ended on top of the younger boy, his hands pressing against Seth's chest as he tried to keep him down.

"Seth, if Jake was here he would want us to leave… he would want us to save his imprint… his life will be wasted if the boy dies of blood loss, here in the mud, under the fucking rain!"

For a couple of seconds Seth just stared blankly at him and just when his mouth opened for a reply a loud, rumbling sound cut him off.

Everybody's heads snapped at the direction of the burning house just in time to see the huge old mansion collapsing in a heap of burning splinters. The long, angry, scorching flames licked at the dark sky, the hissing from the rain pouring over the burning wood loud and distinguishable. The building gave one more tortured, harsh rumble when the last beams holding the roof together snapped under the sweltering fire. An explosion followed, the sound deafening, resonating and harsh, making the shifters' turn their heads away and cover their faces.

Seth stopped struggling to push Jared away, he stopped moving all together when a pained cry echoed through the whole area.

"Jacob!"

Even on the brink of losing consciousness Paul had felt it, felt that…

He screamed for his imprint again. The sound was so sorrowful, tortured and agonizing that it tore at the wolves' hearts. Embry felt tears trickling down his cheeks when Paul started fighting against his grasp, his friend's whole body racked by heartbreaking sobs.

None of them moved, nor made a sound. The only thing tearing at the deafening, suffocating silence except for the sound of the burning wood and the rain were Paul's heart – wrenching, broken cries.

It felt like eternity while it was actually a couple of minutes. A couple of torturing minutes which were abruptly ended by Leah's breathless exclamation.

"Oh, my…God!" The she-wolf shouted as she pointed at the clouds of smoke just in front of the burning fragments of the house. "Look!"

For a minute none of the shifters saw what she was pointing at, but then despite the thick, heavy, black smoke they could make out a dark, staggering to stand on its feet figure. The silhouette was moving unsteadily towards them, slowly coming out of the smoke and struggling to stay upright. And when the figure finally came close enough they all gasped in both shock and relief.

It was Jacob. He was barely standing on his feet. His whole body covered in soot and marks, a huge profusely bleeding wound gaping on his left bicep, blood trickling down his arm and onto the muddy ground.

Nobody moved. Nobody made a sound. Their eyes wide and staring at Jacob in disbelief and anxious excitement.

Seth was the first to come to his senses.

"See!" The youngest shifter all but squealed as he pushed Jared away, causing the older boy to fall in the mud, and stood on his feet. "Told you he was not dead!"

Jacob managed to make two more staggering steps before his legs gave out from under him. He would have collapsed on the ground if it hadn't been for a pair of strong arms wrapping around his waist and keeping him up.

Jacob's eyes were focused on one thing and one thing only.

Paul.

He wasn't aware of anything else, he wasn't seening anything else but his imprint.

Sam's arms were wrapped securely around the Quileute's reeling figure as he let the younger boy lean against him and helped Jacob reach what he so desperately wanted. The moment the Quileute Alpha lowered Jacob, carefully helping him to kneel on the ground, and Embry moved closer, his knees shaking with excitement as he placed his friend's broken body right where it belonged, in Jacob's embrace, everybody let out breaths they didn't know they were holding.

Jacob's shaking arms wrapped gently around Paul's shivering frame as he pressed him to himself, their lips meeting in a soft, desperate kiss.

"I…I thought… t-that you…"

"Never, Paul." Jacob barely managed to breathe out as his thumb gently brushed Paul's tears away. "You will never be alone again….I will never leave you… Never."

* * *

_**TBC**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Title:** Two Parts Of One Whole

**Author:** Lacrymosa_91

**Fandom:** Twilight

**Pairing:** Jacob/Paul

**Rating:** NC-17 ~ M

**Declaimer:** I do not own any of the recognizable characters, plots or conceptions of Twilight, unfortunately. They belong to Stephenie Meyer.

**Beta-ed by:** the awesome **NikkiNeurotic**

**A/N1:** Yeah, it took me forever I know. Finding time for writing is getting harder and harder with every passing month, but I do not have the intention of giving up so don't worry people. I will do my best to finish what I've started.

**A/N2: **Special thanks to all of you who reviewed the previous chapter and to all who have stuck with me so far. Thank you, people. You know who you are. :)

**A/N3: **The good news is that I finally found a beta reader willing to help me out. Special gratitude to you, Nikki. You saved me.

You will notice that this chapter has no title. It is simply called Chapter 14. I have wanted to have the whole story edited and fixed and now I finally have that chance with Nikki's help. I plan on removing the titles of the chapters. They sound ridiculous and I just want to get rid of them. All previous chapters will be edited and I might make some minor changes in the dialog, but as a whole the story will remain the same. I had a thousand things to write in this A/N and now when I finally got to do it my head it empty. Anyway, I guess that is all for now. I hope you will enjoy the new chapter.

* * *

**_~Chapter Fourteen~_**

* * *

The room was warm and quiet. The fire was crackling lightly in the fireplace; warm hues of red, yellow, and orange were dancing over the walls and showering the semi dark bedroom with golden light. The quiet pitter patter of the rain drumming on the roof of the house and on the cold blurred glass of the fogged window was filling the completely still and quiet atmosphere.

He didn't hear it. He heard neither the rain pelting against the window, nor the crackling fire on his left. Jacob Black could hear only one single thing, his ears straining to listen, a quiet weak but regular pulse. The sound of Paul's heartbeat was filling his world, echoing inside his head, and warming up his whole body more that any fire ever would. The barely audible soft beating was easing the ice cold strain inside his chest ever so slightly.

He was kneeling by the bed chin resting on his, right folded on the mattress, arm as his eyes were following intently the regular, soft rise and fall of Paul's chest. Jacob's left hand was entwined with his imprint's, his thumb occasionally stroking the cool skin of Paul's bruised knuckles.

It had been like this for four days now.

Paul had blacked out on their retreat to the Quileute's lands. Jacob could remember every single detail with painful clearness – the way Paul's whole body had stiffened in his arms, the deep, agonizing groan that had left the boy's lips. Paul's hands had fisted rigidly in the blanket and before Jacob had known what had been going on his imprint's eyes had rolled back in their sockets. Just seeing it had made his chest clench with crushing fear. He had lowered the boy on the ground; Paul shuddered so violently that Jacob had barely managed to keep his shaking and trashing figure still.

His imprint had thrown up then. The fluid leaving his body had been pitch black, thick and hot, carrying the coppery tang of blood. It had made Jacob's breath catch at his throat, hands shaking as he had gathered Paul closer, pressing the boy's back to his chest in pointless attempt to relieve the violent fits of shudders that had been racking his imprint's frame. The seizure had lasted a couple of torturing minutes, minutes which for Jacob had felt like hours. The sound of Paul's dry heaving afterwards and the way his chest had been wrenching with hollow, deep and pained groans had made Jacob feel more helpless than he had ever felt before.

He had been unable to do anything. He had held Paul until the boy's whole body had went completely lax and still, until the harsh shuddering had finally appeased. Jacob had seen his imprint's chocolate brown orbs grow distant and hazy. He had seen Paul's eyelids flutter closed… and they hadn't opened since.

It had happened four days ago. For Jacob it felt like four years.

He hadn't moved from Paul's side since they had finally come to the Black's home. Jacob neither slept nor ate, his stomach tied in knots, his chest full with choking guilt and fear. He longed for only one thing, he longed to see those thick eyelashes flutter, he longed to see Paul opening his eyes, he needed to gaze into those warm brown orbs and see them looking back at him.

He lifted his hand, slowly and carefully ran the back of his fingers against Paul's cheek, then down his shoulder and arm. His imprint's skin was still cool to the touch, it lacked its usual soft, beautiful caramel color, lacked the compelling heat and warmth that Jacob loved so much.

It pained him to see the one he loved most so broken and crushed, so cold and unresponsive. It hurt. It hurt more than Jacob could have ever imagined. His eyes slid over his imprint's body slowly and carefully.

Jacob could still see the bruises over Paul's neck; he could see the blue finger shaped marks marring the soft skin of the boy's arms. Paul's wrists had been raw, bruised, the skin chafed and torn by the rusty shackles.

Now the cuts were covered by white bandages, just like the one wrapped around Paul's right shoulder and covering the huge wound which was still bleeding underneath.

The mere sight of it was making Jacob's blood boil with anger, his jaw clenching with fury. Inhaling deeply through his nose, Jacob shook his head harshly in order to calm down and clear his mind. He couldn't let himself sink into blind rage; he didn't want to deal with the bloodthirsty animal that lived inside his head. Jacob needed to be calm, calm and staid for his imprint, he had to be there and ready to help should Paul open his eyes in the next moment.

The faint creak of the door being opened pulled Jacob out of his musings. Though he neither turned, nor asked who it was. His hand found Paul's again, fingers gently wrapping around his imprint's as he stroked the soft skin. Jacob's other hand came up to brush through Paul's short, ebony black hair. He closed his eyes briefly when a quiet, soft voice tore through the thick silence in the dark room.

"Dinner's ready. Everybody's at the table, we're waiting only for you to-"

"I'm not hungry."

"Jacob, you can't keep on-"

"I said I'm not hungry, Leah." He whispered firmly, without even turning around to face the she wolf. "You're free to leave, now."

Leah let out an exasperated sigh and Jacob did not need to see her face to picture perfectly the deep, annoyed scowl marring her features. He heard her step closer, her breath growing heavier with agitation.

"You think that you are helping him?" She whispered bitterly after a minute of strained silence, her voice scratchy with emotion. "You think that if you starve yourself to death he will get better or wake up sooner?"

"Leah," Jacob's voice was firm, low warning.

"What if he never wakes up?"

"Don't you dare even say it!" Leah flinched from the fierce roar that left Jacob's throat.

She could practically see the muscles in his back flexing and bulging with rage. The hand, not holding Paul's, fisting rigidly into the bed sheets, knuckles turning white from the tight grip.

"What if he never opens his eyes again, Jacob?" Leah pressed on even though she knew she was rubbing salt into the wound. "You will die of exhaustion and hunger waiting by his bedside?"

"Yes!" Jacob growled through clenched teeth. He finally turned around and straightened up, his hands curling into fists at his sides as he glared at the girl. "Yes I will!

Leah's eyes widened despite the fact that she was ready for the outburst. Ever since they had returned Jacob had been growing more and more short-tempered and gloomy with each passing day. He hadn't complied to attend when the council had demanded his presence and asked for explanation for his actions, he hadn't even talked to his father yet. Jacob hadn't left the room where Paul's unconscious form lay since they had brought his imprint there four days ago.

It wasn't the first time they were arguing for the same reason. Leah was worried, they all were worried. Since that moment, since the moment Paul had lost consciousness Jacob had sunk into despair. There was something in his eyes, something desperate and deep, something dark and painful.

Leah knew the reason, it was plain to see but that didn't make it any easier to make Jacob understand, to make him realize that his self-punishing behavior would neither help Paul nor erase the burning guilt that was corroding his whole being. Jacob was practically fading by his imprint's side and it was a matter of time until his exhausted body could take no more.

"It's… it is not your fault, Jake." Leah whispered softly as she approached the boy, her features softening, eyes filled with concern. "You saved him… he is safe now."

"I was late." Jacob turned his back to the girl again, his shoulders slumping as he sat on the edge of the bed, his anger quickly being replaced by regret and anguish. Taking Paul's smaller hand in his, he brought the fragile limb to his mouth, his lips brushing lightly against the soft, cool skin. "I failed him. I let them hurt him. I was late, too late…"

"That is not true!"

Jacob just shook his head, his forehead scrunching harshly as a low sigh left his throat. He didn't look at the girl, his eyes fixed firmly on his imprint as he bit at his lip. Leah could only guess what self-blaming thoughts were swimming inside his head at the moment.

"You didn't know. Nobody knew, Jake." The she wolf tried to reason, her fingers brushing through her hair in an anxious fashion. "How could you know that he had been caught and-"

"Leah, please…just… just leave. I don't want to talk about it." He barely breathed out, chest heaving slightly as he closed his eyes briefly. "Just leave me… leave _us_ alone."

Leah crossed her arms in front of her chest, her eyes passing over Jacob's form with both annoyance and worry. It was obvious that the lack of sleep and food were taking their toll on him. He looked faint, exhausted, drained.

Letting out a low sigh the she wolf massaged the bridge of her nose and closed her eyes for a few seconds. Jacob was very wrong if he thought that she was just going to leave him alone. Leah Clearwater was sensible enough to learn from her mistakes. She had let Jacob keep her at distance once. When he had imprinted he had pulled away from all of them. He had suppressed and hidden his pain and Leah still could not forgive herself for letting it happen, for letting her friend isolate himself, for letting Jacob be alone in his misery.

Inhaling shortly through her mouth, she went to the cupboard across from the fireplace and took out fresh bandages, towels, and a little bottle of Rivanol. It was almost eight o'clock in the evening and Leah turned on the lights in the, dimly lit by the fire, room before slowly approaching the bed.

"Leah?" Jacob looked at her warily, his brows furrowing slightly.

"It's been five hours since we last changed the bandages, right?" She whispered softly, her hand resting lightly on Jacob's shoulder. "I can change yours and then I can help you clean Paul's wounds and put some fresh bandages on his shoulder and wrists."

She felt Jacob inhaling deeply, his shoulder tensing for a moment under her hand before relaxing again. Jacob let out a long heavy breath before nodding lightly. He stroked Paul's hand gently before pulling away. Jacob sat on a chair that was by the bed, silently letting Leah start her work.

The girl carefully removed the old, dirty swathe that was wrapped around Jacob's left bicep. Then she poured Rivanol on a little clean piece of cloth and started cleaning the blood that had oozed out from the stitched up flesh. The wound had been huge and deep, it was real miracle or pure luck that the Quilcene hadn't bitten a piece of Jacob's arm off. Fortunately, it was healing well, it was almost closed already and with good care it should be healed completely in less than a couple of days.

"With a little patience and the right care it won't scar." Leah whispered as she made sure to clean thoroughly the places where the flesh was still bleeding. Jacob didn't move, wince or say anything. His eyes focused unblinkingly on the silent, unconscious figure on the bed. "It should be gone soon. It is healing really well, Jake."

At first Jacob didn't make any sign that he had actually heard her. But then he shook his head lightly, a heavy sigh spilling from his lips as he brushed the fingers of his good hand through his hair.

"His isn't." He barely breathed out and it took Leah a couple of seconds to realize what the boy meant.

Leah inhaled deeply as she pulled her bottom lip between her teeth, her hand unconsciously slowing down its movements. She had been there when the healers had been cleaning and stitching up Paul's shoulder. She had seen Jacob's eyes fill with tears. Leah had seen her Alpha cringe and shiver with shared affliction every single time his imprint had whimpered or cried out in pain. The wound had been too deep and already infected – the healers had been forced to cut away some of the dead flesh. The pain had brought Paul on the brim of consciousness. It had kept him nearly awake. Jacob had not let anyone hold his imprint but himself, he had clutched at Paul's, shuddering in agony, frame until the healers were done, until Paul had slipped into the dark abyss again and his crying had appeased.

"They… they said that he needs time, Jake." Leah barely breathed out, the memory of what she had witnessed still making her heart clench. "He has lost too much blood. It's hard for his body to recover."

Jacob squeezed his eyes tightly shut, his whole body stiffening as he drew out a shaky breath. Leah could clearly see the muscles in his hands twitching as he fisted them in his shorts.

"You… you should have seen his eyes, Leah." He rasped huskily, throat growing tight as he recalled every single detail vividly. "They were wild with fear and pain… I… I had left him there alone… all alone….with those monsters."

"Jake, please don't-"

"This is all I can think about. Two days. Forty eight hours in which he had been tortured, beaten, and… forced." Jacob's voice was breaking, his breath growing heavy with emotion. "And the worst is … the worst is that there is so much I can't see. There is so much I don't know and never will. He will never tell what he has endured." Leah felt Jacob's shoulders go stiff under her hands, the muscles tensing as he whispered in a husky, broken voice. "Paul will hate me. He will hate me for leaving him alone when he needed me most. He will loathe me, and he will have all rights to do so."

"Don't you dare think such things, Jacob!" The girl exclaimed breathlessly as she took a step back. Her eyes unconsciously drifted to Paul's unconscious form on the bed. He looked so peaceful, quiet, and calm. But no matter how little she wanted to admit it, Jacob's words made sense. None of them knew what Paul has been put through; they could only guess what he had endured during those two days. It was almost scary to think how much pain could be hidden behind the boy's closed eye lids.

"I long for him to wake up," Jacob barely whispered as he clasped his hands in his lap. "I want nothing else but to see him open his eyes again. But… but I also dread what I might see in them. I am scared of his accusation, Leah. I am scared of the thought that he might despise me."

"Hey… hey…." The she wolf hushed him softly, her hands rubbing at her friend's shoulders in slow soothing motion. "You can't keep on-"

"It is killing me. I just can't st-"

"Look at me." The girl nearly commanded as she moved to stand in front of Jacob, her hands cupping his face. Jacob tried to move away, to avoid her gaze but Leah wouldn't let him. She almost growled in his face. "Look at me, Jacob Black!"

Jacob finally lifted his head, letting himself meet the she-wolf's gaze. His eyes looked so deep, so dark, filled with thousands of unexplainable emotions. Leah had to inhale deeply a couple of times in order to gather her thoughts.

"It is not your fault. You did what you had to. You saved him. You both nearly died but now he is here, safe and alive. And that is only because of you, Jake!" She whispered in a stern voice. "And if he is the same person, the same strong-willed, brave person you described for me last night…" Leah inhaled deeply and her features relaxed slightly, voice becoming softer and quieter."…he will never hate you. No matter what those sick mother fuckers had done to him he will pull through. No matter what has happened there he will still love you, Jake. You are everything he has left and he will count on you to be there for him. Be strong for him. Don't blame yourself for things you knew nothing about. Don't doubt yourself. You don't have the right to. Not when he will need you. You can't let yourself be weak now. You have to be strong… strong for both Paul and yourself!"

Jacob stared at her for a long moment, his teeth sinking into his bottom lip as Leah finally pulled away. She was panting lightly, brows furrowed with agitation as she took a step back, giving him space, letting everything she had just said sink in.

"Just let him wake up, Jake," She spoke quietly. "Let him tell you how he feels himself. Don't worry about something you can never be sure of. Don't imply on Paul's hatred before you have even spoken to him."

Jacob didn't say a single word, his eyes slowly sliding closed as he flexed his fingers a couple of times. Leah stared at him for what felt like eternity until she finally saw him nodding, his eyes opening again only to drift to Paul's unconscious figure.

That simple gesture was enough for her. Leah didn't press further, she didn't need actual words. The she wolf could read Jacob well enough to know that her friend had actually heard her this time.

Letting out a low sigh Leah approached Jacob again and quickly resumed her previous activity. Her hands were working quickly and diligently and within a couple of minutes she had Jacob's arm bandaged with new, clean bandages.

Then they moved on to Paul. Neither of them spoke a single word, but the silence filling the room was comfortable and soothing, a silence between friends.

After cleaning and bandaging Paul's wrists, they moved the boy so that he was lying on his left side. That way they could take care of his injured shoulder. This time, unlike before, Leah managed to hold back the gasp threatening to leave her throat, as the deep bite wound was uncovered. The sight was leaving her breathless every single time. And every single time she couldn't help but wonder what kind of sick monster was capable of doing this to another living creature. Even leeches had more mercy to their prey.

As she started to wipe off the blood covering the stitches Leah hoped only for one thing. She hoped to see change, to see some sign that Paul was actually starting to heal and recover, not only for the boy's own sake but for Jacob's too. Though, this time, just like all the times before her hopes were crushed the moment she cleaned the last bits of congealed blood. The wound still looked the same as it had looked right after it had been stitched four days ago.

Paul wasn't healing. Not at the rate he should, not as fast as a werewolf was supposed to. No matter what they were doing his injuries looked almost the same as they did when he had been brought to the Black's home. Paul had lost too much blood. His exhausted, from blood loss, body was unable to regenerate… not yet.

Leah caught the flicker of pain in Jacob's eyes; she discerned the disappointment and frustration that made his features harden. She remained silent. She knew that there was nothing she could say to sooth his pain.

Leah worked quickly and carefully. She didn't want to give Jacob the chance to look at the wound for too long. It would only hurt him more and there was no point in prolonging his agony. The moment she was finished and Paul's shoulder was neatly bandaged again she could swear that she heard Jacob letting out a sigh of relief.

The girl moved away from the bed then, letting Jacob tuck his imprint in the warm covers again. She watched her Alpha sitting on the bed, his hands brushing through Paul's hair, smoothing the ebony black locks gently before sliding over the boy's high cheekbones. There was so much care in Jacob's touch, so much affection and concern. Taking a deep breath Leah forced herself to look away, her chest heaving slightly as she forces back the tears that have formed in her eyes. Not wanting to disturb Jacob in his care for his imprint she quickly gathered all the dirty bandages and moved to the door, wanting to leave as quietly as possible.

"I think that he'll like you." Surprisingly soft and quiet voice echoed from behind her back and made Leah stop and turn around hesitantly.

Jacob's eyes met hers for a second, a hint of a smile grazing his lips. Leah could not remember when she had last seen her friend smile. It made her lips twitch with the intense urge to answer.

"You think so?" She snorted lightly. "Jared says that I am way too feisty and wild for anyone's liking."

"Not for Paul's." Jacob nearly chuckled as his thumb trailed his imprint's brow softly. "I'm sure of that.

This time Leah did smile lightly and shook her head as she reached for the door knob. She had barely pulled the door open when Jacob's voice stopped her again.

"Lee-Lee?" The nickname made the girl lift her brow in amusement. Jacob hadn't called her that since he had been thirteen, since she had been the one to look down at him from at least a head height difference.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks… Thank you for-"

"Always welcome, kiddo." Leah whispered softly before she left the room and quietly closed the door behind her back.

* * *

Half an hour later when she returned to the quiet bedroom, her hands holding securely a tray with a plate of re-heated pasta and a glass of apple juice, Leah was greeted with an unexpected view. Her first intention had been to bring Jacob a little food, after she had managed to talk sense into him; she had hoped that her friend would actually eat something for dinner. But now as her eyes landed on the bed Leah knew that she would have to take the food downstairs again.

Jacob had lain behind Paul's smaller, fragile frame. His eyes were closed, one sinewy, muscular arm wrapped securely around his imprint's waist, his nose buried in the short raven black hair at the back of Paul's head. Jacob's large, bare chest was rising and falling rhythmically, the fingers of his right hand laced with the smaller boy's.

He was sleeping. He was sleeping for the first time for the last four days.

Leah laid the tray on the wooden table near the bed as she took one of the blankets that were put on a chair near the fireplace. They always kept extra coverings and the fire within the hearth burning because of Paul's low body temperature. Moving quietly and carefully, Leah approached the bed with soft steps. She covered both boys with the extra blanket, her hands gently tucking the edges around their legs.

"Sweet dreams, Jake." She whispered quietly as she stroked Jacob's arm before pulling away and leaving the bedroom.

* * *

It was still raining, the air cool, moist, and heavy as milky white fog was gathering around the jagged peaks of the White Fang Ridges. The usually soft ocean breeze and it's salty, soothing smell were gone. They were now replaced with the scent of pine and tree bark. The winds were changing direction. Fall was coming. Humans were unable to notice it so early but the shape shifters could, they could smell the cool air coming from the north before it had actually enveloped the valley.

Jared Nosh loved that time of the year. He loved the silence the autumn brought, the cool, soothing stillness that wrapped everything in its soft colorful veil.

Inhaling, the cool, damp air, deeply Jared moved from his place by the door of the house to the big wooden bench that was on the verandah. He sat down on it and stretched his legs in front of himself, eyes closing for a few seconds as he leaned his head back and let out a short sigh.

He sat in this position for a couple of minutes, savoring the silence and calmness that filled this moment. And oh how he needed it. Jared needed a little calm; he needed a moment completely devoid of duties, questions, orders, and explanations.

The last couple of days had been total madness.

Jared had never even imagined how difficult the position of a leader of the pack was, not until four days ago. But now he knew; he had learned from experience. Since their return to the Quileute's lands Jared had taken the position of an Alpha of the pack. He had wanted to save Jacob all the formalities, duties and problems of dealing with the council and the tribe. He had taken Jacob's position so that his friend could be where he desired and was needed most – by his imprint's side.

Though, Jared hadn't had even the slightest idea what he had been getting himself into when he had taken Jacob's position. Now, everybody was counting on him to sort things out.

The Quileute elders had been struck with dismay at the sudden news. None of them had really expected such a thing to happen. Jared had been the one to talk to the council when the old men had demanded explanation for the pack's actions and the Quilcenes's presence in their lands. But it hadn't ended with a single meeting, far from it. The council had required of him to give daily reports about anything that happened in the Black's house.

Jacob's home had turned into a refuge for the two wolf packs. Emily had been brought to the Quileute's lands before the wolves had went for Paul and now she and Sue Clearwater, Seth and Leah's mother, were the only humans living at the house. The two women were cooking, cleaning, taking care of the shape shifters' injures, and all these little things which Jared knew the wolves wouldn't have lasted long without. Sue had come to help the moment she had found out what had been going on despite her husband's and the council's strong disapproval.

Billy Black had left the house on the second day after Jacob's return. He hadn't shouted, he hadn't accused or threatened, he had just made sure that his son wasn't seriously injured before leaving. Jared knew that the old man was giving Jacob space and time to think and calm down; he was waiting for Jacob to come to him on his own when he was ready to talk.

Jared had always looked up to his best friend's father. Most of the time Billy's constant presence at the council meetings was the only thing that helped him preserve his patience and sanity when the old men were getting unbearable.

The atmosphere in the tribe was tense. Both the packs and the elders struggled to keep everything that was going on secret from the civil people; the last thing they wanted was to create panic. They couldn't afford the risk of riots, not now, not when they had more serious problems to deal with. Problems such as a mad man who could turn humans into bloodthirsty, uncontrollable beasts should he just wish to do so.

Jared shook his head as he closed his eyes and bit at his lower lip. He needed to calm down, focus, and proceed slowly and carefully. He had always been able to keep his head cool in tough situations, he just needed not to panic and do his best to keep everything under control. He had already made his report for the day in front of the council. The elders had showered him with questions, demanded information for the Quilcenes and to be more precise, they had demanded details concerning Paul. They were already familiar enough with the facts to know that the boy was at the root of the whole thing. It had cost Jared immense efforts to make them stay away, at least for now.

It was for their own good after all.

It was still early to say but Jared was already sure. He knew that Paul's condition had unlocked Jacob's primal wolf instincts.

The Alpha was incredibly possessive and overprotective of his imprint. Leah, Sue, and Emily were the only ones who could come close to Paul and touch him without loosing their hands. The elders definitely didn't need to face and challenge an edgy and worried, for his imprint, Jacob. And of course Jared was the one who had to make sure that the council didn't end up with a couple of maimed or even dead members, who had been curious and stupid enough to provoke Jacob.

Jared inhaled deeply through his nose and fumbled with the pockets of his jeans. His fingers curled around a little cool metal object and the corner of his lips quirked lightly as he pulled out his Zippo lighter. His uncle Shane had given it to him a few years ago and with the time it had turned into a charm of Jared's.

Rubbing the embossed wolf's head, on the surface, with his thumb Jared fished a pack of cigarettes out of the pocket of his shirt. He had stopped smoking a year ago. Leah had made it her personal mission to make Jared break his disgusting habit. The she-wolf had been so stubborn that in the end Jared had decided to just give up and comply rather than put up with her constant lecturing on how awful smoking was.

Smiling lightly to himself, as he recalled all the times Leah had chastised him and literally destroyed his, sometimes even unpacked, packs of cigarettes by burning them, Jared put a smoke between his lips and lit it, carefully shielding the flame from the light breeze.

The first few drags made him almost dizzy. It had been quite a long time since he had last indulged himself with a cigarette. Jared had no regrets. He really needed something to help him relax after the last hectic days, and in the past smoking had done the trick.

He didn't move from his place in the next twenty minutes, his whole body relaxed, eyes absentmindedly following the thick white smoke that was swirling in little silvery spirals around his head.

The soft light coming from the inside of the house was proving enough to light up the solid wooden verandah, the cool wind making the beams of the wooden building creak faintly.

Jared had just lit his third cigarette for the evening when the sound of agitated voices reached his ears. It was coming from the house. He didn't need to try too hard in order to hear what was said. It was Quil and Embry. They were arguing. Again.

"Just let it go, Embry!" Jared heard Quil snarl as the boy threw the door open and stomped down the stairs of the verandah, Embry following him with a determined expression on his face.

"Quil, wait!" Embry nearly shouted but the other boy clearly didn't have the intention to listen. Quil merely growled under his nose before tearing his shirt and shorts off. He phased in the middle of the lawn, turning into huge, burly brown beast before taking off for the foggy, dark woods in the east.

Jared just took a deep drag on his cigarette as he watched Embry standing on a few meters away from him, the boy's posture clearly giving away his hesitation of whether to follow Quil or not. Letting the thick intoxicating smoke fill his lungs Jared shook his head lightly before crossing his legs and flicking his Zippo lighter open. He stared at the little orange flame for a couple of seconds before flipping the lid shut with his thumb.

"Maybe you should just leave him alone," He whispered when he saw Embry getting ready to follow his friend. "He might appreciate the chance for a little privacy."

Embry turned around harshly, his brows furrowed in annoyance as he glared at Jared and huffed under his nose. Jared saw the boy crossing his arms in front of his chest, body gaining defiant position.

"I don't remember asking for your opinion," Embry whispered through clenched teeth as he approached the Quileute and leaned against the railing of the verandah just opposite Jared.

For the little time they had been living at the same house Jared had more or less gotten accustomed to the way his body seemed to react to the other boy. Embry's closeness kept affecting him in strange and deep ways but Jared was proud with the fact that he had managed to get a hold of himself. He might be affected but he never let it show. Furthermore he was doing his best to avoid eye contact with Embry or being left alone with him for too long. Jared had plenty of other problems to take care of instead of dealing with Embry and the strange commotion the Quilcene was waking inside of him.

"Smoking is disgusting." Embry wrinkled his nose and Jared had to suppress a chuckle at the sight of the incredibly cute gesture. He took a deep drag from his cigarette before exhaling pointedly and blowing a few smoke rings.

"Does your mama say so?"

Embry merely huffed under his nose before rolling his eyes. Jared neither knew nor cared why but he liked teasing the boy. There was something about the way Embry's whole body tensed and his cheeks flushed with defiance.

"You need to show a little understanding," Jared whispered after a minute of tangible silence.

"What are you talking about?" Embry furrowed his brows as he shifted slightly.

"Your friend Quil," Jared specified as he took another drag from his cigarette. "He needs to be left alone. He needs time to think about what is happening and how he feels about it."

Embry's shoulders tensed as he started pacing around the verandah, his head bent down, and his eyes focused on his sneakers as he let out a low sigh. Jared could not stop himself from staring at the boy's tall, lean figure, at the very way Embry moved. The Quilecene's every movement was fluid and smooth, and the part of Jared's brain that still possessed a grain of logic found the fact that he was enticed by the way the boy simply walked quite disturbing. Shaking his head lightly and exhaling the smoke filling his chest, Jared forced himself to look away, focusing his eyes on the foggy, dark peaks of the White Fang Ridges in the distance.

"What do you know about Quil or any of us?"

"I might not know much but I'm good at reading the facts and putting two and two together," Jared whispered calmly. "Don't force him to talk when he doesn't want to. Both our tribes are in imminent danger because of Quil's father. The old man is nuts and because of him Paul is now struggling for his life. Your best friend is hanging between life and death and if he loses the battle, if he dies, he is going to drag Jacob along with him."

"How dare you speak such-"

"Truths?" Jared nearly growled, his voice husky and deep, as he frowned. His eyes had darkened, jaw clenched and stiff. No more playing. "What do you want, Embry? Want me to sugar frost the situation for you?" Jared had always called the things with their real names and he was not going to change from today. "That is the truth, pretty boy. No matter if you like it or not that is how things are!"

Embry had stepped back, his eyes wide and full with shock from the sudden change in Jared's behavior. He titled his chin and swallowed thickly as he forced himself to breathe deeply. What Jared had said was true, every single word. Though, Embry could not let himself think that way, the thought of Paul dying and his family and friends being hurt made his heart twist inside his chest.

"Now put yourself in Quil's place." Jared could not prevent himself from growling. All the agitation, stress, and dark gloomy thoughts that had been filling his head were now coming to the surface. He had lived with that burden for a week, a week that had felt like a year, and the weight was threatening to crush his shoulders. He had not spoken to anyone about it, shared with no one his worst fears and expectation for what was about to come because they all were desperate enough. And now it all was spilling forth, Embry's simple comment breaking the dam.

"Imagine that your father did it! Imagine that your father was a psycho who left your friend in the hands of a monster! A monster who had tortured him nearly to death! Imagine that your father had bred nameless horrors with the only purpose to slaughter hundreds of innocent people because they live on the opposite side of a fucking imaginary line!"

"I have no father!" Embry roared furiously as he threw his hands in the air and Jared found himself nearly flinching. "My father is dead!"

Jared felt his breath hitching in his throat, fingers burring in his hair as he bent his head and sighed deeply. He had never even guessed where his words would strike, what secret and deeply buried pain they would inflame. They both fell silent for a long minute, the only sound filling the air being their heavy, uneven breathing and the whistling of the wind as it flowed through the leaves of the trees.

"Embry, I did not-"

"You think that he'll die?" Embry whispered surprisingly quietly, his back turned to the other boy as he stared out into the dark forest. His chest was heaving, eyes squeezed tightly shut, as he bit at his lip. He should have kept his tongue behind his teeth; he shouldn't have let personal facts about his life spill that easily in front of a complete stranger. His thoughts and feelings were in complete chaos, twisting and turning inside his head, reaching for Paul and curling around thousands of questions concerning their tribes' future. Though, that was not the time for losing control and exposing himself, especially not in front of a Quileute. Embry let out a deep breath, the topic of the conversation was not Quil or how the boy felt anymore. It had changed. "You think that Paul will die?"

The pain in Embry's voice was so tangible that it had Jared grimacing and swallowing thickly. He did not answer for a long time, the sound of Embry's thudding heart filling his ears as he closed his eyes.

"It has been four days," Jared whispered gravely. "He has not even stirred or let out a single sound."

Embry's shoulders visibly tensed as he shifted slightly and let out a deep breath. Jared could be a trickster and a joker but when things were serious he always spoke the truth, no matter how painful it was.

"Can I see him?" Embry asked quietly. "Jacob doesn't let me even approach him. Can I just peek into the room?"

* * *

Jared knew perfectly well that he should have said no, sneaking in Jacob's room when he was so edgy and morose was definitely a bad idea. No, actually it was a terrible idea. He simply should have denied Embry's plea the moment the words had left the boys lips. Jared should have, but he had been completely unable to. The Quileute was having such a strange and, at times, overwhelming influence over him that Jared found himself yielding and disarmed. He had been unable to deny him. Not when Embry's voice had been so thick with pain and concern, not when he had been able to hear the other boy's frantic heartbeat and heavy, with anxiety, breathing. Jared meant everything he had said. No matter how desperately he wished all his fears to turn out unfounded he could not deny the facts. With each passing day the chances for Paul's recovery were getting thinner and thinner. The boy was sinking deeper and deeper into the cold darkness of his comatose sleep and as little as Jared wanted to believe it, Jacob was slowly but surely following his imprint.

Embry deserved to see his friend. Jared could give him at least that. He could let the boy see Paul before it was too late, before he was completely swallowed by the abyss.

And here they were now. Climbing up the stairs and doing their best to be as quiet as possible, shoulders tense and steps steady and slow as they moved carefully using the shadows for their disguise. No one was allowed to go upstairs. Jacob had made in explicit. The only ones who could enter the Alpha's bedroom and be around Paul except for Jacob himself were the women in the house, and the Quileute didn't completely trust Emily, yet. Sam had made sure his pack respected Jacob's demand. Two days ago when Jared had tried to talk with his best friend Jacob had simply told him that he would not understand, that the only one who could understand was Sam Uley. The Quilcene Alpha seemed to understand and empathize with Jacob's pain like no one else could. They barely talked, very few words were ever shared between them but Jared could feel that Sam was the only one who was able to fully fathom and realize what Jacob was actually going through.

Jared had the nagging feeling that it had to do with Emily Young's marred, by scars, face.

"Are you sure that Jacob is asleep?" Embry's hushed voice reached his ears and Jared found himself quickening his pace. They had almost reached the bedroom. He lifted his hand, motioning to Embry to stop as they finally found the door.

"Leah said that he has finally fallen asleep," He whispered as he straightened his back and exhaled deeply. "He must have been exhausted to death."

Embry said nothing, but the slight quickening of his breathing was enough of an answer for Jared. He carefully moved to the door, fingers curling around the handle lightly. He was just about to push it open when he suddenly stopped and turned around, eyes sliding over Embry's features in the dimly lit corridor, yet still refusing to meet his gaze directly.

"You need to be quick and extremely careful, okay?" He whispered softly. "Neither me, nor you are supposed to be here. Jacob has been out of his mind during the last week. I don't know what to expect of him, his mood swings are unpredictable."

"Okay. I just… I just want to see, Paul," Embry nodded lightly, his brows furrowing in mild hesitation which was replaced with determination only in a matter of a second. "I won't take long. I promise." He moved past Jared and opened the heavy wooden door himself, his fingers curling tightly around the door knob when his eyes landed on the two silent and tangled, in the enormous bed, figures.

Jared remained by the opened door, his eyes following Embry's frame intently as the boy quietly approached the bed. He could hear the Quilcene's silent steps over the wooden floor; Embry's heartbeat filled his head as the boy stopped a foot away from the bed and kneeled on the ground. Letting out a low sigh Jared turned around and leaned against the door frame. He had to be careful and warn Embry in case someone was coming and what was more, he wanted to give the boy a chance to say goodbye to his friend in privacy. As much privacy as was possible with Jacob being there, too.

Embry felt his shoulders stiffening as he kneeled on the hard floor, his breath growing heavy and slow as his eyes slid over his best friend's still figure. Paul's fragile frame was wrapped in Jacob's arms tightly and securely, his fingers laxly entwined with the Quileute's. His eyes stopped on Paul's face, his teeth sinking into his bottom lip as his gaze slid over sunken pale cheeks and thin lips.

Embry shook his head as he took a deep breath. The sudden fear and anxiety that enveloped his chest were so intense that they were nearly choking him. Jared's words from only minutes ago echoed inside his head loud and clear and no matter how desperately he refused to believe it, the Quileute was right. It was painful for Embry to even think it, let alone say it but now as he was looking at Paul's lifeless, pale, and haggard face he found it impossible to ignore Jared's statement.

Paul looked so small, so breakable, and fragile, so not like himself that for a moment Embry wondered whether this was actually happening, whether the hell from the last couple of weeks had actually happened. It felt surreal. Exhaling deeply through his nose Embry leaned closer. His hand was shaking as he reached out and brushed his fingers against Paul's free hand, against the hand that was not held in Jacob's. The skin was cold to the touch and Embry swallowed thickly as he entwined his fingers with Paul's, his eyes drifting to Jacob's face for a second.

Jacob looked exhausted, worn out, and gaunt. There were dark circles under his closed eyes, his hair was disheveled, the Quileute's smooth jaw now dusted with scruff, it was clear that he had not shaven in a week.

_Your best friend is hanging between life and death and if he loses the battle, if he dies, he is going to drag Jacob along with him. _

A lump has formed in his dry throat and Embry found it hard to breathe evenly as he squeezed Paul's hand.

"Wake up, Paul." He barely whispered, voice sounding weak and scratchy even in his own ears. "Just wake up…please open your eyes." The heavy silence in the room was ruined only by the soft sound of Jacob's breathing and Embry's hushed words. He needed to strain his ears in order to hear Paul's heartbeat, his friend's breathing barely audible even for a werewolf's heightened senses. "You can't let it end like this; you can't, not so quietly, not like this…"

His head had dropped to the edge of the bed, his forehead resting against the mattress as he clutched desperately at Paul's hand, his grip so tight that his knuckles were white. If Paul was awake he would have cried out in pain.

"Come on, Paul...," Embry grit out through clenched teeth. "Don't you dare do this to me. Not after everything we've gone through." The silence was crushing his chest, choking him, Paul's hand feeling like that of a corpse within his grip.

Embry's control over his emotions was slowly crumbling. Seeing Paul in such condition, seeing one of the strongest people he had ever known so broken and unresponsive hurt more that he had ever expected.

And then he heard the soft rustling of sheets. His heart nearly skipped a beat as he lifted his head and what happened next was definitely not what he had expected. A hand grabbed at his wrist, the movement so fast and swift that Embry could not even try to move away. Within a blink of an eye he found himself pressed against the nearest wall, a strong hand clamped tightly around his neck. And when he met the furious gaze of a pair of burning, with anger, brown orbs Embry realized that he had been mistaken.

It had been Jacob that had woken up, not Paul.

The darkness of the room and a hand clutching at his imprint had proved enough to make Jacob's primal nature kick in. There was neither control nor rational thought in the Alpha's actions, just pure animalistic instinct. Someone was threatening his imprint and he had to eliminate the danger.

Embry tried to speak up but all that came out of his mouth was a raspy gasp. Jacob's fingers were wrapped so tightly around his throat that he could practically feel bruises forming, his vision becoming blurred and unfocused.

His nails dug into the Quileute's arm and just when he thought he was going to black out the pressure around his throat disappeared. He slumped on the ground with a hollow groan, his eyes squeezing tightly shut as the room was suddenly bathed in light. A low roar pierced through the heavy silence and when he finally opened his eyes Embry saw Jared pressing Jacob against the ground, his hands clutching tightly at the Alpha's arms.

"Jacob, calm down." Jared growled through clenched teeth. All he received in return was a throaty roar and a death glare. Jacob was clearly unable to analyze the situation, his judgment clouded by blind rage and the primal instinct to protect his imprint.

Embry could feel his head throbbing as he slowly stood up, using the wall for support. Jacob was furiously trying to push Jared off of himself, his teeth bared and the tendons in his neck bulging as he struggled to get back on his feet. He would probably have managed if he wasn't so exhausted and drained from the lack of sleep and sustenance.

"Let me go!" The Alpha roared hoarsely. "If you know what is good for you, you will fucking take your hands off of me, Jared!"

"Get out." Jared whispered firmly and it took Embry a couple of seconds to realize that what the Quileute had said was meant for him.

"But-"

"I said get out of the room, Embry!" Jared growled, eyes never leaving Jacob's face, chest heaving from the effort to keep him down. Embry could see the muscles in Jared's arms and back bulging under his russet skin, his jaw firmly clenched as he was crouching on the ground, fingers digging in Jacob's shoulders. "Now for fuck's sake!"

Embry hesitated for a second, his eyes drifting to Paul's silent unconscious figure still lying in the bed. He motioned to approach his friend but one more fierce roar from Jared proved enough to finally make him do what he was told. He exited the bedroom, shoulders tense and forehead scrunched with anxiety as he looked at Paul's lax form wrapped in the blanket over his shoulder before rushing down the stairs.

He headed straight for the front door, breathing heavy and shallow as he completely ignored Emily who asked him what was wrong. It had started to rain again outside and Embry let out a heavy breath as he went down the stairs of the verandah, the cool rain splashing against his heated skin as his sneakers sunk into the thick mud. He could not put control over his body, his anxiety rushing through his veins like fire as he made his way in no particular direction, a hand coming up in a shaky fashion to shove back the wet strands of hair back from his face.

The wind was growing colder. Embry knew not how long he had walked before he slumped against the thick, damp trunk of an old beech tree. His hands buried in his hair anxiously as he struggled to even out his breathing, chest heaving frantically as he squeezed his eyes tightly shut.

The coldness of Paul's hand was still lingering over his skin. Jacob's furious, void of rationality, glare still burning in his mind. His thoughts were scattered and chaotic, body slightly shaking and heart pounding in his ears as he shook his head harshly. He had no idea how long he had stayed there, under the crown of the old tree, the cold rain splashing around him, the soft cool light of the moon making the tiny drops of water look like molten silver.

Minutes or hours could have passed before he felt a hand resting lightly on his bare shoulder, the heat from the touch feeling almost too much. Embry was shivering but the cold was not the reason.

"Are you okay?" Jared's voice reached his ears and Embry found himself nodding even though he did not know the answer to the simple question. He felt Jared kneeling before him, the Quileute's scent filling his nostrils. "Embry, are you okay?"

Embry did not answer, but Jared did not press further. They sat in silence, the only sound filling the silence was the soft falling of the rain and their quiet breathing.

"He was cold." Embry whispered, voice scratchy, barely audible. "As though he was… as though…" His voice broke and he inhaled deeply through his mouth. His eyes were stinging. "We…. He… he had always pulled through no matter what had come his way. And now… now I can barely recognize him. I can barely see Paul in that…"

Embry did not finish. He could not. A warm hand found his, fingers lacing together with his as he sank his teeth into his bottom lip.

"Jacob-"

"You surprised him." Jared's voice was warm, quiet and controlled just as his touch. "He was unable to control it. I saw it in his eyes. The fear for Paul is pushing him to his limits. The need to protect his imprint comes before any rational thought or consideration. You need to understand." The fingers around Embry's tightened slightly, Jared's voice growing quieter, softer. "You didn't answer my question, Embry. Are you okay? Did he hurt you?"

Embry shook his head lightly, a heavy breath leaving his lips. The bruises that had formed on his neck and wrist were almost completely healed. He could not say the same for the constant growing dread inside his chest.

"Can I see?" Embry gave a passive nod. He did not react when Jared's fingertips brushed against his wrist and stroked the skin there, his eyes cast down, toward the mud covered ground but seeing nothing.

"I can't believe that this is actually happening."

"Embry, you need to have hope despite-"

"Hope? I could barely hear his heart! Paul is… he is going to-"

"He is not dead."

"But you said-"

"Forget what I said." There was tension in Jared's voice, something which Embry found hard to discern.

"But-"

"His heart is still beating." Jared whispered firmly, Embry could feel his hot, moist breath sliding against his face. "Until his heart stops beating there is hope. Jacob is not going to let him go so easily. He is going to fight till his last breath."

A lump had formed in Embry's throat, a lump he could not swallow. His eyes were welling with tears, his emotions overflowing him like a powerful river. He lifted his head slowly, gaze meeting a pair of warm brown orbs as he let out a heavy breath.

Embry saw Jared's eyes widening, the Quileute's lips falling open as a hollow gasp left him. For a second that lasted forever he could not look away, his breath growing heavy and shallow as he held Jared's gaze.

Jared was shaking before him, his fingers curling around Embry's tighter, his chest heaving with fast irregular pants. The heat from the Quileute's skin was tangible in the cold night air, the silvery light of the moon sliding against his face and outlining his strong jaw.

Embry could not move. The only thing he could hear was his own frantic heartbeat until his head suddenly filled with the dull echo of a rumbling rhythm. It was Jared's heart. It was racing, beating wildly like a heavy drum and when the Quileute lifted a shaky hand and reached to touch his face Embry let out a choked gasp.

He could not breathe and he could not pull away, his eyes focused on Jared's face in numbing helplessness as he suddenly realized what had just happened.

"Tell me you didn't." Embry's voice was weak, hoarse and strained. "Please, tell me that you didn't." Jared's hand was sliding against his face gently, his finger tips brushing against Embry's flushed cheek bones and tracing his lips. The Quileute was smiling.

A thunder rumbled in the distance and Embry winced harshly as though he was woken up from a stupor. Letting out a deep breath, he straightened up harshly, his feet feeling unsteady as he made a few hesitant steps towards the dark, gloomy mountains in the east.

Jared's hand reached for him again but he pushed it away, a single tear sliding down his cheek as he clenched his jaw. His throat was so tight that he felt as he was going to suffocate.

"What did you do, Jared?" He nearly sobbed. "Oh, fuck… what did you do?"

* * *

_**TBC**_


End file.
